


Stick with you

by illmaticilsan



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jimin is a little tease, M/M, Smut, basketball player!Namjoon, for now, smol! Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 60,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmaticilsan/pseuds/illmaticilsan
Summary: Jimin is soft and small, evenly proportioned and drop dead gorgeous; and maybe, just maybe, Namjoon is a little bit in love.Updates -- every day





	1. I'm so greedy, wanting our relationship  a bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> I always start fics despite not knowing where I am going with them. So I hope you're ready for a journey. Please feel free to leave me ideas and opinions!

Park Jimin is  _gorgeous._ He's always been gorgeous, from the second Namjoon laid eyes on him, a squishy toddler just a little younger than himself. But he's even more gorgeous today. Maybe it's the fact that he had slept over tonight and had to wear the elders clothes to school. Or it's the lighting that is shining on only half of his face, but that's okay because the other side glows just as brightly. 

He's ranting to Namjoon about his day so far, and the taller teen had tried to listen. Really, he had. But Jimin is wearing his sweater, and everyone  _knows_ it's his sweater because of two reasons. One, the dimpled boy wore that sweater every day of his highschool life. And two, it happened to accidentally ( ~~read: purposefully)~~ be his basketball jacket that read his name on the back. 

"Hello? Earth to Joon-ah?" The youngers arms were crossed as he stared up at him and  _fuck, the height difference._

"Yah! I'm your hyung, and why'd you stop? I was listening." ~~No I wasn't.~~

"well, I just wanted to know your opinion." The smaller boy raised an eyebrow up at him.  ~~~~ _Shit._

"Oh! No yeah, it's totally cool." Smooth, Joon-ah, smooth. 

"Oh. I wasn't aware that me failing my maths test was cool." Fuck. Jimin was obviously very amused at his hyung, eyes squeezing into small crescents as he smiled widely. 

"Hyung will make it up to you. We can get boba after school." Namjoon was aware of how much of a push over he was. Didn't mean anything was ever going to change. 

"Really? Gonna let me drive oppas new Audi?" The younger asked, biting his lip and lowering his eyes.  _Oppa._

Namjoon snorted and tried to fight back the blush that was crawling up his face. "Most definitely... Not. The drivers seat is for big boys only." Jimin smirked at that and Namjoon realized his mistake a second too late. 

"Oh then by all means  _big boy."_ Oh my god. This time Namjoon really was blushing, the red spread inevitably. 

Luckily for him, the sound of the bell rang through the halls and kids began scurrying towards their next class. Namjoon quickly turned around, actually excited for gym, when a small hand found its way in his. He totally didn't marvel at the size difference. He needed to look that up, his infatuation couldn't be normal. 

"Walk me to class?" He purposely scrunched up his nose and turned into a small little squish. The damn kid knew he had the basketball player wrapped around his tiny ass pinky finger. 

"Aish, let's get you going little mochi. I can't be late to class again because of you." His face was practically the same color as a tomato. He was sure of it. However, the younger just hummed happily and properly laced their fingers together. 

-

Namjoon was late for the third time that week. The detention was inevitable. Curse Park Jimin and his bloody cute expressions. 

 


	2. Squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kim Jimin? Cute. I could totally rock that name." Namjoon swears that his face heating up so quickly is going to be the death of him. Cause of death: lack of blood in everywhere other than his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, I'm really winging it here and I don't know how I'm doing. Is it okay? Do I suck? Should I stop?

Namjoon ends up being late to gym anyway, because Park Jimin. He gets him to his class on time, with maybe even a little extra to get to his own. That isn't how it plays out though, because Jimin stays and plays with his fingers at the door instead of actually entering. So yeah, he's late and out of breath from running the entire way here. 

The gym teacher doesn't say anything as he slithers in and next to his brother Taehyung, not a single thing aside from an eye roll. However, he can't say that about his group of friends who have this stupid look on their face. 

"How's lover boy?" Jeongguk, his youngest brother, asks so casually that the elder almost chokes on air. 

"I'm not- I mean, we're not.." he sputters, how does he explain that Jimin is way out of his miserable league. 

"You realize you guys are practically dating? I mean, with an IQ as high as yours, I'd think you would." Yoongi snorts at the end of Hoseok's sentence and Namjoon feels betrayed by his best friend. 

"I- he doesn't see me like that." His answer is weak and by the way Jin throws him an apologetic smile, he's sure he looks just as shitty as his excuse. 

The teacher calls for the classes attention to explain today's drill and Namjoon can't help but few relieved. He pushes Jimin out of his mind as she explains that today, the class will have a basketball scrimmage. It doesn't work of course, but basketball is Namjoon's  _thing._

- 

He's so late. Class ended five minutes ago and he spent so much time in the shower and he's  _late._ It's probably no excuse to why the 182 cm boy is running down the corridor still wet with his shirt in his hand. Half the school's population is gaping and he swore he heard half of them whistle. 

By the time he reaches his destination, he feels super proud of himself for not dying. And he feels like an asshole because Jimin is there, still waiting for Namjoon to get him from class. Except now he's looking the taller boy up and down and scowling. 

"Kim Namjoon, what the fuck?" And he sounds totally pissed. (Which is definitely not cute with his pouty lips and chubby cheeks. Nope, not at all.) 

"Baby, I'm so sorry I just took longer in the shower because my hai-" Jimin cuts him off with a hand and if he wasn't dying from short breathing, he'd realize what he just called the boy. 

"I'm not, god Joonie, I could have waited. You could have put clothes on!" Oh. Oh fuck. He scrambles to throw on the shirt that he had clutched in his hand the entire time as the weight of what he just did sunk in. 

"Oh." Is the dumb reply that draws from him and Jimin gives him a look that screams unamused. 

"I don't appreciate you running around and showing off what's mine!" There's the pout again, Jesus. And before Namjoon has any time to process what Jimin just said, there's a teacher at the end of the hall.

"Kim Jimin! Kim Namjoon! I'm aware that young couples have issues now and then, however normal ones don't solve it in my hallways 15 minutes after school." If Jimin looked unamused earlier, it does nothing to rival the teacher now. With quick bows and apologies, the boys scramble out the side door towards the parking lot. 

"Kim Jimin? Cute. I could totally rock that name." Namjoon swears that his face heating up so quickly is going to be the death of him. Cause of death: lack of blood in everywhere other than his cheeks.

-

Namjoon also ends up buying Jimin more than boba. The smaller boy is happily munching on a donut as he listens to the older one ramble on about how busy his week is going to be. 

"And I've got a game this week, you're going to it right? I mean you always go but this time I got court side seats for you and I just though-" Namjoon is cut off by a donut being shoved in his mouth. 

"Yah hyung, you talk too much. Of course I'll be there, when have I ever missed one?" Namjoon chews thoughtfully and tries not to retaliate with that one time that Jimin fancied that dumbass fencer and left him without his personal cheerleader. 

He swallows and speaks up, "I'm just stressed, work is killing me." The younger one looks sadly at that and pats at his stomach. 

"Joonie? What do you even work as? I mean, you always buy me stuff and you drive  _a fucking Audi_ for God's sake. We do everything together and yet you never tell me.." of course, he remembers the first time he told Jimin he was a rapper, the younger had laughed and told him that he was okay with the older being something like a librarian. 

He shrugs in response and tries not to feel guilty at the little huff the boy lets out, cheeks puffing. And wow, what an interesting rock there on the floor. 

"Hyung will take you.. this week you can see my job." Fuck. He's such a push over. 

The boy lets out the most adorable squeal yet and squeezes at his hand with a small palm. "So excited Nammie, bet you're good at whatever you do.." Namjoon drowns out the rest of the boys excited rumble as he talks about what he thinks the older boy might be. 

This week is definitely going to be stressful. 


	3. Baby, me like yuh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joonie. Joonie, what hurts?" Jimin a hands are frantically searching over Namjoons chest and tummy. The elder grins at him. 
> 
> "Nothing. Just fell for you." He's smiling that dimpled smile and-
> 
> "you fucking shit. You're such a piece of shit Kim Namjoon." Yoongi is cursing him out but he sounds so relieved. Jimin smiles shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this took a little longer than expected to update. I didn't know what to write and I still don't, so I'm just going on a whim.  
> ALSO  
> Jimin in this chapter is based off his chopstick selfies with the orange hair. If y'all know what I'm talking about ((;;

Jimin frowns down at the jersey layed out his bed. He promised Namjoon he'd wear it but he can't find the perfect jeans to compliment the dark blue and black. Plus, he needs enough space to tuck the jersey in some so he can show off his ass. 

Right at that moment, the small teen comes across light washed skinny jeans with holes across the knees and thighs. Thanking the fashion god above, he snatches them from the back of his closet and heads towards his bathroom. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't trying to impress Namjoon. The elder had a high IQ but no common sense, whatsoever.  _Why was it always the smart ones?_ Scrubbing at his body with the lavender body wash he tries to think of how much time he'll have to do something with his face and hair. 

-

After nearly blinding himself with his damn strawberry shampoo, he manages to safely exit the shower, only slipping up once. Jimin glances at himself in the mirror and yeah, he's definitely going to need the makeup. He thinks of the small gold hoops he has and decides on those too. 

After successfully dressing and making sure his ass looks good for a few ( ~~10 minutes)~~ minutes, he gets to work on his eyeliner. 

-

it's safe to say that Jimin misses the warmups that the basketball team does before the game. 

"Jimin!" He doesn't even get to sit down before he's being called towards Namjoon. 

It's awkward trying to move across the court with the other team still doing warm ups. He manages to bump straight into the other teams point guard and  _oh my god_ is this guy seriously not going to let his waist go. 

"Hey pretty little thing, I'm Taewoon and you are?" Jimin wants to roll his eyes but said dude is pretty tall and muscular. There's no way Jimin could beat him in a fight. 

"He's taken, in fact, his boyfriend is the team captain and point guard. If you'll excuse us." He's being pushed by the basketball teams coach towards the sidelines and his face is so hot. He manages to sputter out an apology for bumping into him before letting himself be pushed. 

- 

When he gets to Namjoon, the taller boy is still staring over at Taewoo or whatever his name is. He glances down at Jimin finally and gives him that dimpled smile that makes him weak in the knees. His long arms instantly wrap Jimin up and he's begging tugged into a solid chest. 

"Was scared you wouldn't show." He mumbles into Jimins bright orange hair. 

"Couldn't find the right jeans to fit my ass. Hey! Do you think it looks good?" He turns around and does a small shake, but yelps out in surprise when a large hand smacks at it. The other team is staring at him, absolutely scandalized. He turns around red faced. Namjoon is smirking like the little shit he is. 

"Mm, looks good baby." The raspy and deep tone kills him a little. That's another reason why he loves coming to the basketball games. Usually timid Namjoon gets edgier and way more possessive. It's totally  ~~(sexy~~ ) hot. 

- 

The front row seats are a lot better than where Jimin usually sits, the middle being too far and way more crowded. To his displeasure, he's sitting directly across from the other team.  _From Taewoon._ He decides to not think about it and focus on the other bench. 

"Oh hey Jimin!" He glances over to see Namjoon's brothers, Taehyung and Jeongguk, sit next to him. 

"Oh! Hey!" He smiles at them and politely listens to what they're telling telling him. But they're chatter breaks off at the sound of the first whistle. 

- 

Namjoon is glancing around the court, one hand dribbling the ball and he can't seem to find an opening. He puts his hand in the air to signal a rotation. In the midst of running, his eyes find Jackson. He turns straight ahead and passes the ball to the left. He quickly wills his legs to get him closer to the basket. 

As soon as his feet touch the key, he turns and almost catches a mouth full of the ball. Snickering he goes up for the lay up and reminds himself to scold Jackson about that later. 

"And Kim Namjoon with the first layup!" There's cheers everywhere but his eyes quickly find his three favorite people. Taehyung looks like an overexcited seal, Jeongguk is giving him a thumbs up and bunny smile. Jimin, _Jimin_ looks absolutely amazed with his eyes glimmering like that. 

-

Jimin is in  _awe._ He's never missed a game but he's also never been close enough to see the look of determination in Joonie's eyes. His Namjoonie, whose sometimes too tall, too broad and too awkward to be anything but a hazard to himself. He feels his chest swell with pride. 

The other is currently running with the ball towards the hoop, his guard is nowhere to be seen, not near him anyway. Jimin watches as his feet plant on the ground and he jumps up, just behind the three point line and shoots it. 

_Swish._

The crowd is absolutely roaring with excitement. Taehyung next to him is screaming at his favorite hyung, adoration evident on his face. Jeongguk is calmer, hands clapping and smiling proudly. Jimin is pretty sure he's screaming loudly himself. 

-

It's halftime now and they're up by twenty. He's listening to the booming of music and chatter around him when Hoseok approaches.

"Hey! Namjoon wants you in the locker room." Hoseok is smirking, a decietful look on his usually smiley face.

Jimin turns to excuse himself from the two younger Kim's but they roll their eyes and wave him off, a knowing smile spread across their lips.

Walking through the locker room means he also has to push through the other teams half of the huge room. He's pretty sure someone pinches his ass. 

"Hey," Hoseok wails, "hands off the captains boy!" Jimin could curl up and die at the embarrassment he's felt today. 

He spoke too soon.

"whose hands are on what's mine?" A shirtless Namjoon peeks his head around the wall, shirtless torso peeking out as well. Jimin totally doesn't rush towards where the other is.  ~~Yes, he does.~~

"You're doing good." He mumbles against the others bare collarbone. 

"There's still a whole other half and not a big enough gap." The other whines and half of the team tells him to shut up. 

"Dude, I don't even know why you're complaining! You got your lucky charm here, Jinyoung ditched me for book club!" Jackson complains loudly and Jimin giggles, hand patting his chest in sympathy. 

"Well, I guess I'll just be all of your guys' lucky charm tonight! So listen up! You guys are going to go out there and win, or else Namjoon won't be in practice for a week because I'll make him my personal slave." Namjoon makes a noise of distress. "You guys already know our agreement. You win, you keep  _my_ captain. You lose and you lose him for the next game." His eyes are narrowed as he sweeps over the team, hands on his hips. 

Yoongi, Namjoon's best friend and practically platonic husband, rolls his eyes but leans forward to start the huddle. Jimins hand goes on the very top. 

"Bangtan on three. One, two, three!" 

- 

Namjoon is  _nervous_. There's a minute left and the score is tied at 80. He glances around the other teams point guard who stares cockily at him. It makes uneasiness settle within him. He's managed to cut the time down before he passes it to Jackson. 

Its passed back to him and he charges for the lay up. Right as his hand releases the ball, an elbow cracks down on his ribs, sending him spiraling backwards. The sound of the buzzer and a swish cuts through his pain. 

- 

"What the fuck! You fucking prick! Let me go Taehyung." Jeongguk is flailing in Taehyung's arms, lunging towards Taewoon and Jimin feels sick as he rushes forward. 

He pushes straight at Taewoon's chest as the other boy moves to block his path. He doesn't understand why Namjoon isn't getting back up as the cheers turn into uneasy chatter. 

He slides next to Yoongi whose checking over the boy. And just as he gets there, he catches a bit of Yoongi's words. 

"You're such a dramatic shit. Get up and stop being cheesy." 

"Joonie. Joonie, what hurts?" Jimin a hands are frantically searching over Namjoons chest and tummy. The elder grins at him. 

"Nothing. Just fell for you." He's smiling that dimpled smile and-

"you fucking shit. You're such a piece of shit Kim Namjoon." Yoongi is cursing him out but he sounds so relieved. Jimin smiles shyly. 

Jimin feels like he's in love. 

- 

"Let's go out for dinner tonight." Namjoon peeks through the review mirror back at his two younger siblings. 

"You're treat?" Taehyung asks, body smile bright and contagious. 

"Actually my treat." Jimin smiles at Namjoon from his side as the boys cheer and speak of what they want to eat. However, Namjoon knows better because there's no way he's letting Jimin swipe his card. Not when he's with him, never. 

 

 


	4. I think I'm in love now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin feels butterflies, fluttering restlessly. He's starting to think that it's just a feeling that associates with Kim Namjoon. They fill his stomach as his heart hurries to catch up with the said body part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's actually pretty late and I wasn't going to update, but I did. So I'm here and I'm praying this is okay bc I'm still going to update tomorrow as planned.   
> ALSO   
> My new plan is to update twice a week.. what do y'all think? Let me know what days you'd like me to update!   
> Alright, sorry let's get into the chapter!

It's been an hour and Jimin is  _still_ mad. He had reached over to pay for dinner, but the elder and his stupidly long limbs managed to slide his card over for dinner. Despite his fuming, the smile Namjoon gave him made his heart flutter.  ~~And Namjoon's brothers gag.~~

He couldn't stay mad for long though. Not when the taller had reached across the center console to intertwine their hands as he drove, thumb rubbing soothing circles. It was all so..  _couple like._ Jimin isn't sure what they are or where they stand, but this makes his heart flutter. 

- 

"uh Joonie? Where are we going?" The smaller wonders out loud as they pass his house, smaller and smaller the further they get. 

"Home." Is the short reply he gets and his stomach is flipping. Jimin is glad he had warned his mother beforehand that he might not be back. "We'll go visit my job tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Oh. Yeah! Can't wait hyung!" Jimin hadn't expected that Namjoon would take him so soon. He's excited to see what exactly his Joonie does. 

He ponders what exactly Joonie could do as he stares out the window. Ilsan blurs as they pass through the streets quietly. The only noise coming from the gentle thrum of the engine and the two younger boys snoring lightly in the backseat. 

Soon, Jimin's eyes fall heavy. The color of the red stoplight painted behind his now fallen eyelids. 

- 

He's acutely aware that someone is snoring quite loudly in his ear. He figures that Namjoon had brought them both to bed, flushing when he feels the breeze against his bare thighs. However, the sound isn't what had awoken him, too used to staying here every night. 

Instead, he's awoken by something,  _or rather someone_ , wiggling their way under Namjoon's other arm. Huffing at the way both his arms have twisted around Jimin. Jimin pretends to be asleep still, ignoring the fact that Taehyung had managed to wedge his way at the foot of the bed and now Jeongguk is here for his hyungs other side.  _They feel like a family._

He falls asleep for the second time that night. 

- 

When Namjoon awakes, he's aware of two things. One, he's overstuffed and heated with multiple bodies covering him and the light streaming over his already hot body. Two, the distinct sound of candy crush is coming from his phone that's laying in Jimin's hands. 

"G'morning mochi." He mumbles softly, afraid of waking the others. His hand subconsciously pets at Jimin's thighs, awaiting a response. 

"Morning Nams." Is the soft little reply he gets. Jimin beams at him for a second, eyes crinkled and face cleaned from all makeup. 

He isn't sure why this look affects him. Park Jimin is  _breathtaking._ His cheeks have a couple spots of acne, eyes puffy from barely awakening, hair a mess and that cute little crooked tooth is oddly noticeable today. And yet Namjoon's breath is still stolen from him. He's so whipped. 

Jimin continues his game, either unaware of Namjoon's staring or unbothered. But judging by the little smirk adorning his face, Namjoon would have to guess it's the latter. He continues to stare, eyes mapping over the smaller boys features, drinking them in with curiosity. He wonders if he had consumed any soju last night. Thinking back on it, he doesn't think he had. 

-

By the time they're able to move, it's practically noon already. The two younger boys awaken to the stuffiness of all four of their body heat. Jeongguk managed to grumble out good mornings and an apology to his hyungs before leaving with Taehyung. 

Jimin doesn't know how Namjoon had managed to convince him, but he's makeup less today. Instead, he's managed to snag one of the tallers hoodies that smell distinctly of fresh linen and warm cookies. He's thrown on the jeans from yesterday, Namjoon frowning a little at that. It makes Jimin a little giddy inside. He hopes it goes away. 

It doesn't. 

Kim Namjoon looks hot as fuck. The older had barely thrown on light wash jeans, an oversized black hoodie and timberlands and Jimin could still jump him right here. He wonders if anyone that Namjoon works with feels the same way. The thought makes his stomach butterflies turn into caterpillars. He feels sick now. 

"Are you ready to go?" Namjoon asks, his voice sounds amused as he throws on a white cap. 

"Hmm, oh yeah." He agrees slowly, eyes finally tearing away from the elders body. 

"Let's get going then? We can stop at Starbucks on the way and get that frappacino you like." The talkers suggestion makes him peak up, head nodding excitedly. 

-

One Carmel frappacino and a car ride of Jimin's overexaggerated singing and they've finally reached their destination. Jimin is partially nervous and excited. Excited because he can finally stretch out, tiredness suddenly seeping into his bones. However, he's nervous because he's pretty sure that this building belongs to BigHit Entertainment. What was Namjoon doing here? Interning? 

- 

Jimin feels butterflies, fluttering restlessly. He's starting to think that it's just a feeling that associates with Kim Namjoon. They fill his stomach as his heart hurries to catch up with the said body part.

After yesterday's game, he was sure that nothing else the older would do could make him feel as in love. He was wrong. Namjoon is  _rapping._

"Who the man told you crazy? Who the fella told crazy, I'm better than ya lazy..." The older boy looks so good like this.  _Sounds so good._ He's practically a natural, confident lyrics and aura shines around him on this stage. 

Jimin claps and oddly enough, he feels emotional enough for his eyes to start watering when Namjoon finishes. The tall boy hops off the stage, eyes searching Jimin's face for anything. Jimin wonders if he can tell how fucking fond he feels.

"Wha- What do you think?" Namjoon has resorted to looking to the ground, ringing one hand with the other. Jimin feels the tear slip and he laughs and he wipes at it, ashamed by his sudden emotion. 

"I love it Joonie! You look so good, sound good too. I'm just- this is wow." Jimin wipes at the rest of his tears, choosing to beam up at his hyung instead.'

"yeah? I was hoping you'd like it baby." There's that damned pet name again. 

- 

As their day ends, too soon for anyone, Jimin concludes something. Starting tomorrow, he will work to claim Namjoon. To claim Namjoon for everything he is and give him Jimin and all his characteristics in return. He can only hope Namjoon will wait for him, as selfish as that it. 


	5. I'm a motherfucking monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh hey Jimin! I didn't expect to see you here!" Hoseok smiles brightly, voice booming over the crowd of murmurs.  
> "I could say the same for you." Jimin jokes, deep down though, he's a little irritated.

After the reveal of his job, he takes Jimin out for lunch with the promise of returning to the club at night. He has a show tonight and he's a little more than nervous that Jimin is going to be there tonight. It makes him nervous enough to tap his fingers on the steering wheel, eyes trained on the red light impatiently. 

Namjoon is shaken out of his thoughts by Jimin squealing as he skips through Namjoon's songs on his phone. 

' _Era moreugetda, I love y'all. Era moreugetda, era moreugetda. Girl I wanna get down.'_ Blares from his speakers yet his ears are trained on Jimin's vocals following Taeyang's flawlessly. It soothes his tapping as he turns the stereo up some. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jimin smile widely before slipping his hand in Namjoon's. 

The taller chooses to ignore the butterflies that have taken to nesting in his stomach. 

- 

'I can't find anything to wear!' Jimin's whines are muffled by the pile of clothes his managed to situation himself in. 

Namjoon huffs, 'just wear whatever, you'll look good either way.' He's impatient as he thumbs through his newsfeed. At this rate he'll be late to the show trying to find his own outfit. 

' _Wear whatever! Wear whatever?!'_ Jimin always had a knack for being extra as fuck in Namjoon's opinion. 'I can't just wear whatever Kim Namjoon! This is the first time I'm going to your shows. What will your fellow rapper friends think of me?!' He's narrowed his eyes now, hands resting on his hips. 

'The less they think, the better.' He mumbles, leaning back on Jimin's bed, legs still situated on the floor. 

He misses the way Jimin smirks, practically prowling towards the elder. He doesn't miss the pressure that straddles his lap, Jimin's smirking face replacing his phone. 

'Oh? Do you have cute friends Joonie? Wonder if one of them would take me home with them.' Jimin makes a face like he's thinking and something angry bubbles in his chest. He flips them over, much bigger frame looming over Jimin's. 

'You could stay home and not go anywhere at all. Bet I could lock you up like Repunzel.' He teases, deep down he's serious though. 

'Sure Joonie, pretty sure Repunzel still fucked the prince and ended up pregnant though.' Jimin teases right back. A snarl bubbles it's way past the other boys lips. 

'Grab a fucking pair of jeans and lets go. You can find the rest of your outfit at my house.' He mutters, rolling his body off the smaller boys and resuming his scrolling. 

Jimin is beaming with pride, but Namjoon doesn't have to know that. 

- 

Namjoon had decided on a sleeveless black shirt, black shorts and matching black shoes. He had put his headband on to push back his restless blonde hair and finished it off with his glasses. 

The smaller boy had easily found his other half of his outfit in the tallers closet. Hands easily directing where the clothing was like he had been waiting for the chance. 

- 

when the younger exits the bathroom, Namjoon easily scowls. He's noticed two things. One, Jimin is wearing his white shirt and expensive ass varsity jacket. Along with his sunglasses and SnapBack. So actually, Namjoon realizes three things. The third being, the fucking leather pants that he has tucked into his brand new adidas. 

'Is there a reason you're looking at me like that Joon?' Jimin asks as his hands fumble at the small gold hoops he's trying to slip in his ears. 

Namjoon glances at the time and back at Jimin's pants. It's already too late to take him back home for different pants and he definitely wouldn't fit anything of the tallers. 

'Nope. Fucking fantastic babe, now please. Can we go? We literally have ten minuets to get there.' Jimin is smirking though, almost as if he knows what he's done. 

- 

Jimin is a little nervous. Namjoon had dropped him off at the front, promising to find him in the crowd after all the sets were over. Jimin is a big boy though so he pushes his way through a crowd of people to the front. He finds himself next to someone familiar when he actually gets there. 

'Oh hey Jimin! I didn't expect to see you here!' Hoseok smiles brightly, voice booming over the crowd of murmurs.  
'I could say the same for you.' Jimin jokes, deep down though, he's a little irritated.

He isn't irritated at Hoseok, couldn't be. His hyung is respectful and cheery and Jimin can't be irritated at him, but irritated at the situation. Judging by the amount of familiar high school faces, a lot of people know of Kim Namjoon's side job. Everyone but Jimin. 

- 

They've gone through multiple sets already and still no Namjoon. Jimin is starting to think maybe Namjoon was really the light boy, covering someone else's song. They've literally gone through everyone. Bobby, Mino, some kid that called himself gun and Jooheon. Still no Namjoon. 

'Alright ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. I introduce you, to Rap Monster.' An announcer speaks and the screams escalate a bunch. 

'Geez. Rap monster? I wonder what asshole that is.' Jimin scoffs to himself. How conceited. 

He doesn't expected that asshole to be his tall, clumsy, dimpled idiot. Though he should've expected he'd call himself something so damn corny. 

'How are y'all feeling tonight?!'  ~~Namjoon~~ _Rap Monster_ asks the crowd. Jimin thinks his ears might explode with all the noise that's irritating them. 'Alright lets get started then. DJ, DROP THE BEAT.' 

'스물하나 우리 엄마의 이젠 다 자란 아들  
181에 68 기럭지 like a model  
멍청한 형들보다 나은 머리와 열린 가슴  
너넨 갖가지 이유로 음해하겠지 나를  
But 난 울부짖어 이제 나는 grown simba  
매일 미친 듯 살어 달력은 늘 December  
곧 너도 알겠지, 이름값 하는 심벌  
난 아직도 RAP MONSTER 넌 바로 나를 씹어  
그래 인트로부터 아웃트로  
너네 귀들을 쓸어담어

줘도 모르는 병신들 말고  
멋을 아는 형들은 다 이리와 어서  
폭발하는 RM의 감성  
설명 못해 어떤 긴 말도  
착한 날 채찍질한 건  
저 18놈들의 입방정  
환절기 간절기 가리지 않는 내 패기  
달고 살게 돼 날 하루 종일, 난 재채기  
다른 이름은 쳇기 so mufuckin check it  
불쌍한 인생 롤이나 해라야 while i rap this  
Left side (c’mon!)  
Right side (c’mon!)  
이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로 (c’mon!)

R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster   
This life I livin, i live life I livin  
You live, they leavin i spit right im heaven  
Sick of your gimic so get right you bitches  
콧대 높은 널 따먹어, 집 밖의 기린  
내가 소리 내면 남자들까지도 싹 다 곧추서  
내 빚 내가 지고 내가 까고 내가 보증서  
When you play LOL, you know i play roles  
Rapper, composer, a star so lay low (I fuck you up)

니 짝사랑 카톡처럼 점점 커지네 일이  
싹 젖게 될 테니 너도 팬티 지참해 필히  
7년째 묵묵히 걸어 이제 열리네 길이  
미리미리 까둬 남 인생 걱정하는 찌질이  
Oh shit.. that was childish  
돈 워리 난 존나 잘 살지  
오늘은 싱가폴, 내일은 타이완 bitch  
I’m so busy poppin’ tags, you so busy shoutin’ nags bitch  
Left side (c’mon!)  
Right side (c’mon!)  
이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로 (c’mon!)  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster   
어떤 감성도 가사로 바꿔 언금술사 bitch  
마음이 가난한 새끼들 입에 풀을 칠하지  
더는 말할 수 없게. 왜 자꾸 또 쩝쩝대?  
날 씹고 뜯고 맛보는 게 그냥 즐겁대  
하류인생 bitch 그렇게라도 자위해라

그래 ‘힙합, 힙합~’이 니 전부겠지 어쩌겠냐  
추석 귀성길같은 새끼들 my rap ain’t for you  
My music ain’t for everybody 특히 not for you  
Left side (c’mon!)  
Right side (c’mon!)  
못 느끼는 새끼들은 저기로 (fuck up)  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
Left side  
Right side  
이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
Left side  
Right side  
이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster  
R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster' 

- 

At this point, Jimin is having so much fun. His vocal chords are aching from the non stop shouting he's been doing, legs sore from bouncing up and down. Though he can take a break now, because the set is finished and now people are just stuck around mingling. 

Hoseok had left a couple minutes ago, explaining to Jimin that he had to return his noona her car before work. So now Jimin was alone, waiting for Namjoon to come find him. A couple of their classmates had walked by and commented on the olders performance tonight. 

'Hey cutie. My names Jiwon, who might you be?' Jimin can't remember if this is Bobby or Mino that had rapped earlier, raspy voice practically growling on the track. He'd be just Jimin's type if it weren't for Kim Namjoon. 

'Um, hi. I'm Jimin.' He smiles awkwardly and bows a little at the other boy. 

'And he's with me.' A deep voice says as he wraps his arm around Jimin's waist. 'Thought I told you I had the cutest one out there Ji.' He chuckles and Jimin is blushing hard now. 

'Man Nams, you always get the cute ass ones. And by cute ass I mean literally, he's got a nice one.' The other teases, winking down at Jimin whose completely red faced at this point. 

'Um.' He stammers out awkwardly. 

'He does. But it's mine so stop staring at it.' Namjoon threatens. Jiwon puts his hands up in mock surrender, smiling at Namjoon and patting his back as he passes by. 'Now that you've met one friend, I've decided you don't need to meet the others.' 

'Wow hyung how lame. How else am I supposed to find someone to take me home.' He teases, biting at his lip nervously. 

'Easy. You don't and I take you home.' Namjoon grits out and grabs at his hand. 

-

phase one, complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO! Okok, so I hadn't actually meant to stop where I did yesterday but I fell asleep mid-typing. Whoops. So today's chapter will just be a little longer.  
> Find me on social media AKA self promo  
> Tumblr; nochuinthestreets


	6. I just want to put my hands on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon looks like a deer caught in the headlights and something in Jimin bubbles up. Emotions rising to his throat and welling behind his eyes.   
> So he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo, what is up (▔▽▔) this chapter is going to draw up some drama for Minjoon. So all you precious fans out there, don't hate me! We are going for a bumpy ride.

The weekend had passed with a blur. After the show Friday, Namjoon had kept his word and took Jimin home with him. But the younger had to leave before he woke up Saturday and didn't see him Sunday. 

In fact, he hadn't seen him today either, Jimin thinks. But glancing out the chemistry window, he can clearly see the elders Audi parked in its usual stall. Jimin scoffs at that, since Namjoon hadn't messaged him he had been late walking to school. 

Letting his curiousity get the better of him, he sneaks his phone under the desk to bother his dimpled hyung. 

_To: Joonie_

_from: Mini Mochi_

_Joonie._

He patiently waits a couple of minutes before re-opening his messages. It was marked read but there's still no chat bubble indicating that Namjoon will text him back. 

_To: Joonie_

_from: Mini Mochi_

_Joon, give me attention (っ◕‿◕)っ_

_message read at 11:14_

 

_to: Joonie_

_from: Mini Mochi_

_this is how you're treating me after making me walk to school?! 凸(¬‿¬)凸(ง'̀-'́)ง_

_Message read at 11:16_

 

_to: Joonie_

_from: Mini Mochi_

_so this is what we're doing now (≧◡≦) ok. Cool._

_Message read at 11:20_

- 

Jimin was disappointed to say the least, when he opened the class door and there was no one waiting for him on the other side. Kids were noticeably staring as well, used to seeing the giant waiting for the smaller boy at the door. He wondered if maybe that hadn't been his car. But deep down Jimin knew that Namjoon was the only one that could afford an Audi. 

So he walked himself to the lunch room and tried not to seem to weird when he sent down by himself. This time, everyone was staring and he felt like an alien. He had never sat alone before! Even all their mutual friends were gone for the day, he felt left out. 

'Hey Chanyeol!' Jimin called out for Namjoon's teamate. The taller boy turned at his request, eyes trained on the floor. Jimin found it odd that he hadn't smiled once yet. 

'Oh, uh hey Jimin.' He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking up. 

'Oh uh, you haven't seen Namjoon today have you?' He asked cautiously. The taller boy sighed and took his hands out of his pockets, choosing to fiddle with them. 

'Actually, uh he's in class still. The teacher called him back.' Chanyeol was lying. Jimin could tell by the way he turned his head to the side when he uttered those words. Jimin decided to play it off as well. 

'Oh. Okay, I should go wait for him then!' He stood up with his lunch and watched the way Chanyeol's eyes widened, but he still didn't speak up. 

With a bow and a muttered boy, Jimin went on to search for his personal giant. 

- 

Jimin decides to check Namjoon's previous class first, just in case he read chanyeol wrong. He doesn't however, expect the sight he finds behind the closed door. 

Namjoon looks like a deer caught in the headlights and something in Jimin bubbles up. Emotions rising to his throat and welling behind his eyes. 

- 

So he runs. 

-

Jimin's feet are pulling as fast as they can, but he can still hear Namjoon behind him, the older gaining speed. He must look frantic as he pushes through the cafeteria, legs going straight towards the other door. He bumps into people, tears sticky on his face and over his vision. Namjoon is still following him. 

When he manages to make it out the door, he isn't even sure where to go. His chest is heaving and the tears still haven't stopped. Jimin wants today to be over already, he should have skipped out. 

He waits a second too long because there are arms wrapping around his stomach, the sound of the door apparently clogged out my his sobs. He almost settles into those arms before he remembers the image he had just saw. 

Those same arms caged around someone Jimin was very familiar with.  _Byun Baekhyun._ Byun Baekhyun was practically a perfected version of Jimin. He was a little taller, body a little smaller, face more defined but more innocent at the same time, thighs thick and stomach flat. Jimin should've seen it coming. 

All these thoughts hit him and suddenly he's sobbing loudly. He dully wonders if any teachers will get fed up and come into the hallway. Namjoon still hasn't let go despite Jimin's obvious fight. 

"Shh, Jimin, shhh." Namjoon tries, whispering in his ear. "I swear it isn't what you thought it was." He pleads, voice heavy with desperation. 

Jimin laughs, the sound dry and saddened. "That's the line every guy spouts when they were doing exactly that." He forces out a smile and shakes his head. "It's fine Joon really. Just wanted to make sure you were fine but obviously you're way more than okay. So just, go back to Baekhyun, alright?" 

- 

"Just go back to Baekhyun, alright?" When Namjoon hears those words, something snaps in him. He isn't letting Jimin slip from him that easily. Not after years of claiming him. Not to some misunderstanding. 

His body reacts before he can, arm reaching out and snatching the boy back to his chest, whirling him around in the process. He easily pulls Jimin's hand upwards and smashes their lips together. The younger lets a gasp past his plump lips at the contact but his hands don't move to push at Namjoon, instead curling into his shirt. 

"Stop playing with me Park Jimin and hear me out." He says, out of breath and lips slick. "Baekhyun and I were working on a scene, if you would have stopped being so dramatic, you would remember that hour is my drama class." Jimin remembers now, according to his burning cheeks and wide eyes. "Second, as much as I love to see you go," he annuciates by squeezing at Jimin's butt, "I hate to watch you leave." 

This is apparently funny to Jimin whose head is buried in his chest, his own wracking with giggles. "I know you did not just use a Lil Wayne verse on me." He accuses, hand jabbing at Namjoon's chest. He just hums and uses his two arms to wrap Jimin up, pull him closer. 

The nice silence is broken by Jimin. "You owe me hyung, made me walk to school this morning past all those creepy ahjussi's." He shudders again, remembering all the lewd comments they had made this morning. "And you had the audacity to ignore my texts." He cries out, pulling his head back some to look up at Namjoon, eyes searching the tallers. 

Namjoon laughs and just pulls him in closer, he doesn't defend himself against any of these claims.  ~~Not that Jimin would listen to him.~~

He just pulls Jimin in for another kiss, ignoring the sound of the school bell. 

- 

Jimin is madly confused. He isn't even sure what Namjoon and him are. He doesn't even know if they are. It only happened today so he's not too sure if he should ask. But he's pretty sure best friends don't spend thirty minutes after school making out in the parking lot. 

He catches his breath before speaking up, hands nervously playing with Namjoon's fingers. "So, uh Joonie. What exactly are we?" He mutters out quietly. Namjoon laughs too loud in the quite space and he feels a little embarrassed about his question.

"You're silly," Namjoon says, body already leaning over the center console, "you've belonged to me from the moment I set my eyes on you Park Jimin." 

- 

"God, Jesus fuck. Really guys?!" Jeongguk cries out when he opens the back door. Taehyung makes a gurgling noise that might be disgust. 

Namjoon and Jimin are quick to break apart, Jimin slumping down in his seat. Jeongguk is still rambling about, 'you nasty ass horn dogs, can't wait to get home-.. barely got together today, can't fucking wait.' as he clicks in his seatbelt, extra huffy. Jimin accidentally meets his eyes in the review mirror before quickly diverting them. 

"Hey, Jiminie hyung?" Taehyung asks, deep voice quite but firm. 

"Hmm?" Jimin asks, turning his head to the side to make eye contact with the younger despite his embarrassment. 

"Don't hurt my brother, I'm telling you this now okay? Because I will burn down your house, I know where you live." The scary part is the fact that he still has that innocent smile on his face, head cocked to the side. Jimin gapes. The younger flashes him a finger heart. Despite his playfulness, the older boy knows he's sincere. 

He nods once to show that he understands. Jeongguk claps happily, "now that we've gotten that out of the way, I hope you realize that involves me Jiminie, I'm hungry." He announces. 

"Yah! You brats! Show Jiminie respect." Namjoon scolds but there's that dimpled smile on his face. 

- 

Jimin thinks they'll be okay, for now. 


	7. Save me, because I can't get a grip on myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you reckon he is in bed?" Baekhyun asked.

Jimin suddenly couldn't keep his hands off the taller rapper. They never did announce or really discuss what they were  _officially._ That had somewhat slipped the shorter boys mind though. All he knew was that Namjoon  _finally_ belong to him. 

The taller had apparently caught the younger staring, turning towards him to throw a wink before returning his attention to practice. From his side, Jimin heard Taehyung gag. He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the other boy. 

"You guys are gross." Taehyung said as Jimin just huffed, sticking out his tongue. 

"You're such a hater Taehyungie." Jimin teased and the other hummed in agreement. 

Jimin was startled by someone sitting next to him. None other than  _Byun Baekhyun_. Jimin was still a little nervous around the other but he couldn't be rude. 

"Oh uh, hey hyung." He greeted quietly. The elder turned to him, his lips quirked a little. 

"Ah, hey Jimin. Come here often?" He asked innocently, head cocked to the side. Jimin  _knew_ Baekhyun knew he came here everyday. 

"Mm." He agreed nodding his head, "I don't usually see you hyung, what brings you here?" He was genuinely curious. Baekhyun hadn't come around much since his best friend Chanyeol had started dating a cute little dude that screamed in excitement a lot. 

Baekhyun just waved his hand, body posture nonchalant. "Oh you know, figured I should get back to rooting for channie. Which brings me to the reason I sat by you." The elder had turned and was staring intensely at Jimin. He felt nervous about what he'd say next. 

"Do continue hyung." 

"Namjoon is a good basketball player, hell of a looker too." Jimin's hands balled at that, from the corner of his eye he could see Taehyung and Jeongguk's sudden interest in the topic. 

Jimin didn't know what to say, simply nodding in agreement. 

"We recently did a scene, and might I add he's a hell of a  _kisser_ too. What do you reckon he's like in bed?" The younger prodded, eyes on the basketball player now. 

-

"That's fucking it!" Namjoon heard from the sidelines. Eyebrows furrowed he looked over to see an angry Jimin in Baekhyun's face. Taehyung seemed to be backing him up. 

Chanyeol's attention must have been gathered because he was making his way over. Namjoon followed in mere curiosity of what the hell was going on. 

"What?" Baekhyun taunted, voice clearer the closer Namjoon got. "You don't have any  _real_ claim over him." Oh. This was what that was about. 

Namjoon watched in horror as Jimin lunged at Baekhyun. And even more horror as Chanyeol pushed him away, little body flinging back into Taehyung who barely was able to support them both. 

"Hey! Don't fucking touch him like that!" Namjoon called at Chanyeol, steadily climbing up the bleachers. He couldn't believe that his childhood friend would even think to touch someone like that. 

"You're really fucking defending him Namjoon?! He's attacking Baekhyun for no reason!" Chanyeol's head had whipped to look at him, eyes disbelieving. 

"He was taunting Jimin!" Taehyung cried in defense. 

"Hardly." Chanyeol shot back. 

"It's not my fault he's acting like a bitch in heat. News flash pup, you haven't been claimed just yet." Baekhyun fired at Jimin. 

- 

Jimin isn't even sure what was happening or why the coach hadn't said something. He watched in slow motion as Namjoon lunged at Baekhyun himself before Chanyeol's bigger body shielded his movement, pushing roughly at the point gaurd. 

"You don't fucking touch him." Chanyeol muttered darkly before looking at Baekhyun. "And you! What the fuck is your problem?!" 

Baekhyun poured, innocent look on his face and Jimin wanted to roll his eyes so bad. 

"Channie, I didn't do anything! We were talking about Namjoon as a basketball player and then he just snapped at me! He's so jealous, I was just being a good friend!" Jimin made a weak noise of protest, but something in him nagged that Baekhyun was right. He had no reason to be jealous. 

Jimin shrunk into Taehyung some as the tallest player turned to look at him accusingly. 

"What  _is_ your problem?" Chanyeol pressed. "You always act like Namjoon belongs to you! He isn't yours, he's his own person. Stop acting like some annoying puppy, you show up everyday, tail practically wagging for attention. It's so insufferable." 

Jimin's eyes watered, embarrassment flooding through his body as the entire basketball team gasped at Chanyeol's words. He was embarrassed. 

-

Namjoon had done a lot of crazy shit in his life. Had to explain to his parents multiple different things that took place. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain to his mother that he just punched her best friends son in his fucking face. 

Or that he kept giving and receiving hits. Namjoon was sure his lip was split and Chanyeol's nose was at a awkward angle. He could hear Jimin crying loudly now and Taehyung yelling for someone. 

-

The two had been fighting for a good minuet already and Taehyung figured they wouldn't stop anytime soon. But looking around it didn't seem like anyone else was going to stop them. Apparently his younger brother had heard his pleads for help. 

Jeongguk eyes widened at the scene of his hyung and Chanyeol rolling around on the floor, hit after hit being exchanged. He almost wanted to take his phone out and record this beautiful scene. 'Worldstar!! No bad kookie.' He scolded himself mentally. 

"Alright, that's enough you two." He warned the elders, but they continued to fight. He sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling his sleeves up and dropping his backpack.

"Jeon Cena!" He said dramatically as he hauled Chanyeol's lanky ass up and right over his shoulder, letting him land on his head. 

His brother stood up, obviously unaware that Jeongguk wasn't helping him. As he began towards Chanyeol, Jeongguk quietly cursed at the boy who wasn't as lanky as Chanyeol. He had a hard time getting the muscled boy up, let alone over his shoulder as he unceremoniously launched him on his head too. 

-

Namjoon winced as Jimin pushed the ice bag against his cheek roughly. "Can't fucking believe you Kim Namjoon, you could've been seriously hurt." 

Namjoon couldn't believe this was the treatment he was getting after saving his ass. He scoffed, "please, the worst I suffered was Jeongguk dropping me on my head." He muttered. 

"You're ridiculous." Jimin sighed, letting his lips brush over Namjoon's nose. At least that hadn't been damaged, and his eyes were okay, aside from the small gash on Namjoon's cheek. 

However, Jimin was a little disappointed in Namjoon's lips. The elders lips were fatter than usual, and split right down the middle. They still were bleeding and it was a miracle that his teeth were still in tact. 

"We haven't even been together a day and you're already fighting people. The world is against us." Jimin joked, but Namjoon's eyes hardened. He quickly leaned forward. 

- 

"What the fuck?!" Jimin squeaked. Instead of the kiss he had been expecting, the taller had diverted his attention to Jimin's neck and randomly bit down. Namjoon chuckled against him 

"Baekhyun said you weren't claimed. Jokes on him." He muttered, breath tickling Jimin a little. 

"You're so fucking childish." He sighed. 

"Look, we get it. You guys are cute but we've been in the parking lot for the last twenty minutes. Can we go?!" Taehyung asked impatiently. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all thought I was gonna let them be together peacefully YALL TRIPPIN.  
> Enjoy the little piece of drama~ it only continues from here (^O^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You did what?!" Namjoon's mom screeched.

Namjoon knew he was going to be in serious shit when he got home. After entering the house, Taehyung and Jeongguk took off up the stairs. Jimin followed them closely, telling Namjoon he'd meet him in his room. 

"Kim Namjoon, is that you?" His moms stern voice cut through the kitchen. He sighed and removed his shoes to make way in that general direction. 

Upon arriving in the kitchen, he was met with his mother sitting at the table. 

"Hey mom." He greeted quietly. He heard his mom gasp and stand up, hands searching over his face and prodding at the swollen parts. 

"Looks like you got into one of hell of a fight." She commented, eyes scanning over his face and wrinkled clothes. 

"I got a call from your school," his mom started. "I am not mad. But I would like to hear your side of the story." 

 _Fuck,_ it'd have been better if the principal just  _told_ them it was Chanyeol he fought. 

"I fought chanyeol." He uttered, more towards his shoes than his parents. 

"You did what?!" Namjoon's mom screeched.

-

After explaining the full story to his mom, she was simply disappointed in the way they handled things. After promising to repair things with Chanyeol and to 'stay away from the byun boy, I mean it Namjoon.' she let him run away to upstairs. 

He found Jimin changed out of his school uniform, one of Namjoon's big hoodies on him and legs bare. He diverted his attention away from where the boy was laying on his stomach, attention on Namjoon's framed photo of the two. Namjoon used his to distraction to discard his own uniform and settle for a pair of grey sweats, low on his hips. He locked the door before settling on the bed as well. 

"Joonie?" Jimin finally acknowledged him. 

"Hmmm." He hummed to show that he was listening. The younger easily rolled into him, settling back against his bare chest. 

"I- we- how long?" He stumbled out, sentence jumbled. 

"How long what?" Namjoon asked, hand pulling Jimin's hip to his so they could snuggle properly. 

"How long have you liked me? And how? I just- I don't understand." He mumbled, voice small and worried. Something about it pulled at Namjoon's heart strings. He turned the smaller boy around.

"Park Jimin, why are you doubting yourself? Or are you doubting me?" The question had meant to be rhetorical but Jimin spoke up. 

"It's not that it's just-" he started only to be cut off. 

" _I_ don't understand  _you._ I don't know why you want me. Why you want someone like me. I'm good at basketball but bad at words. I can dribble a ball fluidly and remember all my lines in a rap, but trip when I walk. I can't sing, but I can mumble words over a beat in a sultry tone and pray for the best. I have an IQ of 148 and still can't find why you like me. I can answer math questions and read long books, but I can't speak my emotions as well as I read them. I'm not self conscious or lacking confidence, but you make me feel like I do." 

"I'm so-" 

"No. You dont make me self conscious, you just make me curious. You make me wonder why the sun is so bright everytime you smile. Or why the chimes of a tinkling bell sound so good when you laugh. I wonder how your warmth breaches and allows me to bask in it, even though I'm standing in the shade. You make me so nervous I can hear drums beating in my ears, I wonder if you can hear the sound of my heart? I'm fluent in four different languages and still haven't stumbled upon a word to describe how ethereal and gorgeous you are." Namjoon spilled out his entire soul, but his words were confident as if they had been memorized. 

He heard a strangled sound that he recognized as a sob, before small hands wrapped their way around his. He figured he could continue. 

"Sometimes I wonder if I could write songs, with a melody just like the one you speak in everyday. You're just so gorgeous." 

"I'm not." Jimin argued stubbornly. 

"But you are." Namjoon pressed. "You've got high cheekbones, adorned by chubby cheeks that turn your eyes into little crescents when you laugh or smile. A cute little nose that holds up your glasses when you choose to wear them, followed by plump lips. Cherry pulled over teeth white like snow. You're tummy is quite cute even though you keep pushing for abs, I like you better like this. And don't even get me started on this," he reached behind to grab at Jimin's butt. The younger automatically blushing red. "You're so  _thick_ and it's my favorite thing, so stop trying to lose weight." He scolded. 

"Just want to be perfect for you." Jimin mumbled into the tallers chest. 

"I don't want you any other way Park Jimin. We have different definitions of the word apparently, so stop trying to rearrange what mine is." 

-

Jimin was in awe. The elder had fallen asleep, snores spilling into the silence. But Jimin sat awake and wondering how he got so lucky. 

The older was a catch, whether he realized it or not. All long limbs covered by defined muscles, voice deep and velvety. He had the thickest lips pulled in by the deepest dimples. But he wasn't all looks. He was smart and philosophical, words so pretty that Jimin could listen to him talk and explain all day. He could play basketball and every other sport, and spit out words about as fast as he could dribble. He was amazing. 

And Jimin would be the one to make sure he knew that, he decided. Pressing a small kiss to the olders cute button nose, he snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes for a nap as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO big favor..  
> I need you guys to comment and tell me how I'm doing. I'm not sure if this is good enough to continue and it's my first /real/ chaptered fic :/
> 
> Bother me on tumblr @ 'nochuinthestreets' i like making friends (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Bang bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae!" The slightly loud boy introduced himself, "I'm here to apologize on behalf of my boyfriend."

Jimin was awoken by a quiet knock on his bedroom door, the light in the room still nonexistent. He groaned in response and snuggled deeper into the earth radiating on his left side. 

"Hyung." He heard Taehyungs voice whisper from the other side, "hyung. Your mom wants to know if you're staying again?" 

Jimin grunted in response, already halfway back to sleep. Had he glanced at the clock he would've noticed it was almost eleven at night and he missed dance practice.  _Again._

-

The second time Jimin woke up, he felt  _too_ rested. The type of rested that made your body sluggish and extra hot, as if you have a fever. He awoke to someone poking at his stomach, his mind slowly registering the dimples above him smiling. It made him feel extra self conscious of how he looked when he woke up, but his body was too slow to even agree with him. 

Blinking his eyes slowly, he inspected further and noticed that his boyfriend was already dressed. He looked good as hell in his rounded glasses, blue skinny jeans tucked into timberlands and an oversized black hoodie. The taller boys eyebrows rose into his backwards SnapBack and Jimin finally ripped his eyes away. 

He managed to get ready sluggishly, grabbing a pair of ripped blue jeans he had left at Namjoon's house previously. As he tugged on an oversized plaid hoodie, he couldn't help but notice that he rarely wore his own clothes any more. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept in his own bed, or kissed his moms cheek on the way out the door.

 "Ready?" Namjoon questioned as the smaller boy slipped in his small gold hoops. 

"Mmm." He agreed, grabbing a white hat to cover his messy hair. "Could use some coffee though." He muttered, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Namjoon just laughed loudly and walked off to gather the other two boys. Jimin pouted. 

- 

namjoon arrived to English late because the line at Starbucks just had to be long. And the worst part was they had messed up his order and gave him the same sweet shit Jimin was obsessed with. He was pretty sure that his hands were shaking from how strong the sugar had been. 

Upon entering the class, he noticed that people had actually decided to show up today. That left the only seat left next to some boy that looked a lot like a dinosaur. He wasn't even sure he had ever seen the boy before today. 

However, as he neared the table the boy just smiled warmly and pulled back the seat in a quiet offering. He plopped down with a sigh, shrugging his backpack and letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Namjoon was lucky he was near the back of the class, which allowed him to doze off into wonderland. 

- 

Jimin was slightly irritated with the taller boy. This was the second time he was running late, leaving the smaller boy on his own in the now, nearly empty hallway. He took out his phone to distract him before someone called out to him. 

"Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae!" The slightly loud boy introduced himself, "I'm here to apologize on behalf of my boyfriend." 

"Um, hello. I'm Park Jimin. I- uh, thank you I suppose. But I'm not quite sure who your boyfriend is?" Jimin added sheepishly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! You are Joonie's boyfriend right? I'm Chanyeol's." He clarified, Jimin had thought he looked familiar. 

"Ah! Yes, I thought I recognized you. It's really no worries though, I understand the bond of best friends." Jimin smiled at him. 

"Hmm, I suppose. The only difference is the one defending you is actually your boyfriend. I'm not exactly sure what mine is doing with his." He muttered sourly. 

Jimin cleared his throat awkwardly, "yeah, I suppose so. Speaking of boyfriends, you wouldn't happen to have seen mine, would you?" Jimin tried tk hide his annoyance, but from the way Jongdae had giggled, he wasn't sure he did so good. 

"Actually, I just had class next to him. He sat next to me and I thought I'd have time to apologize but he knocked out. Last I saw him, he was getting scolded by the teacher." Jimin isn't even sure why he's surprised anymore. The taller boy spent most of his time absorbing his lessons through dreams. 

"Aish. I'd wait around for him but I'm already painfully late for dance practice which I missed last night as well." Jimin complained to the smaller boy. 

"I have him in my next class, I could tell him if you'd like?" Jongdae offered, to which Jimin nodded eagerly. 

After parting ways and promising to meet up again sometime, Jimin finally made his way towards his class. 

-

The only thing that sucked about being is dance class was the fact that he shared said class with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Not that he had anything against chanyeol, but the smaller boy was a different story. And he couldn't even say he was a bad dancer, the other caught on well and moved smoothly. He only wished he could say the other was as uncoordinated as Chanyeol was. 

However he wasn't. In fact, he was so smooth he had managed to trip up Jimin without anyone noticing. Occasionally letting his leg slip out a little farther and clash with Jimin's. Many times the smaller boy fell on his ass, and each time Baekhyun would ask if he was okay. What a little  _bitch_. 

When the bell rang, Jimin was happy to bolt out of there. He decided upon meeting Namjoon at his class today, trying to get far away from Baekhyun. However, his ass still hurt from falling so much that he actually was limping his way there. He only had to walk halfway before noticing his boyfriend walking side by side with his best friend, Yoongi. 

Upon Jimins arrival, Yoongi slapped Namjoon's chest and waved at Jimin before taking his own exit. Jimin was sure he was going to find Hoseok. 

"What's up babe? Why're you walking like that?" Jimin sighed but began to rant. 

"Fucking Byun Baekhyun is such a bitch. Might as well call him Byun  _Bark_ hyun. He continuously tripped me all class without anyone noticing! Like how the fuck?! My ass is so sore, I just want to go to some massage place and get ice cream and-" the boy breathed loudly, halfway through having a breakdown. 

"Now, now. Take deep breaths, you'll be fine. I can't say I'd appreciate you getting an ass massage so you'll have to settle for ice cream after school and a nap in my bed. Sound good?" Namjoon asked, searching Jimin's face for any objection. The other just nodded in agreement. 

-

However, that was only half of his crappy day. At lunch, he was sat in between Hoseok and Seokjin, talking animatedly when it happened. 

"And the dance for it is pretty goo-" Jimin was cut off by the feeling of someone's hot soup splashing on top of his head, now unprotected by the hat that was shoved in his backpack. 

He yelped loudly as tears threatened to slip from his eyes. It was scorching and his scalp felt so sore. He was aware of the commotion the action had caused. 

"Hey! The fuck is your problem kid?!" Yoongi yelled at the mystery person, though Jimin was sure he knew who it was. 

"My bad, I could've swore this was where the trash can was located." Half the cafeteria laughed at Baekhyun's words. 

Jimin felt like crying. Namjoon had left to get him lunch off campus and was no longer there to sheild the smaller boy from their harsh comments. 

Hoseok hugged Jimin tightly into his side while Taehyung scrambled through his bad for his gym shirt, helping Jimin out of the sticky hoodie. 

"Even if it were, I don't think it's big enough to fit your whole body." Seokjin bit back as he helped Jimin, wiping at his hair with a shirt he had turned into a rag.  Yoongi was actually fuming in his seat and Jimin wriggled closer to Hoseok. Jeongguk had gone off with Namjoon and Jimin wished he had gone as well. 

"Hey!" Someone shouted as they pried through the crowd, Jimin resisted Taehyung pulling him towards the bathroom to see who it was. 

Kim Jongdae appeared in the swarm of people, chanyeol in tow looking absolutely embarrassed. "What the fuck is your problem?! You're so bitter over Chanyeol that you can't help but try to steal other people's boyfriends and get mad when they're not interested." Chanyeol was absolutely red at this. 

"Oh sit the fuck down  _Daedae."_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Nobody wants your bum ass man." 

- 

Taehyung had managed to drag Jimin to the bathroom to change, but not before he witnessed the loud clap of Jongdae's fist in Baekhyun's face. Jimin almost felt bad for him, the loud boy had worn a sleeveless shirt today and it was obvious he was far from noodle like, his arms were huge. 

He only wishes he could've been there to see the rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ya girl had the shittiest day of my life today π_π therefore, my chapter is being uploaded a little late. 
> 
> But i promised to update everyday so here I am. 
> 
> Feel free to message me at; nochuinthestreets i love making friends


	10. Kimchi and mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dae, fuck, Dae get off him!"

Namjoon was shook as fuck. Jimin had sent off him and Jeongguk with specific instructions. Needless to say he was surprised upon entering the cafeteria with the kimchi and mandu to find Kim Jongdae beating  _the fuck_ out of Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked about as mindblown as Namjoon felt, the shorter boy had seemed so sweet earlier when he allowed Namjoon to sleep half on his desk. 

But said  ~~sweet~~ boy was going absolutely ape shit crazy. Upon further inspection of the scene, Namjoon could confirm that Jongdae was absolutely railing him. At the point guards presence, Chanyeol finally sprung to life. 

"Dae, _fuck,_  Dae get off him!" Chanyeol pleaded, pulling a little at the smaller boy. 

Deciding to help him, Namjoon and Chanyeol were finally able to break them apart. Jongdae was actually sweating, just from the punches he had thrown. A crowd of people surged to Baekhyun, including Chanyeol's younger brother Sehun. 

"Yah Kim Namjoon! I didn't just beat Baekhyun's ass for you to ignore your innocent boyfriend!" Jongdae scolded, looking around Namjoon realized his friends were missing from the cafeteria. 

-

if Namjoon were  _smart_ he'd text one of the others about where they were. But instead he was running through every hall with kimchi and mandu in his hands. After what felt like forever, he spotted Jimin's shock of orange hair outside on the field. 

"Baby! Baby, fuck, are you okay?!" Namjoon panted harshly, bending with his hands on his knees. "Fuck babe, if you are I think I need you to drop me off at the hospital. Pretty sure my heart was beating hard enough to break a rib! I could be punctured through the lung right now. Oh my god, that's some serious damage." He was cut off from his rambling by a small giggle. 

"Yah! You're boyfriend could be suffering from a burnt scalp and you're worried about running?! Are you even the star athlete?" Namjoon was struck by Yoong's very small and very harsh palm. 

"What? Why would your scalp be burnt? Why are you wearing Taehyung's shirt?  _Do you need to go to the hospital?_ Shit I knew I should've filled up my tank, I'm at a quarter already, the hospital isn't too far rig-" 

"I'm glad you're concerned Joonie." Jimin rolled his eyes, "but just so you know, if you broke up that fight in the cafeteria, you aren't touching my ass for a week." He threatened. 

"What?!" Namjoon shouted, ignoring their friends sniggering. "I mean, no, no I totally didn't touch that fight at all."

"Jiminie hyung! Did you see that fight in the cafeteria?! It was so wild, it took Chanyeol  _and_ Namjoon to break it up!" Fuck, Jeongguk had the worst timing ever. 

"Oh?" Jimin raised his eyebrow more towards Namjoon. 

He cleared his throat, "so why was your scalp burnt again?" 

-

if Jimin had known that telling Namjoon would end up like this, he would've waited until school ended. The older boy wouldn't get off him. He'd made Jimin wear his hoodie that he kept in a locker and kept pressing kisses to the top of his hair. 

Half the school was staring at them, or more at Namjoon considering he had practically flattened Jimin into his side and under his arm. 

"Joon?" He asked.

"yes mochi?" The taller answered curiously.

"where's my food?" 

"Oh fuck." The taller cursed. 

-

somewhere on the field, Seokjin discovered the bagged kimchi and mandu, still perfectly contained. 

"Don't mind if I do."

- 

jimin promised his mom he'd be home today for the first time in almost a month. He however, didn't say he'd be alone. However his mom didn't seem surprised to hear Namjoon tripping over his own shoes in the doorway. 

"Namjoon-ah, be careful." She reprimanded. Jimin was proud to say that his mom absolutely loved the clumsy elder boy. When jimin was small, she'd always tell him that if he ever ended up with Kim Namjoon, it was okay. 

"Sorry ajumma. Thank you for having me." He bowed, only to be grabbed by his arm and hugged around his stomach. Jimin was about as small as his mom. 

"Nonsense Joon, you are always welcome here." Jimin's heart fluttered a little at the scene, he quickly captured a picture of the two encased in a hug. 

-

"hey Joon?" Jimin whispered in the silence of his room. "Are you still awake?" 

Namjoon hummed in response. Jimin cuddled closer and ran his hands over the taller boys skin, tracing the muscle on his stomach. 

"The other day, you said all those nice things. But you never let me return the favor." 

"baby, you don't hav-" Jimin cut him off quickly. 

"But I want to! I want you to know how everytime you talk, voice as deep as the butterflies that settle in my stomach, I can't think. But I'm listening, I'll always listen. Whether the words are dipped in honey and sweet or sprinkled in star dust and scientific. I like that you let me wear your clothes that smell of lilac and vanilla, despite how masculine you appear it's so you. You told me I don't make you self conscious, but everytime you said something nice about me, you put yourself down.. Do I- do I make you feel that way?" He mumbled into the others collarbone. 

"No, you don't Jimin. I thought I told you that." Namjoon grumbles quietly. 

"You say that but are harsh on the things you can't do. You have all these things to say about your sports, but it's so sexy that your invested in all these physical activities. You've got legs that you trip on but that's because they go on forever. You've got such a high IQ and I want you to go somewhere with that, get into a good college. And if you don't want to, do something with your rapping skills. Mini's always going to be here, or there, or wherever you are." Jimin finishes. 

He almost think Namjoon's fallen asleep until a hand snakes around his thigh and uses it as leverage to pull him up. Thick lips press at his own, before creating a path all over his face. 

Jimin falls asleep to the calming feeling of kisses being pressed everywhere. He doesn't think he's ever felt this loved in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day has been pretty slow and I totally forgot to update so I'm a couple hours off my normal timing, but it's still daily so yay!! 
> 
> Keep commenting bunnies! I love to read and reply to them. 
> 
> And if you'd like to; message me at nochuinthestreets on tumblr!


	11. One day at a time, the suns gon shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash. That's what the summary of this is

Jimin is aware that he's being a brat. But he's already had to suffer through an entire class of landing on his ass again because of Baekhyun. And now Namjoon is telling him that he has practice after school. He wants to throw a tantrum. 

“Jiminie, you can't just keep Namjoon from his other duties.” Hoseok chides softly, “we need him before the spring tournament.” Seokjin nods his head in agreement, cheeks full of noodles

“Yeah, plus that's like, defiling him as a person.” Taehyung chimes in. 

“Yah! Do you even know what defiling means?” Yoongi accuses, the two quickly launching into an argument. 

Seokjin quickly turns his attention to Jimin, “you need to stop letting Baekhyun push you around. I know you're used to Namjoon taking care of you, but what if he fights again? He barely got off on the last one Jimin, think about his scholarships.” Jimin feels small under the gaze of his oldest hyung. 

“Yah! I'm going to give you some advice as your favorite hyung, beat his ass! I know 95% of you is small and soft but I'm pretty sure the other 5% is fed the fuck up with this bullshit.” Yoongi butts in. 

“Language!” Seokjin cries out, appalled. “There are children around.” 

“Yeah Jiminie hyung! Beat his ass!” Jeongguk adds, Seokjin eyes widening comically. 

“Kookie, who taught you that?!” He scolds. 

“Yoongi hyung.” Jeongguk blames, chomping on his food and relishing in the pat to the head he gets for snitching. 

“You _little shit_!” Yoongi cries out, “I didn't teach your disrespectful ass jack, you can blame your noodle ass brother for that potty mouth!”  
-  
Jimin is dying, he just wants to go home already. luckily, he doesn't have any classes with Baekhyun. However, he did promise he'd stand up for himself the next time around. However, that wouldn't be today.  
Out of boredom, he decides to text Namjoon. He isn't sure that the older will answer, he's probably in P.e or something right now. It wouldn't hurt to try though.

_to: loml♡_  
from: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ  
babe.

_to: loml♡_  
from: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ  
after class can i take a nap???

_to: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ_  
from: loml♡  
sure.

_to: loml♡_  
from: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ  
In ur bed???

_to: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ_  
from: loml♡  
sure.

_to: loml♡_  
from: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ  
I'm so excited.

_to: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ_  
from: loml♡  
mom will pick u up w. the boys after school. I gtg straight to Ю　○三　＼(￣^￣＼）

_to: loml♡_  
from: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ  
tf is that supposed to be???

_to: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ_  
from: loml♡  
It's me playing basketball. Ur not the only 1 w. emoticons ಠ_ಠ

_to: loml♡_  
from: mochiii(っ◕‿◕)っ  
bYe.

-  
Jimin stayed true to his word and went straight to Namjoon’s house. However, according to the taller boys mom, Jimin wasn't eating enough. His nap was prolonged as she forced him to sit at the table and finish a full meal. He loved her, _really_ , she was so great to him.  
He did eventually make it up to Namjoon’s room. He wasn't surprised to find the room perfectly clean and neat, aside from the small hamper that had a couple clothes spilling out of the side. He threw himself directly on the bed, kicking his jeans to the side and settling under the covers. Jimin crashed out almost immediately.  
-  
Namjoon guessed that Jimin must've been completely crashed out. Considering the younger hadn't answered namjoon’s proposal to go out for dinner tonight. Deciding to give the younger a little more time to respond, he offers to help clean up the gym.  
“Uh, Namjoon? Could we talk?” A familiar deep voice asks, uncertainly.

“I'm all ears, but if you're going to stay you're going to need to help clean up.” Chanyeol smiles, full of hope and quickly begins to pick up stray basketballs. 

“I- I know what I said was wrong. Hell, half of it wasn't even true. Jimin is such a sweetheart, I feel like I was a dick.” 

“You were a dick.” Namjoon confirms. 

“I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm so sorry.” Chanyeol mutters, head hanging. 

“I'm over it. But Chanyeol? Don't ever say it again, because I'll gladly beat the hell out of anyone for him.” Chanyeol nods, hair all floppy and eyes crinkly before he scurries off towards the locker room. Namjoon follows slowly behind, checking his phone for a text from Jimin.  
-  
He never did text Namjoon back, so the other settles for buying food and a movie for them instead. They can go on a date another day he decides. Which is why he's struggling through the door with a bag full of bulgogi, buldak and udon. He hadn't any idea what the smaller boy wanted to eat so he went a little crazy. 

The house is eerily quiet aside from the sound of the tv coming from the living room. He walks past Jeongguk and Taehyung, surrounded by food dishes and sound asleep. Upon arriving in the kitchen he finds a note from his mother, who had apparently caught some extra shifts at the hospital. He sighs, worry settling in him before settling the food down and throwing the note out.  
-  
Namjoon was right, Jimin is passed out, the sound of Namjoon’s recent mixtape playing softly from his computer in the corner. The younger is sprawled out on his bed, jeans kicked off somewhere and namjoon’s hoodie pulled up around his stomach. 

“Baby.” Namjoon mutters, kissing at the exposed skin of the younger. 

“Ngh.” Jimin groans, hand swatting around near Namjoon’s head. The older grins devilishly before blowing a raspberry right next to Jimin’s belly button. Jimin whines out, kicking his legs out to squeeze around Namjoon’s middle. 

“Cmon, wake up. I bought some food since you ignored my proposal for a date.” He jokes. 

“What?” Jimin's hands fly out to his phone on the side table before pouting. “Aw, but wanna go on a date with you Joonie.” 

"It's okay, we can go some other day.” Namjoon reassures him, “now lets go, you need to eat and gain some weight.” He mutters, nuzzling his face in Jimin’s soft tummy. 

“Stoppp. I need to lose weight.” Jimin complains, glaring down at his stomach. 

“No you don't. You're getting so thick baby, I love it.” He counter attacks, hand sneaking around to squeeze at Jimin’s butt. 

“Yah! I'm starting to think you've been feeding me so much on purpose.” He complains, swatting Namjoon’s hand off so he could pull on a pair of sweatpants.

“I also got that movie you wanted to see. The Disney one. Moana???” Jimin smiles at him, eyes complete crescents.  
-  
“You bought so much chicken.” Jimin says in awe as his eyes skin over all the food the taller had bought for the two. 

“Yeah, I'm not sure why. I was really craving fuck.” “Oops, autocorrect I meant duck.” 

Jimin holds in his giggles. “Namjoonie?” 

"Hmm?” The others attention is intent on filling his plate. 

"One, you can't autocorrect a sentence that is being spoken out loud. Two, nobody says ‘lol’ out loud.” He accuses the taller. “Besides, I usually wait till after the first date.” 

“Uh, what do you mean usually?” Namjoon questions, rice spoon hovering above the carton. 

Jimin shrugs, “was talking about what I'd let you do.” He jokes before walking back towards the direction of the olders room. 

“Wait!” He hears followed by the thumping of Namjoon’s footsteps after him.  
-  
Namjoon hadn't expected Jimin to fall asleep right away. Especially considering that he already had a nap today. However, the younger had finished eating and crawled into Namjoon’s lap, pushing his face into Namjoon’s neck and falling asleep. He was always like this though, after feeling full he had a tendency to crash out. 

The movie wasn't even halfway over and Namjoon would usually love to hold Jimin in his arms. However, the younger wouldn't stop squirming to get comfortable and it was starting to get super awkward. He was forced to wake the younger boy up for the second time today. 

“Baby.” He muttered, leaning back to kiss at Jimin’s nose. He was met with a whine as the younger's body followed after his.

“Come on, wake up so we can rearrange.”  
He was met by half lidded eyes peeking up at him. The smaller boy half threw, half pushed himself off the tallers lap. He immediately followed the warm body. Jimin just hummed happily, hands reaching up to thread into Namjoon’s hair. The movie was long forgotten as Jimin threw his leg around Namjoon’s. Namjoon fell asleep to the sound of Jimin humming and the warm light of the tv splayed across them.  
-  
Namjoon's mom arrived home during the early morning hours and was greeted by the warmth of the heater. Passing by the living room, she couldn't help but smile as anime played in the background of her younger two’s snoring, cuddled up to each other. She quietly turned off the tv before turning her direction towards the stairs. She moved quietly in case her other two boys were asleep. 

As quietly as possible, she pushed the door open and adjusted her eyes to the light coming from the screen, soundtrack still playing as the opening sequence repeated. The sight she was met with made her squeal quietly, hand reaching in her pocket for her phone. She snapped a quick picture of the two boys wrapped around each other sending it off to Jimin’s mom. The caption read ‘I ship it LOL.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to kill myself. I had a super long and good chapter written out and then my phone closed out the tab. Idk if this is going to be half of what I wrote earlier considering how hard I worked on it. 
> 
> I honestly feel like crying, kms.


	12. You dream a dangerous dream

Chanyeol was shocked. When Baekhyun had asked him to come over after practice, he hadn't expected this at all.

“You -- you want me to do _what_?!” Chanyeol shouted, completely flustered by the request.

“I need you to flirt with Jimin, catch him in a way that's inappropriate. I need you to _ruin_ him.” Baekhyun stated calmly, picking at his nails.

“No, no I can't do that. What the fuck is _wrong_ with you Baek? Why are you so obsessed with this kid?!” Chanyeol asked, shaking his head, permed curls bouncing viciously.

“Come on Chanyeol. You know how much I hate that little shit. And it helps that Namjoon is just _so damn fine_.” Baekhyun pleaded, licking at his lips.

“Yeah, I know how much you hate him but I don't understand _why_?” Chanyeol was confused with his best friends behavior.

“When I came to this school, everyone was invested in me. I was the best at _everything_. Now some measly little sophomore comes in and suddenly he's got the hottest junior in town.” Baekhyun spits out, shaking his head.

“No -- no you weren't the best at _everything_ Baek. Yixing is the best dancer, along with Hoseok. Besides, Jongdae has been the lead singer here and you know that. You're acting like Jimin came in and stole your man when the truth is, he's _had_ Namjoon since they were kids. Namjoon has _been_ his, trust me, I've been around him just as much as Jimin has. So I don't know what the _real_ reason is behind you always messing with Jimin, but I'm not going to stand with it.” Chanyeol attacks Baekhyun. The smaller boy just chuckles.

“You're even going to stand against your best friend, Channie?” He pouts, lowering his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes.

“No.” Chanyeol agrees. “No -- I'm standing against a conniving _bitch_.” He mutters before grabbing his things and hastily making his way towards the door. 

-

-  
Jimin wakes up to the sound of ‘fxxk it’ blaring from Namjoon’s phone. However, the older makes no indication that he's going to move.

“Joon.” He shakes him gently. “Joon, your phone is ringing.” He tries again.

The older just groans and pulls him closer, “so answer it.” Jimin rolls his eyes but grabs at the phone, harsh light blinding him momentarily.

“Hello?” He speaks into the phone.

“Hello. You aren't Joonie -- who is this?” An overexcited voice speaks over the phone.

“ _Who is this?_ ” Jimin asks accusingly, moving to sit up but Namjoon’s forearm restricts it. He settles for squirming onto his side and glaring down at Namjoon.

“It's his secret lover.” The voice deadpans. “Dude, it's Jackson. This is Jimin, isn't it?”

“Yes Jackson hyung, this is Jimin. Now, may I ask why you're calling my boyfriend at 2 in the morning?”

Jackson groans on the other side, “tell that idiot that he missed his show tonight kissing your ass. The boss is pretty mad.” Jimin’s eyes widen before he slaps a hand across Namjoon’s bare chest, eliciting a yelp. He's vaguely aware of Jackson hanging up.

“ _What_?!” Namjoon asks, mild irritation seeping under his skin. “ _What is it now?! I'm trying to sleep, seriously stop being annoying_.”

Jimin is probably a little dramatic, which is what causes him to harshly detangle himself from the other. He searches for the sweatpants he kicked off, quickly pulling them up and exiting the room.

Taehyung doesn't question it when Jimin enters the living room and snuggles up between the younger two. He just pulls Jimin closer and leeches off his warmth, deep voice humming softly. Jimin falls asleep again for the third time.

-  
When Namjoon wakes up, the first thing he notices is that half his bed is cold. And not the kind of cold that still lingers with a little warmth. The stale cold that makes you hiss when your warm skin meets it. That's what makes him throw off his cover and begin to search for the smaller boy.

He doesn't remember why Jimin left, but he doesn't find him very far away. In fact, he's curled up in the little nest of blankets and pillows his younger brothers are. His eyebrows furrow, trying to remember why Jimin would be curled up to Taehyung, eyes a little puffy. After coming up with nothing, he decides ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and picks the smaller boy up, cradling Jimin to his chest and making his way back to his room.

Jimin is still crashed out when Namjoon puts him back in his spot. The younger pouts in his sleep before squirming more towards the wall, farther from Namjoon. That makes the taller boy even more confused, he wonders if Jimin is just having a bad dream. But the huff of breath that Jimin lets out, before opening his brown eyes let's Namjoon know -- he fucked up.

“Why'd you bring me here? Thought I was annoying Joon?” The smaller boy accuses, but his tone sounds more hurt than anything. The taller boy doesn't remember all of that, but he scoots closer to the small boy to apologize anyway.

“You're not baby.” He assures him, “come on, don't be mad at me mochi.” He begs, placing his hands low on Jimin’s hips to drag him back towards Namjoon’s chest.

He brushes kisses against the smaller boys neck. He assumes he's forgiven when the other stretches back to bare his neck a little bit more. Jimin squirms at a particular spot and Namjoon's hands quickly add pressure to force his hips to halt.

“Sorry Joon.” The other one mutters, bashful.

“It's fine.” He mutters into the quiet space.

“You missed a show last night.” Jimin speaks up, Namjoon internally curses himself for forgetting.

“Shit.” He mutters.

“How am I supposed to drive oppa’s Audi if he can't afford it anymore?” Jimin asks innocently, pressing himself closer to Namjoon.

“You need to not.” Namjoon sputters out, red faced.

“Okay daddy.” Jimin jokes, getting up to stretch. Namjoon is practically a mess on the bed, mouth open and gaping.  
-  
“Boys breakfast!” Namjoon’s mom calls out. However, she's only met with the sound of a collision that sounds a lot like bodies falling upstairs.

“They're probably like, doing the sex up there or whatever.” Taehyung mutters, chewing thoughtfully on his pancakes.

“Kim Taehyung!” She screeches absolutely horrified.

It only gets worse when the boys come down completely disheveled. They give her a weird look as she serves them, embarrassed and too ashamed to look them in the eye. Taehyung’s quiet ‘told you so’ is what leads her to excuse herself, telling them she promised to pay Jimin’s mom a visit. (Which isn't a complete lie.)

On the way out, she kisses a still sleeping Jeongguk’s head. “My last innocent son and only hope.” She mutters sighing.


	13. Give me your hand, save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are we going to do, oppa?"

Jimin is aware he's staring -- hell, they all are. However, he hadn't exactly _seen_ this coming. Not at all. And by _this_ , he means Yoongi and Hoseok. Who are looking more and more embarrassed and the amount of staring going on.

“I um-” Namjoon tries to break everyone's concentration on the new couple. “Congratulations guys.”

“Thanks Joon.” Yoongi mumbled, looking way too red faced to be usual for him.

“Wow, _what the fuck?!_ ” Seokjin curses, which shocks everyone to turn their attention towards him. “You -- you fucking _bitches_!” He cries out. “You -- I. I'm older than all four of you and I'm still single! Why?! Has nobody seen this face?!” He sputters, red faced. This causes the tension to leave as the entire group laughs.

“Don't worry SeokSeok.” Hoseok sniggers, “I'm sure someone is looking for a sugar daddy.”

“Look here you little shit, your boyfriend is barely older than me! In fact, he's practically a grandpa compared to me!” Seokjin defends himself.

Jimin is acutely aware of someone sitting next to him -- Jeongguk. The youngest boy has a shit eating grin on his face.

“Jin hyung is cussing so much! It's so cool! Can we all cuss?” Jeongguk asks curiously.

“Listen here bunny boy,” Seokjin points a finger at Jeongguk whose eyes widen “I better not here any bad words come from you.”

The table erupts into an argument between the youngest and the oldest. Jimin takes this time to turn his attention back to the new couple. He smiles sweetly at them, ‘ _you guys are just fine_ ’ he mouths to them. He gets the sun and a gummy smile in response.

-

Jimin is in the midst of going to his next class when he runs into a firm chest. The boy is older but he isn't Namjoon. Jimin stumbles back quickly, ready to apologize when he notices the person.

Chanyeol looks nervous, like he has half a mind to bolt away. How ironic, considering he'd already put bruised handprints on Jimin when pushing him last week.

“Hyung?” Jimin asks curiously, he knows for a fact this isn't Chanyeol’s next class.

“I'm sorry!” Chanyeol blurts out. “I'm so sorry Jiminie, I've been a bad hyung!” The older boy looks like he might cry, his normal sunshine personality all gone.

“I -- you're fine Chanyeol. _I get it_.” Jimin assures him.

“But I don't.” Chanyeol confesses, “ _I_ don't get it Jimin. I keep helping Baekhyun even though he's using me. And _fuck_. I don't like him like that, not at all, not like Dae. And yet, I just keep _giving_ him whatever he wants. I don't know what to do.” He sounds ashamed of this revelation.

“Channie, don't let him use you.” Jimin scolds. “That isn't what friendship is about.” he says, softer this time.

“I -- I don't have anyone else.” He confesses, “everybody just likes me because I'm a pushover. I do stupid dances and act silly and they _like_ it. But they don't like _me_.” Jimin’s heart clenches a little at this.

“What about Jongdae’s friends?”

“They always speak Chinese around me, even though I _know_ they couldn't be in this school without knowing Korean.” Chanyeol’s cheeks are flushed red and Jimin thinks he really will cry.

“So sit with us.” A new voice interrupts. “Stop letting people treat you how they want, you aren't boring and you aren't a bad person.” Namjoon speaks clearly and confidently.

“In fact,” Jimin speaks up, “in fact, we are all going tonight to watch the hyungs performances. You should go with us.” Jimin proposes, searching Namjoon’s face for any objections. He just nods.

“Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven Chanyeol. Don't keep us waiting.”

-  
It's been weeks since the last time Jimin had actually shown up for practice. But he needed something to do before the show while Namjoon was in his own practice. Taemin and Jongin smile at him from where they're stretching, Yixing is the first to speak up.

“Jimin! You're here!” He smiles, dimples and innocence on display.

“Hey Xing hyung.” He bows and sits to begin his stretches.

“I hear Hoseok and them have a performance tonight.” Jongin starts a small conversation.

“Yeah,” Taemin agrees, “most of the school is going to be there.”

The dancers chat easily and no one brings up the fact that Jimin hasn't been there in weeks. It feels nice and Jimin wonders why he even skipped out for so long in the first place. Luckily, he isn't as out of it as he thought.

He's in the middle of working through a choreography when the door slides open. Jimin meets Baekhyun’s eyes through the mirror. Taemin looks uncomfortable next to him, glancing nervously between the two.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything to him, doesn't even spare him a _glance_ as he stretches out on the mats. That makes Jimin even more nervous.

Jimin _knows_ he can defend himself. Jimin also knows that Baekhyun could kick ass if he wanted. His training in Hapkido was no joke, however it's frowned upon to use martial arts in a harmful way. He's not so sure if that's the reason Baekhyun hasn't beat the hell out of him yet.

He swallows down his fears and focuses on his footwork. Jimin wishes Hoseok came today but easily forgets that in favor of putting his all into the dance. He refuses to let Baekhyun bother him and interrupt him from his passion.

-  
Jimin gets out of dance class without any acknowledgement from Baekhyun. The older boy dances easily with the others, keeping his limbs away from Jimin. At the end of class, he leaves immediately. It all makes Jimin so curious.

He meets Namjoon at the car, where the older boy is leaning back and sucking on a lollipop. He easily moves to open the door for Jimin, taking his bags and throwing them in the trunk on his way to the drivers door. Jimin notices that they don't have the boys today.

“Taehyung and Jeongguk went to Yugyeom’s house. Mom said she has an overnight shift tonight and isn't comfortable with them being alone tonight.” Namjoon shrugs, backing out of the parking space with one hand on the wheel and the other on Jimin’s thigh.

Jimin quirks an eyebrow at this, “we have the house all to _ourselves_?” He asks innocently.

“Mhm.” Namjoon agrees, obviously not catching on.

Jimin glances at the clock that reads 4:00. “And three hours before we have to pick up Chanyeol?” He asks again, biting his lip.

“Yeah babe, why?” Namjoon asks, glancing over at Jimin whose grinning.

“What're we gonna do then, _oppa_?” Jimin asks, biting at his lip. Namjoon swerves a little to the right before he regains control of the wheel.

“We need to read the Bible is what we need to do.” Namjoon mutters, squeezing his hand on the wheel. Jimin smirks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you all are well.. 
> 
> I'll be cutting down my notes so that you guys won't be annoyed.. 
> 
> Much love, until the next chapter, stay safe. xx 
> 
> -jae eun


	14. Chapter 14

They end up killing the time with Attack On Titan -- at least Namjoon does. As soon as they started the anime, Jimin had curled up on top of Namjoon and drifted off to sleep. Namjoon glances down at Jimin and momentarily pictures a small kitten.

Glancing at the clock, red numbers scream 4:50 back at him, though he feels like he's been awake all night. Namjoon sighs and sets his phone alarm to 6:00. He knows damn well Jimin is going to need a long time to get ready. It only takes him a couple minutes to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Jimin's shallow breaths. The sound of Attack On Titan still playing quietly in the background as the two rest peacefully.

-

Jimin awakes to a quiet alarm blaring to his left. He's curled up in Namjoon’s blankets but the other isn't there. Straining his ears, he hears the sound of the shower running, water thrumming gently. Jimin shuts the alarm clock off and rules to his side, eyes scanning over Namjoon’s closet.

However, the urge to pee makes him push himself out of bed to knock at the bathroom door.

“Babe, I have to pee.” He whines through the door.

“It's unlocked.” Namjoon calls back, humming the lyrics to a song quietly.

Jimin is probably being a little over dramatic as he evaluates the situation for a second. He's not so sure he's comfortable going into the bathroom -- not without wanting to _jump_ Namjoon. On the other hand, he really has to pee and is certain he wouldn't make it downstairs.

Deciding _fuck it_ , he pushes the door open and lets the warmth envelope him. The steam has fogged up the bathroom but Jimin still sees Namjoon. The shower is off now -- the older boy standing in nothing but a towel as the rest of his body still trickles with water. Now, Jimin doesn't mean to brag but being the point guard obviously has had some perks on his boyfriend's body.

For one, Namjoon has an _Adonis belt_ that makes him want to sob, prominent but not too bony. His chest and abdominal area is sculpted to perfection -- similar to a chocolate bar. Namjoon’s arms are shaped from the years of bouncing or throwing a ball.

“My eyes are up here.” Namjoon jokes, dimples poking out in a sincere smile.

“Was just admiring.” Jimin mumbles embarrassed. Before pushing past him to the secluded toilet. He blames the steam and heat of the room for his apple cheeks.

-

When they're all done getting ready, Jimin can't help but stare at his taller basketball player -- the older is obviously not aware but Jimin prefers it that way. The older boy has parted his blonde hair in a way that looks so good. He's got on leather jeans that show off just how long his legs are, red shirt tucked into them. Jimin isn't exactly sure how he got so damn lucky.

Jimin himself is wearing a black v-neck tucked into tight pants, the belt holding them up is slightly unnecessary. He had also thrown on a black overcoat -- one that looked much like a suit, accentuated by white detailing on. He's aware that it's a little bit extra as he fixes his orange hair to a mess of perfection, but he wants to give Namjoon something to show off.

“You look great.” Namjoon whispers into his ear, eyes taking in his appearance through the mirror in front of them.

“Yeah? You too oppa.” He smirks, to which he gets a groan and shake of the head.

-

After making their way to pick up Chanyeol, they head back towards the place of performance. Chanyeol and Namjoon chat quietly about the setlist -- which includes Yoongi and Hoseok, though almost everyone had already knew of their underground personas. Jimin listens in on the quiet chatter of their rambles.

“So, you rap hyung?” Jimin asks, eyes peeking to look at the tallest boy through the rear view mirror.

“I do.” Chanyeol agrees, “I also occasionally sing and play instruments.”

“I remember your performance with Jongdae, you had said it was written by you. You're really good hyung, _really_ good.” Jimin praises, glad that he's able to get Chanyeol to open up some.

“Thanks Jimin! You're quite the singer yourself.” Chanyeol smiles at him through the mirror, dimples peeking out and eyes closing. Jimin thinks he's done good. He feels pride surge through him, pleased with the elders cooperation.

-

Jimin is happy that he isn't standing alone at this concert, not with Chanyeol at his left and Jackson and Jinyoung quickly advancing at his right. He had even seen Jiwon earlier who had thrown him a bunny toothed smile and salute. Jimin feels a little more comfortable this time.

“Chimchim, my main man, my main mochi!” Jackson greets, overexcited as usual. “Chanyeol dude, I didn't expect to see you here! I'm glad you came…” Jackson easily falls into conversation with the taller boy which leaves Jimin and Jinyoung.

“Hello hyung.” He greets politely, even though he knows it isn't exactly necessary.

“Hey Jiminie.” Jinyoung mutters, pulling the smaller boy in a tight hug. “I hear Joon was performing tonight, he's pretty damn good at what he does.” Jinyoung praises, the same pride he had felt earlier rushed through Jimin again.

“Yeah,” Jimin agrees, “he's very talented.” His smile is shy and uncertain but jinyoung pats his head and turns towards the stage.

-

This time, Jimin doesn't make any noise -- too afraid he'll miss any of the lyrics spilling from his rappers lips. Though, he can't say the same for Jackson who screams _and_ bounces around excitedly. The few times that Namjoon locks eyes with him, the others smile melts him a little. Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok rap flawlessly, disses and curses spilling from their lips.

Jimin listens closely and hangs on to every word, trying to understand the complexity of some of the verses. Some are deeper than others, almost like that were never meant to be hear. They unfold a little bit of emotion, ones that Jimin never knew the older boy had -- depression and self doubt that underlies his normal confident exterior.

Jimin hangs onto every word, every doubt -- sure that one day he'll get rid of it, replace it all. Replace all the spaces with love and everything in between.

-

“What's up baby?” Namjoon asked as Jimin climbed close to his bare back.

“Nothing.” He mumbled, lips brushing the back of the taller boy's neck, “just don't want you to go.”

Namjoon laughed, “you're so silly, I'm only going to take a shower.” The younger didn't budge, “alright, up you go.” Namjoon swung the younger around, letting him wrap his thighs around Namjoon’s torso.

The younger giggled and ran his fingers on Namjoon’s ab area, hands light like little flutters of warmth. His lips mapped the other's neck, light nips here and there, everything was so gentle -- it made Namjoon’s heart flutter a little.

He set the younger down on the bathroom counter, quickly kissing at his lips. When the other reciprocated the gesture, he tugged lightly at Jimin’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Alright, you stay right here.” Namjoon muttered as he pulled back. Jimin pouted as the older stepped into the shower to strip, clothes flying everywhere -- before the sound of water started up.

He took the time while the older boy was showering to write cute messages in the fogged mirror. Everything he's always wanted to say and never got to. All the things had bottled up since they were young and innocent -- and all the things that he thought since they were older and not so pure. Now, all that was left to do was wait for the other to read it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the deal! 
> 
> I'm willing to add smut BUT, I need to know your guys opinions. I know a few of you stressed that they're a new couple and it should be more meaningful. 
> 
> So I guess we will go off the majority's opinion. 
> 
> Also, my update was very late because I made it to the carnival and saw some friends and my brothers who I haven't seen since ya girl dropped out. Anyway -- it's 11:12 so I know I'm late but I'm still daily so it's okay ((: 
> 
> -jae eun


	15. Put your body on me

“What’s this chim?” Namjoon asked as he stepped out of the shower, towel loosely hanging on his hips. His eyes scanned over the mirror, over every word there.

Slowly he inched towards Jimin who made grabby hands at him, little legs swinging off the counter. He hooked his chin around the younger boys shoulder and continued to read. Namjoon took in every word, every letter written about him until they slowly dissolved by more steam.

Picking Jimin up, he made his way back towards the room, laying him down on the bed. He laid himself between the younger boys legs and easily chased his lips. Jimin squealed in surprise before relaxing and following Namjoon’s lead.

-

Jimin isn't sure when things started to get heated, but he could feel Namjoon everywhere. His heavy, thick lips were mapping Jimin’s neck with love bites. It made the smaller boy arch and pant heavily, his mind clouded. Two large hand easily snaked under him, hands squeezing at his ass.

“Namjoonie.” Jimin panted out, acutely aware of the hardness settled between his hips and covered scarcely by a towel. The older just groaned in response, sucking a mark into the space between Jimin’s neck and shoulder.

Sensitive and overheated, Jimin groaned and bucked his hips up. The movement caused Namjoon to falter with his kisses, Jimin a little nervous over his reaction. But then the other’s hips were rolling down over his, causing them both to groan out -- Jimin’s voice was more of a whine, high pitched and needy.

“Namjoon,” Jimin gasped out, “Namjoon _please_.” His back arched, following the lips that were leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Namjoon tugged at the edge of his shirt, eyes looking for permission or any objections. Jimin simply lifted his arms and allowed the other to remove the offending object, sighing when their warm chests met. Puffy lips latched onto Jimin’s erect nipple, sucking lightly but enough pressure to make Jimin felt desperate.

Jimin felt completely useless in this situation, his body trembling and needy as he whined high and heavy. The other was leaving a trail of flames everywhere that he touched, to match the ones that Jimin could feel in the pit of his stomach. But soon the taller boy was pulling back, leaving Jimin aching and crying out.

“Jimin, look at me.” Namjoon ordered out at the needy boy beneath him. “C’mon baby, I need to know if this is okay or not.” He muttered, hand reaching up to stroke at the other boys hair.

“Yes, god. Please Joon, it's fine.” He murmured out, voice shaky and wrecked despite the lack of anything actually happening.

“Alright, let's get you out of these jeans then.” Namjoon muttered, helping the smaller boy remove his jeans as he fumbled at the button with shaky hands.

Once they were removed and kicked to the floor, Jimin felt extremely exposed. Especially with the way Namjoon’s eyes raked up and down his body. Jimin’s mind was clouded with the masculine scent of Namjoon, clashing with the fruity taste of his lips. The younger boy could feel his heartbeat thrumming in his ears as the older continued to look him up and down.

“You're so fucking gorgeous baby boy, so gorgeous.” Namjoon murmurs into the quiet space.

Jimin is painfully aware of the ache settled between his legs, his eyes closed in bliss yet still aware of his surroundings -- of the room he had been in so many times, the one that belonged to him in a way. Belonged to _them_.

Large hands closed around the band of Jimin’s briefs, thumbs rubbing circles into smooth skin stretched across his hip bones. He shuddered at the feeling of being so close, breathing each other in but never exhaling each other out. Namjoon tugged at the offending clothing article, Jimin shimmying his hips to help him out.

“You, fuck, wanna see you Joonie.” Jimin begged, “I can't be the only one exposed.” He pleaded, tugging on the towel still hanging to Namjoon’s hips somehow.

“Go on then.” The older boy teased, “no need to ask, take anything, it all belongs to you.” Namjoon promised, hands working Jimin’s shaft slowly, eyes watching the younger mewl in pleasure -- calculating just what broke the other down.

The younger boy yanked at the knot in the towel that held it up, watching it fall apart to slowly reveal tan skin. He watched the goosebumps that arose at every sliver of skin revealed. Jimin was vaguely aware of the dryness of the rough hand that stroked him gently, dragging out noises he never knew he could make.

“Need you Joonie, please.” He whined, “c’mon _oppa_ , want to be good for you.” Jimin tried, relishing in the way the older boy’s movements faltered.

Jimin watched the other boy’s hand shoot out, fumbling around to find the handle of the bedside dresser. He flinched as the taller male managed to rip the whole drawer from the dresser, looking sheepish as he removed his hand from Jimin’s length to grab the lube before unceremoniously dropping it on the floor.

The older squirted the liquid on his fingers, coating his fingers thoroughly before looking Jimin dead in the eyes. “You have to tell me if I'm hurting you Jimin, I'm serious. That's the last thing I want to do. If you decide to stop that's fine, never think you can't tell me no.” Namjoon spoke seriously, eyes hardened and gaze unwavering.

“I promise Joonie, I trust you. So please, just-” Jimin cut himself off, eyebrows furrowing at the first digit prodding at his entrance.

Namjoon took his time scissoring him open, waiting when his knuckle brushed Jimin’s ass -- only adding another when he felt the other was ready, despite all the whines for more. The second finger was when the burn started, Jimin’s eyebrows scrunching high on his forehead. However he moaned out loudly when Namjoon took his weeping tip into the elder’s mouth.

Namjoon crooked his fingers in a way that had Jimin seeing stars, mouth still working slowly on him. Jimin felt his back arch off the bed, chest heaving as a moan wrecked his body. The fire in the pit of his stomach was now an inferno, unfurling through his body and spreading blush across his chest and cheekbones.

Namjoon took the pleasure as an opportunity to work a third finger into the younger, groaning at how tight the fit felt. He could only imagine what the younger would be like wrapped around him. He dragged the three digits slowly against Jimin’s velvety walls, his own dick weeping precum at the whines that escaped from Jimin and breached his ears.

“Please Joonie, I’m ready.” Jimin pleaded, eyes open and fixed on the older boys cock. It was much bigger than his own, huge like the rest of the boy. It was tanned like the rest of his skin, the tip an angry red. Just looking at it made Jimin desperate to feel it.

Namjoon didn't make Jimin beg for much longer, wrapping a hand around himself to coat his member with lube. He hissed at the sensation of touching himself for the first time tonight.

“Pass- pass me a condom Jimin.” He gritted out, impatient to bury himself deep in the other.

“No.” Jimin shook his head, “no please. Just you. Want to feel you oppa.” He whined, head clouded with lust and eyes glazed over.

“ _Fuck_.” Namjoon cursed before lifting the younger boy’s legs over his shoulder to push in slowly.

The younger boy was so tight and scorching as Namjoon pushed into him, velvet clenching down on his dick before easing up. The taller boy made the mistake of looking down -- he swears he could come from the sight of Jimin swallowing him whole. He bottomed out before he knew it, hands shaky as they held him from crushing the younger boy.

Said younger boy was absolutely gone. Namjoon’s girth and length was so much as it sunk into him. Jimin would've been uncomfortable had it not been for the fact that the older boy had unknowingly already settled on his prostate.

“Move.” Jimin cried out, back arching yet again as his nails found home in Namjoon’s skin.

The older thruster shallowly at first, teasing and allowing the younger some time despite his desperation. Soon enough though, he had worked up a good rhythm, Jimin’s legs hooked around his shoulders as he thruster savagely into him. Jimin was near tears at the feeling, prostate being stabbed continuously.

“Right there.” Jimin sobbed out into the open space, hands scratching wherever they could. He felt close despite his own cock being neglected. Jimin had half a mind to wrap a hand around himself, but couldn't focus on anything.

Soon enough Jimin was reduced to nothing but babbles, Namjoon’s name slipping from his lips consistently in a praise. Namjoon groaned out some himself, the feeling Jimin holding him in a vice grip was almost too much. He captured the smaller boy in a kiss, pouring every emotion that he could into it.

Jimin’s orgasm hit him first. He came completely untouched, eyes slammed shut as a sensation of color shot behind his eyelids. His mouth opened for a scream that ripped through him, high pitched and needy as he unconsciously clamped down on Namjoon. The pressure caused the older boy to follow suit, coming deep in the younger boy, hips jerking uncontrollably as he let out a low groan and spilled his load into the small boy.

-

Namjoon rolled off of Jimin, body covered in a sheen of sweat that made him feel gross. His dick twitched with interest when dribbles of cum leaked out of Jimin -- though he doubted he could get hard again. The younger looked completely fucked out, eyes still closed as he panted harshly.

“Feel so full.” Jimin uttered out, making Namjoon choke on his own saliva. The younger kept finding ways to kill him.

“We need to take a shower baby.” Namjoon spoke softly, petting at the younger's hair.

“Don't wanna. I just want to sleep Joon, you just fucked the life out of me.” He joked, a blush spreading across Namjoon’s cheeks despite of everything that just happened.

“That's just gross Jiminie, we need to clean up and change the sheets. Then we can cuddle.” Namjoon proposed, hopeful that Jimin would listen to him and move.

Jimin sighed before sitting up, wincing as more cum dribbled down his thighs and onto the bed sheets. “Gross.” He complained, wrinkling his nose. Namjoon just laughed before standing up himself and picking the smaller boy up.

-

After they were both completely cleaned up and the bed sheets were changed out, the two curled up on the bed, a rerun of Haikyuu playing on the tv. Jimin was half way between sleep and consciousness, feeling completely sated as he pushed into the hand that was threaded through his hair.

“Joon.” He whispered despite the fact that it was just the two of them.

“Hmm.” Namjoon hummed in interest.

“Really love you.” The younger uttered out before his eyes fluttered close and breathing evened out.

“I really, _really_ love you more.” Jimin thought he heard uttered into the air before his mind finally slipped away to dreamland.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably such trash! But it's the first graphic smut I've written! I promise I'll get better. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, leave what you guys would like to see next in the comments. And until tomorrow, much love xxx. 
> 
> -jae eun


	16. Maybe I can never fly

Namjoon was glad that today was Saturday because ever since yesterday, Jimin had begun to be ever more clingy. If the older boy strayed too far, he pouted until he returned -- arms outstretched and reaching. The older boy’s family seemed to catch on to a change.

“Jimin please. I'm just setting the table.” Namjoon sighed out. His mom had avoided looking them in the eye -- which Namjoon found out why when he found his sheets folded and cleaned on his computer desk.

“That's what happens when you give out a good dick down.” Taehyung muttered into his glass of orange juice.

“Yah! Kim Taehyung!” Namjoon’s mom cried out as Jimin grew red at the accusation. She violently turned the water on, hoping the rushing noise would block out her children.

Jeongguk made a noise of disgust, shooting the middle child a glare. Though the actual male under fire had used the time to sneak off into the dining room and set the table, unbothered by the prodding and harassment. However, it wasn't long before the smaller boy wandered into the room as well, settling for helping Namjoon set the table.

Namjoon just smiled and kissed the younger boy's head, smacking at his ass as they passed each other in a loop around the table. The younger yelped, the dull pain in his lower back intensifying significantly.

“Baby?” Namjoon asked cautiously, putting the last of the silverware down before making his way towards Jimin. “What's wrong?” He asked tentatively, scared that he had hurt the fragile boy.

“Hurts is all.” Jimin muttered, putting down the last plate. “It's nothing, really.”

“I don't know if I should be glad that you're not hurt or offended that you've just insinuated I wasn't enough to make you ache.” Namjoon pondered aloud.

Jimin giggled, small hand reaching up to hide his smile. “You definitely did _daddy_ ,” he joked “but enough about that topic, it's awkward to talk about.” he uttered shyly.

Jimin was gorgeous like this -- always was gorgeous. But Namjoon couldn't help but more aware as the younger blinked up at him from under his lashes that brushed upon his cheeks. Jimin’s small hands twisted into blonde hair as big hands settled on top his hips. Namjoon made sure to drink in all his features, eyes mapping every mark he had left.

“You're so gorgeous.” Namjoon spoke first, tone calm and confident. The younger’s blush spread across his cheeks as they lifted into his eyes, forcing them into small crescents. His giggle left Namjoon breathless, ears straining to hear more of it.

“As much as I love couples, I don't by the way, I'd appreciate it if you guys moved the fuck out of the way so we could eat.” Taehyung’s deadpan statement was followed by the skin on skin contact of a slap.

“Language.” Namjoon’s mother warned, patting Jeongguk on the head for his execution of the punishment.

“Don't talk to hyung like that.” Jeongguk tutted, sitting down at the head of the table.

Taehyung scowled “you're one to talk brat. He isn't your only hyung.” Namjoon’s mom just sighed as she placed the food down, Jimin helping her gather all of the big breakfast and drinks.

Jeongguk just shrugged, “like I said, don't talk to my hyung like that.”

“Excuse you? If he's anyone's hyung, he's mine.” Taehyung cried out, “it was just us until you came along bunny boy.”

“Boys that's en-” Namjoon's mother was cut off quickly.

“You're just angry because once I came around you weren't his baby anymore. You're nearly his age, stop acting like he should still care for you so much.” Jeongguk shot out, munching on his toast loudly.

“That's it! You fucking little shit!” Taehyung reached across the table as Jimin watched in horror.

Namjoon sighed but wrapped his arm around the middle boy's waist and tugged him back into the seat. He gave them both careful glares, despite the fact that his heart was still swelling in adoration. Namjoon had been the only male in the house since his father had left when Jeongguk was just a baby -- if the two younger boys were a little more than just spoiled, he was to blame. Namjoon’s mom sent him a small smile as thanks as the two mumbled out apologies and continued on with their breakfast.

-

Jimin couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. His powerful giant who oozed authority at everyone around him -- whether it be at school, in public or at work. Yet right now the other looked so soft as he helped his mom with the boys. And Jimin knew, even if the other two could be brats, there wasn't anyone they adored as much as their hyung. Jimin pondered over it as he cleaned the table, how Namjoon had to step into the role of a father-like figure at such a young age.

Jimin vaguely remembers Namjoon’s father from when they were really small -- though all he can ever conjure up is warm smiles, contradicting the fact that he was the one that walked out and never came back. Namjoon was the only son that looked like him, the younger two were a spitting image of their mother -- he wonders if it hurts Taehyung as much as it hurts Namjoon. Even if the older boy didn't see it, the difference was greater than appearance. Namjoon never ran from any problems, never cowered away from things he didn't understand. He stood and fought for himself and others, and Jimin thinks that's what caught him right away -- trapped him like a bug in a spiders web.

“What are you thinking about?” Namjoon’s deep voice brushes against his ear, raising goosebumps on the exposed skin. Jimin realizes that the dining room is cleared of all people except the two.

“You.” Jimin answers truthfully -- because he always is. Even when the older isn't near him, his being still lingers in Jimin’s thoughts.

“Yeah?” Namjoon asks, tucking the smaller boy in his chest. He vaguely thinks Jimin isn't the only one who's clinging tighter, relishing in the physical contact.

“Mm.” He hums into the silence.

“Come on, let's go join the boys for a movie.” He proposes, dimples luring Jimin into the idea (not like he'd ever deny the elder anyway.)

-

Namjoon doesn't focus on the movie, too focused on his boys. He feels a sense of sadness rush over him when he realizes all the time that's passed -- all the age that's added to Taehyung and Jeongguk. The lack of baby cheeks that Jeongguk once had, cheekbones now prominent and jawline defined. Taehyung’s innocence has remained, untainted and yet his eyes hold a serious amount of understanding; the kind that pierces through Namjoon and awakens his senses. He wonders if he had missed all this time -- if he was really there to watch it all fade away.

Jimin is different too. Namjoon still admits that the boy looks like a tiny cherub, small and perfect -- but the younger has grown up as well; time taking a toll on his body. It isn't a negative change, but washes away the traces of the small boy that Namjoon had to protect. Had to keep safe, locked away from the rest of the world. The world that Namjoon never wanted Jimin to be a part of, and yet he's dealt with more cruelty in the past few weeks than Namjoon would have ever imagined back then.

Namjoon also thinks of his mother; who pulls night shifts at the hospital multiple days a week to support them. Who declines the money that Namjoon makes rapping but can never show up to any of his games because of the lack of currency. He thinks of all the times he had disobeyed the things he said; of how it still lingers in the younger twos rebellious behavior. Namjoon feels sorry and he feels regret.

Namjoon feels all these things, but most of all, he feels _love_. He feels it when the younger two sneak in his room and sleep in his bed. Namjoon feels love when Jimin smiles up at him, eyes full of adoration and his cheeks that press them into half moons. He feels it when his mother cooks for them, house drowned in the smell of Korean food. So yes, Namjoon feels sad and he feels regretful -- but he also feels love. Namjoon feels love and he feels pride.

Jimin must sense the emotion coming from the older boy, because he envelopes the larger hand into his small warm one. His other small hand brushes through Jeongguk’s hair and Namjoon can feel Taehyung cuddle closer on his right side, palm resting on Namjoon’s upper arm. And the feeling pulses through him, makes him feel more alive than he really is. This is Namjoon’s family, no matter how broken they are. They are random pieces of a puzzle who have over time melted and re-shaped as one whole.

-

That night, when the four have cuddled up under a homemade fort, a small family searching for the love of each other; Namjoon breathes out his thoughts into the open space. He shares his pride and his love -- he spreads his regret and his sadness. But he also spreads what he's nervous of, what he's scared will happen if it closes his eyes for too long.

_“Please, never fly where I can't follow. Never go where I can't be. Never drown where I can't swim. Don't ever let me sleep too long, because I've already missed all of this -- im afraid I'll miss you too.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit different -- I want you to see what Namjoon does; to feel what he feels. 
> 
> There's a lot of things I wanted to stress the importance of in this chapter -- and I think most of you have gotten it by now. There is no difference that isn't physical between a group of people. Whether you guys know it or not -- I am here and I am awake. I'm willing to reach out to you if no one else will. 
> 
> As I tried to stress in the last chapter with Jimin and Namjoon's intimacy -- your voice has power. You can say yes, and you can say no. Do not let anyone mute you. 
> 
> With that being said I'll wrap it up quickly. Stay safe, much love xxx. 
> 
> -jae eun


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; nochuinthestreets 
> 
> -jae eun

Jimin sighed in boredom as he settled on his own bed for the first time in weeks. He had promised Namjoon that he would stay with his mom for two hours today before the older boy picked him up again -- despite knowing that she wouldn't be here. She never was here and Namjoon’s family knew that to an extent. They thought she worked constantly, like Namjoon’s own mother. But Jimin knew the truth.

Ever since his father had passed away, his mom distanced herself from Jimin. She still loved him, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough because Jimin was the bastard son that snuck out to hang out with kids in high school -- when he was just a middle schooler. The bastard son that had called his dad begging to be picked up; not knowing that his father wouldn't make it that far. That his father had been drowsy from sleep, waiting for Jimin to return home -- yet still drove to him because he was worried.

His mother started appearing less and less, yet everything she did was for him. She worked for him and she cleaned for him, but she was never there for him. Though Jimin couldn't find anything in him that felt negatively towards what she was doing. Even if after all this time he knows it wasn't his fault, he still feels the brunt of it.

Jimin felt the brunt of it through the heavy stares he got when he ran into any family members. He felt it through the tight smiles and fake condolences -- their eyes piercing him with hatred. But he lived it when his mom stopped showing up to his dance recitals, to their home, to his teacher conferences. When she started avoiding him, though when she was here it felt like love. The last time she was here was the last time Namjoon was, or maybe that was just the last time he was there.

But even now her presence was lacking. The home was cold and fake, every comforting decoration a distraction from the fact that no family lived in here -- no family had lived in here for three years already. Despite it all, Jimin felt himself dragging his body to the kitchen thirty minutes before his time here was up.

When Namjoon picked him up, Jimin had cooked a warm meal and left it on the stove, in hopes his mom would understand the message behind it. _‘I still care.’_

-

They laid in silence for awhile, the sound of their heartbeats beating calmly in their ears. Namjoon was glad there wasn't any awkward air around them after their souls had conjoined and danced as one. Jimin breaks the silence first.

“She wasn't there.” He murmurs into Namjoon’s neck. “She wasn't there but I left her food. I don't know why I did, who knows when she'll return to it.” Jimin chuckles bitterly, he thinks his tears leave a pretty mark on Namjoon's skin. “I'm sorry.” He apologizes for the trails of tears anyway.

Namjoon thinks carefully of what he wants to say to Jimin -- what he can say to make it better. “Never apologize to me baby, I want you to open up to me. As for your mother -- family is like the branches of a tree; though you grow in different directions the roots remain where they began.”

“I- I don't know what I did to deserve you.” Jimin whispers, afraid that he's opened up too much -- said too little.

“You reached into my soul and rearranged the position of my bones. You rebuilt my ribcage so your heart could be home.” Namjoon recites from memory, something he had kept tucked away as it reminded him of Jimin. “You've settled yourself into my bloodstream, a direct line straight towards my heart. Let me tell you now Jimin, you are your own home. Maybe some of the windows are broken, and there are tear stains on the floor. Maybe you've locked the things you wish you weren't behind doors. I've never been good at cleaning or repairing, but I've been known to be pretty damn good with glue.”

Jimin sobs quietly into his chest, he knows half of Namjoon’s lines are recited. He knows but he feels the truth in the elder's words as it thrums through his body. Namjoons lips tickle as they skim over his skin, capturing the small droplets as they fall. Jimin feels electric zaps wherever Namjoon is, making a current through his body -- it thrums to life and charges every beat in his chest.

Jimin doesn't know how to say it, but he thinks Namjoon knows. He _hopes_ Namjoon knows.

-

Yoongi had phoned Namjoon to ask if he wanted to do a gig, but the younger boy is worried about Jimin whose laid out on his chest -- face squished to one side and eyes puffy. He politely declines, he's got a gig next weekend anyway.

Jimin isn't anything too delicate; Namjoon knows that. But Jimin is still his baby -- he's still small and defenseless, despite how much he thinks he can defend himself. He's too small and naive, he couldn't hurt anyone even if he wanted to. At least, that's how Namjoon sees him.

“Stop staring, ‘s weird.” Jimin mumbles against his chest, eyes still shut.

“You're pretty baby.” Namjoon says instead, happily staring despite the youngers words.

“I'm handsome, not pretty.” Jimin bites back, eyes blinking up at him finally. They're less pink now, more fond -- and always soft.

“Either way, I think you're perfect. You'd be perfect even if you weren't any of those.” Namjoon noses at his cheek and pushes pack his hair.

“Even if I didn't have ass?” Jimin jokes, eyebrows wiggling. Namjoon furrows his eyebrows like he's trying to think.

“Hmm, I don't know.” He jokes, hand reaching down to grasp. “Probably, it's just an additional plus.” Namjoon states, hand still in place.

“Yeah? I think you'd still be daddy without all the muscle.” Jimin jokes further, eyes shining with mischief as he runs his hands over Namjoon’s defined torso.

“You're silly.” Namjoon chuckles, grabbing the boys wandering hand to place kisses on his palms. Instead, little fingers enclose on his lips and replace them with Jimin’s.

They don't push into any boundaries, their kisses are slow and full. No one really leads, there's no prying involved either. It's all slow and sweet -- they are aware of the boundary that's already been passed. But they're also aware of the intensity of something like that -- when it's okay to bare their all to each other and when it's not necessary. This isn't a game between them, and it isn't just hormones.

It's just _them_. It's Jimin, and it's Namjoon. But the best thing about it, is it's Jimin _and_ Namjoon. They are alike as one, and different as each one. There isn't any need right now to entangle into each other's webs, they're content just settled together.

-

Jimin thinks that the house he once resided in was never home. It was a house filled with memories that he cherishes. Though his home, his home had deep wind chimes that would ring whenever they were bursting through lungs. His home had blonde grass, sometimes covered with water to slick back. Jimin’s home had holes in its cheeks that called him back every time with lips like cherries. His home had music playing it, the nice thrum of a beating drum -- constant and solid sounding.

Jimin's home had a few broken windows, and cracks along the walls. It had doors the closed but he never tried to pry, let them lock for the time being. Jimin’s home also smiled at him when he fixed it and his two little brothers lunch.

Jimin's home was not an _it_ , but a _him_.

-

But little did Jimin know, that his home would soon be broken into. Though nothing would ever be robbed. Not from Jimin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if you guys like these types of chapters.. I can easily switch back to the drama and the fluff, i just need to know what you guys like?? 
> 
> This weekend I'll be going through to clean up the first chapters and such. I want to do some changing around because I'm not happy with them. 
> 
> -jae eun


	18. If we ever get to love again

Jimin sighed as he went through the motions of a normal school today. Today was the biggest day of Namjoon’s year so far -- the spring basketball competition. Which meant Jimin couldn't cuddle with him after school, he'd have to be content with taking a nap in the older boys bed. Despite his pouting, the younger boy was genuinely happy for his oversized boyfriend.

Jimin spent another dance class in shock with the lack of reaction from Baekhyun. The older seemed to have forgotten his entire existence, showing up to dance and leaving soon after. Jimin was relieved but would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Still, he was happy to get through the practice without any bruised tailbones.

And when the day finally came close to an end, he rode home in the mini van -- backseat by the way because Jeongguk finessed the hell out of him for the passenger seat.

“Don't let him treat you like that Jimin.” Namjoon's mom had scolded, reaching across to flick Jeongguk's lips.

“Mom, are you coming to Joonie’s game tonight?” Taehyung asked excitedly, today was her day off and Jimin couldn't help but feel sorry for how expectant they were of her.

“You should let your mom rest.” Jimin chided softly, “she's worked hard all week.” He met her smile through the rear view mirror with one of his own.

“Thank you Jimin.” She smiled once more before fixing her attention completely on the road again.

-

Jimin took his daily nap, waking up an hour earlier than usual to get ready. Which is what led him here, head covered in hair dye as he skimmed their shared closet for an outfit. He had already settled for ripped black jeans but couldn't seem to find a shirt.

He huffed before making his way towards the door -- he was sure the younger two would have something that fit him.

“Oh! Of course Jiminie, come in!” Taehyung bounced excitedly.

“Sorry to bother you.” Jimin said sheepishly, look at his hands stained from the dye on his head.

“Do you- do you think I could dress you up today Jimin?” Taehyung asked hopeful, “you don't have to let me.”

“No, no! I would love that, please?” Jimin was now the hopeful one.

He knew Namjoon didn't care much about looks. However, that didn't mean Jimin _couldn't_ dress up for him. He always worried over how Namjoon saw him. Especially with how popular Namjoon was -- amongst guys _and_ girls. It made Jimin self conscious and nervous.

“Let's get the hair dye out first.” Taehyung suggested, leading the smaller boy towards the bathroom.

-

“Wow Taehyung.. thank you.” Jimin was amazed with the come out.

After a hour of Taehyung not allowing him to look in the mirror, he finally gave him permission to check himself out. His newly dyed hair was pink and slicked into messy bangs on one side, revealing his forehead and falling into his eyes. Eyes that were covered with light eyeshadow and eyeliner, making them pop in the softest of ways. Taehyung had used the black jeans Jimin choose and matched it with a mesh shirt, topped off with a choker. If it weren't for all those days in the practice room, Jimin would never wear the shirt.

“Namjoon will love it.” Taehyung praised, looking over his work of art, “I’m absolutely sure he will. Now I've got to go get ready before we end up being late.”

-

They did end up being a little late. When they got there, the game was already a minuet off from the second quarter. The basketball players already looked worn out and tired, sweating and panting harshly as they battled for the ball. Jimin and the Kim brothers managed to slip in next to Jinyoung.

“Hey hyung. What'd we miss.” Jimin greeted, instantly hoping to catch up on the game.

“Hey Jimi- whoa.” Jinyoung turned to look at him, eyes widening dramatically. “Namjoon let you out the house like _that_?”

“I let myself out, thank you very much.” Jimin scoffed, rolling his eyes in playfulness. “So what's happened so far.”

“A lot of uncalled fouls. This other team is aggressively getting their points.” Jinyoung glowered, “they've already fouled out Chanyeol.”

“Are you serious?!” Jimin asked, an ugly feeling settling in his gut. “But Chanyeol's always the safest with physical contact!”

“I know, first quarters over and they've already managed to foul out one of our leading scorers.” Jinyoung snickered, eyes on the game but annoyance clear in his voice.

The game was exciting in a nerve wracking way. Jimin watched as Namjoon ran quickly towards the end of the court, trying to keep steady as his guard pushed closely to him. The older boy quickly passed the ball of to Jackson. The shorter boy reached for it only to be elbowed out of the way.

“oh, OH WHAT THE FUCK?” Jinyoung’s voice roared over the loud protest of families.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion when the other team went up for the lay up, Namjoon rising to battle them in the air. Jimin watched helplessly as the other team caught Namjoon by his eye with an elbow, his body jerking back in reaction.

_The crack of his head on the cold floor rung out loudly._

-

Jimin thinks the wailing is coming from Taehyung next to him as he runs across the court. He can hear his own heart beating in his ears as he makes his way towards the other boy. Namjoon is on his back, eyes rolling back when Jimin gets there. Yoongi is fuming as he clutches the younger boy to him -- he even glares at Jimin as the smaller boy approaches.

Jimin begs the younger to wake up, his own voice distant in his ears. He's aware of Taehyung and Jeongguk crying on his left, but he can't hear them. The coach is screaming something and hands roughly push Jimin away as they load Namjoon onto a stretcher -- his eyes never once open like Jimin asked.

-

Jimin is a mess in the ER, but he doesn't cry -- refuses to cry, for Namjoon’s sake. He wouldn't want to embarrass the boy with his blubbering and tears. So instead he waits patiently, rubbing Jeongguk's back as he hiccups out little sobs. All they're friends are here as well as Namjoon's mom; who sits curled up in her seat, awaiting the doctor.

“I'm guessing you lot are here to see Kim Namjoon?” The doctor asks, eyes focused on his clipboard.

“What is it doctor?” Yoongi asks harshly, eyes red rimmed and threatening to spill tears.

“It seems that Kim Namjoon may have damage on his optic nerve. We aren't too sure, but should that be the case, there's a 50% chance that Namjoon will never see again.”

Jimin thinks people around him are sobbing -- maybe he is. One thing he does know is; passing out on a hospital floor isn't comfortable, no matter how conscious you are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey-o! 
> 
> So how's that for a small plot twist? Dramatic, right? I'm so sorry Joon-ah ㅠㅠ
> 
> What are your thoughts on this chapter? 
> 
> -jae eun


	19. Miracles in March

Jimin watched carefully as Namjoon swiftly kicks his opponent, small eleven year old body still undeveloped -- but the power in it is no joke. He watches the people around him jump up excitedly as the older boy pins his opponent to the mat. Namjoon is about to accept his award -- instead he finds Jimin in the crowd. The crowd that he looks at from a different angle now, as his hand is lifted in celebration over something he didn't win.

Jimin's dreams make him feel like he's dying. It's mostly Namjoon, always Namjoon. It's like the film reel of his life, except there's never him in it. It's all Namjoon. Namjoon smiling, laughing, eating, talking. He sees all the changes Namjoon went through during all the years. The only part of him that ever appears is Jimin’s hand in Namjoon’s.

It's Namjoon as a lanky little kid who decided basketball was a kid. Jimin helplessly watches that Namjoon transfer into the tall one now, jersey number disappearing as Jimin cries out to him. Namjoon never looks back, Jimin is confused.

The smaller boy startles awake to the loud heart monitor on his left. His brain is fuzzy and puzzled, but he's certain there's something warm in his right hand. Flexing his fingers a little, he confirms that it's another hand -- much bigger than his own, warming his fingers like a glove.

“You're quite dramatic.” A deep voice whispers into his ears, goosebumps arising on his neck.

Jimins eyes fly open to look at the other, hands automatically going to Namjoon’s face. Specifically; his eyes.

“You're going to go blind.”

“No I'm not.” The older chuckles, head shaking. “I've stared at the sun for 17 years of my life, how could I go blind from a small eye jab?”

“I- what? You haven't been staring at the sun for seventeen years. I would know, I've been there through all of them.” Jimin asks, curiosity rising through him.

“I know. It's a miracle the light reflection of a mirror never blinded you.” Namjoon mutters, lips brushing against the shell of Jimin’s ear.

“You're greasy.” He mutters, face blushing a deep red.

“Like cheese baby.” Namjoon kisses just under his ear. “Besides, how could I go blind when you looked like _this_ tonight?” His voice drops another octave, hand snaking around Jimin’s small waist.

“Dunno. Ask the doctor.” Jimin huffs out, feeling strange under the prying eyes.

“I can't tell if you're happy that I'm not blind or just straight up bitter.” Namjoon jokes, rubbing at the others sides with his hands in a soothing manner.

“Blindfolded sex would've been on a whole other level.” Jimin deadpans, the worry he felt slowly receding to a calm bubbling feeling.

Namjoon's laugh rings around the room, much louder than the small chuckle in his dreams. Jimin feels his taller frame shake from behind him -- in a weird way; it eases his mind.

“I almost went blind and you were worried about sex?” Namjoon won't stop laughing, something akin to annoyance rises in Jimin.

“ _No_ Namjoon.” He utters angrily, “I wasn't worried about sex when you passed out. I was worried about you, you giant oof. I don't think fainting on the hospital floor is the ideal time to worry about sex when some dumbass doctor tells you your boyfriend is possibly blind!” Jimin feels the wetness around his eyes start to boil over, tsunami waves rolling down his cheeks.

“Baby, I was just joking.” Namjoon whispers softly. “Hey, hey it's okay. Stop crying, come one mochi, you're fine. _We're_ fine.” Jimin's sobs only get uglier, tiny little hiccups coming out along with them.

Jimin is tugged left and right until he faces the other boy, the heart monitor rising slightly at Namjoon's panic. Jimin can feel the rough pads of his thumbs wiping at the tears gathered up under his eyes. Namjoon is humming quietly, hands now rubbing circles on Jimin’s back.

“I'm sorry.” Jimin cries out. Something in him feels small and panicked, the memory of Namjoon's dream form fading away from him is branded in Jimin's mind. “You can't just leave. You can't Joonie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.” he begs over and over again -- just like dream Jimin did.

“Hey, look at me baby.” Namjoon priest his small hands away from his face and gently tugs his chin up. “What's wrong? What are you talking about, I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere. No one is leaving, I told you already, we're fine.” Namjoon presses his lips softly to the Jimin's, shutting all his worries down for a moment.

Jimin's hands bury themselves in Namjoon's jersey, clutching desperately at the fabric despite how slow his lips are moving. They're quickly broken apart by an awkward cough.

Turning to the door, Jimin blushed bright red at the sight of Namjoon’s team members.

“Oh they're fine Ms. Kim, they're _more_ than fine.” Chanyeol calls over his shoulder, nose scrunching as he laughs.

“What is this? Like foreplay or something?” Jackson asks curiously, almost as if he's contemplating, “hey Jinyoung?” They watch the Chinese boy turn and call for his boyfriend. “Have you ever dressed up as a nurse?” He asks again as he exits the room.

“Let me tell y'all about Jesus, you nasties.” Hoseok says, voice full of attitude as his face is twisted in disgust. Yoongi is long gone from the scene, having turned around when the door opened.

_Jimin wished the world would swallow him whole right now._

-

“Alright, you should be fine Namjoon. However, you need to get a full night of rest today and tomorrow. I'll write a excuse note to the school.” Dr. Lee smiles, looking up from the clipboard. Upon further inspection, he looks a lot like chanyeol -- right down to his overly lanky form.

“Thank you doctor.” The family bows, happy to get out of the hospital.

“Dude, you know how much it would've sucked if you went blind?” Jeongguk answers himself “who would take me to school? WHO WOULD TAKE ME TO GET LAMB SKEWERS?!” He wails put dramatically.

“Yah! Was that all you were worried about?” Namjoon asks, foot kicking Jeongguk's butt when he nods seriously.

“He's lying,” Taehyung snickers “he was hysterical in the waiting room.”

“Aw Jeonggukie.” Namjoon coos, coddling the boy in his arms. “What a cutie.”

“You're gross.” Jeongguk says instead, biting at his brother's arm.

“Wow. There goes my invitation for lamb skewers. You can ride home with mom.” Namjoon scoffs, pushing the youngest boy away playfully. The other three bolt towards the car.

“Wait! Namjoon no! Open the door, don't lock it!” Jeongguk cries from the other side, face smushed against the passenger window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bunnie! 
> 
> so i noticed a lot of you that never comment came out of hiding yesterday. Don't hide from me! I love and accept all comments -- I also have fun commenting back! 
> 
> As for the plot twist yesterday -- there will be many more like that. And they may not have an ending like today's did. 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you. 
> 
> -jae eun


	20. Without you here, I'd probably never sleep

The diner they sit in is bustling with quiet chatter, families sharing secrets about their lives. Jimin is deep in thought when suddenly the peace is disrupted -- everyone turning to stare at the three boys who are eating in silence.

Jeongguk is breathing hard, body covered in a layer of sweat and clothes wrinkles. His hair is a mess as he gathers his words.

“Joonie hyung, didn't think you would leave me.” He mutters out, red stained cheeks puffing out air.

“Jeongguk what the hell?!” Namjoon whisper shouts, pulling the youngest to his side. “Did you _run_ here?”

Jeongguk nods eagerly, “wanted to-o spend time with Hyungie and eat lamb skewers.”

Jimin can't help but laugh. The small giggles erupt in small waves -- soon cascading into a tsunami. His cheeks are heating up at the exertion as he clutches his tummy, falling into Namjoon's other side. Taehyung just stares at the youngest like he's grown a second head, mind baffled that he'd run six miles for lamb skewers.

“Here, finish mine Guk.” Jimin offers over his plate, small giggles still wracking through his body.

They immediately cut short when Jimin spots a worker cleaning tables a few over. Byun Baekhyun is dressed as usual despite the apron over his clothes. He looks as bored as ever as he carelessly sweeps all the used dishes into a bin. He looks over for a second, eyes locking with Jimin before he rolls his and continues on with cleaning.

“Is- is that _Baekhyun_?” Taehyung asks, deep voice sounding amused at the fact that the small boy works here.

“Yah! Don't make fun of someone, you don't know why he's working here.” Namjoon mutters, a frown settled on his face.

“Uh? He didn't say anything degrading, he asked a question.” Jimin defended Taehyung, “why are you so worried anyway?”

“Uh oh. Mom and dad are fighting.” Jeongguk whispered, eyes wide and darting between the two.

“Nobody is worried. Why are you guys so worried about Baekhyun working here anyway? It isn't any of your business.” Namjoon tsked, chewing the ice from his cup.

“Oh for fucks sake! Nobody said shit about his fucking job! The only thing he asked was whether that was him or not.” Jimin grew frustrated with Namjoon. “You know what, just take me home.”

“We can all head hom-” Jimin quickly cut off Namjoon.

“I meant my home Namjoon.”

“I-I don't understand.” Namjoon looked hurt, head shaking.

“Then maybe you should get your head out of Baekhyun’s ass and clean your ears.” Jimin muttered, excusing himself from the table to go to the restroom.

On the way there he passed Baekhyun. Surprisingly, the older boy wasn't smiling or smirking -- his frown was deep set, his eyebrows furrowed.

-

“Baby _please_.” Namjoon pleaded from the other side of the stall. “Come on Jiminie, I didn't mean it like that.”

“Yeah? What did you mean?” Jimin scoffed, he'd roll his eyes if they weren't filled.

“Please Jimin.” The older boy sighed, Jimin could see his form slump onto the floor.

“That's gross Joon, get off the floor.” Jimin scolded him, nose scrunching.

“Unlock the door.” Namjoon argued back, making Jimin sigh but unclasp the latch.

Immediately Jimin was clouded by the smell of vanilla, his small form tucked into the older boy's. He scolded himself for being so emotional with the older boy lately -- he seemed like such a jealous girlfriend. It made him wonder if he was too invested, to far ahead of what they were. What if Namjoon felt rushed by all this?

“Stop.” A deep voice rumbled from the chest below his head. “Stop overthinking this. Stop overthinking _us_. You're allowed to feel how you feel, love.” Namjoon sighed as he dragged the smaller boy to him.

“I need to stop by my house anyway and pick up my spandex.” Jimin giggled into his chest.

“Uh, what do you need spandex for?” The taller boy frowned down at Jimin's head.

“I have a dance recital tomorrow, remember? Jeongguk too.” Jimin huffs out, Namjoon had such a short attention span honestly.

“And you like, _have_ to wear spandex? Like, in front of everyone?” Namjoon tried not to sound too unamused.

“Yes Namjoon. How else am I supposed to perform the coming of age ceremony.” He asked over his shoulder, making his way towards the exit.

“Oh right.” Namjoon agreed. “Wait what?!” He shouted after the smaller body, gears in his head finally turning as he remembered the dance.

-

“You expect me to let you out of the house in _those_?” Namjoon asked later that night as Jimin checked the spandex out in the mirror.

They were short Nike ones that Jimin managed to snag from the girls section a month ago, he'd rather not wear the ones Namjoon does for basketball. They were pretty tight on his thigh area though which led to them making his butt look a lot bigger than necessary -- a total plus in Jimin's eyes.

“I didn't ask.” Jimin stated, hands pulling the spandex down a little where they stretched across his crotch area.

“Yeah, well i stated.” Namjoon counterattacked, eyes totally not glued to Jimin's ass.

“You asked a question. A statement is a declaration or announcement. Do you think these make my thighs look to big?”

“Wow, okay smartass.” Namjoon rolled his eyes, “and I don't know, what shirt are you going to wear?”

“...” “I wasn't planning on wearing one at all.” Jimin at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“What? Why wouldn't you wear a shirt?” Namjoon asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

“Clothes are restricting.” Jimin shrugged, moving away from the mirror to change back into sweatpants. He offered the older a smile as he crawled into the bed, fixing himself in the small space between Namjoon and the wall.

“Don't even think of dressing Jeongguk this way.” Namjoon stated gruffly, turning off the bedside lamp and curling around the other.

“Wouldn't dream of it. Guk is just a small baby still.” Jimin confirmed eyes starting to droop some.

“And don't you forget it.”

-

Later that night, Namjoon was awoken to a smaller figure wriggling on his other side. Glancing at the clock whose red numbers glared back at him -- 12:05 am. He looked down at Jeongguk who was dead asleep and wondered when the youngest boy had gotten here. Taehyung just blinked at him innocently and went back to trying to worm into Namjoon’s side, pushing Jeongguk more towards the edge.

“Fuck _off_ , Taehyung. I'll strangle you.” Jeongguk mumbled sleepily.

“Shut up you twat, hyungs are trying to sleep.” 

"you're the one pushing me." 

"How bout both of you shut up, Jimin is sleeping." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comment section (;


	21. Until we meet again

“Joon.” Someone nudged him, he flailed his hand in the general direction and turned over. “Joon come on, you have to drop Jeongguk and i off.” The person tried again.

“Ahhh wae?!” He groaned out, irritation settling in him.

Namjoon finally cracked his eyes open. The first thing the older boy noticed was Jimin's outfit -- or the lack of one. The smaller boy had on nothing but those small ass spandex and a cardigan with no shirt under it. Jimin doesn't think he's ever seen Namjoon jolt up so fast in his life.

“Where is Jeongguk and what is he wearing?” He demanded, eyes finally ripping away from Jimin to push the soft comforter off.

Namjoon skipped all the stretching bullshit and marched straight downstairs.

“Joon, wait.” Jimin pleaded, voice high pitched and shaky.

“Oh fuck no!” Namjoon roared when he got downstairs.

First of all -- Jeongguk was wearing the same outfit, but the spandex seemed even smaller. Second, was that eyeliner that he was wearing? The youngest boy let out a tiny squeak as two angry eyes glared at him.

“I told him.” Taehyung muttered annoyed at the disruption of his attack on titan marathon.

“Go change right now.” Namjoon ordered the smaller boy, gaze firm.

“Okay hyungie.” The younger boy let out, dejected as his shoulders slump.

-

After the change of clothing from the smaller boy, Namjoon dropped the two dancers off with the promise that Jeongguk wouldn't secretly change his outfit. After dropping them off, he made his way back towards the house -- or attempted to. Only a couple minutes off from the house, Namjoon noticed a small figure making their way hurriedly in the direction of the school. The smaller boy was almost full on sprinting, a change of clothes grasped tightly in his hand.

“Baekhyun? Do you need a ride?” Namjoon offered as he pulled over.

The younger seemed to be thinking, conflict evident on his face before he nodded slowly. “Please.”

Namjoon tried to make small talk as they went -- even going as far as to bring up the weather. The older boy wasn't having it though, he made no attempts to respond back, eyes burning holes through the side of Namjoon's head instead. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Namjoon quieted down and kept to himself.

When they arrived at the school, Baekhyun hurriedly threw the door open. Turning to Namjoon with a smirk on his face, the younger placed a loud ‘smack’ of lips on his cheek. Confused and angry Namjoon wasn't able to react. However when the passenger door closed, the taller boy met the eyes of a disapproving Jeongguk.

“What the _hell_ Namjoon? What was he doing in your car?” Jeongguk demanded, leaning in the window

“He looked like he was in a hurry. I couldn't just make him walk.” Namjoon defended himself, voice rising in pitch.

“Uh, yes you could've.” A new voice stated unamused.

Jimin looked disappointed, his hands crossed against his chest. Most of all, he just looked tired, like Namjoon did nothing but wear him out.

“No, _I couldn't_. I'm not just some petty, heartless asshole.” Namjoon's irritation levels were rising. Jimin had been like this all week and it was getting old.

The smaller boy chuckled sarcastically as Jeongguk snuck his way back inside, “so that's what I am now Joon? Some petty, heartless asshole who let you in their pants before the first date right?”

“You know, you're really being an emotional bitch right now.” Namjoon let out before he could stop himself.

The hurt that flashed across Jimin’s eyes made Namjoon's heart ache in disapproval.

“Jimin, I didn't mean it.” Namjoon pleads immediately, sincerity dripping from his voice. Jimin shook his head, laughing. “You should get inside. I'll be here for the performance and then we can head hom-”

“No, you're right. We aren't even really a thing so I don't know why I thought…” Jimin trails off, shaking his head for a third time. “It's silly, I don't care. As for picking me up, don't worry about it. I'll find someone willing to take me home.” Jimin rushed out, quickly walking away from the car.

“Park Jimin!” Namjoon called; _pleaded_. The younger walked away quickly, before breaking out into a full on sprint.

-

Jimin felt so silly. His dream had been right all along -- only he was the one who refused to turn back. He knew he was in too deep that day at the restaurant. Should've known he was in too deep ages ago. Namjoon obviously was only worried about things that he already attained, Jimin was foolish to think Namjoon would still care the same after he got it.

He shook his thoughts clear, he refused to cry. Instead, he settled for stretching out. Jimin avoided Jeongguk's eyes that followed his movements. His insides felt numb, his movements robotic as he went through the motions. Jimin could only pray Namjoon wouldn't affect the way he danced tonight.

-

Namjoon wasn't stupid, this wasn't over. Despite what Jimin had said, he went and watched the performance anyway. He saw all the eyes ogle at what belong to _him_. Namjoon saw all the hungry eyes that waited for him to make mistakes, to sink their claws in _his_ small cherub.

If Jimin thought this was one of his damn dramas he watched, it wasn't -- Namjoon wasn't going to just wait for weeks until apologizing. He wasn't going to wait until someone else staked claim on the smaller boy that belonged to him, _with_ him.

Which is why he was standing backstage when Jimin was close to finishing, bouquet of roses clutched to his chest. Namjoon wasn't sure why his palms were sweating so much, his heart thudding nervously. The older boy just wiped his palms against his pants and let out a deep sigh.

When he spotted the smaller boy, Namjoon was quick to swoop in and wrap around his waist.

“Namjoon, I thought I told you to-”

“ _Date me_ , Park Jimin.” Namjoon declared before he could back out.

“W-what?” Jimin stuttered, embarrassed at the small crowd that gathered around them.

“I know you're worried that I never asked you. I know you think everything we've done and been through was a joke. But I never thought I had to ask you. It's always just been us -- there wasn't a need for a title. But now it's like everyone and everything is against us, so just, just date me. I'll probably fuck up sometimes, but isn't that what makes everything more exciting?” The question is rhetorical but he takes the time to place the small jewelery box in Jimin's hand.

“What's this?” The smaller asks nervously, eyes a little damp but his voice is steady.

“I don't know what else way to show everybody that you're mine -- to show you. I'm not playing, even if you don't accept me officially now, I'm not going to stop Park Jimin. Not until I claim what's rightfully mine.” Jimin gasps at the sight of the small promise ring in his hand.

It turns into a cute little giggle as he slides it onto a small finger of his. “And what is rightfully yours Kim Namjoon?”

“Your last name.” Namjoon speaks confidently now as the younger looks at him so fondly.

Namjoon feels plump lips against his own for a short minute. It's interrupted by the cheering of classmates that have gathered around the two, hooting and hollering. Jimin hides shyly in his neck but nods.

“Okay. But on one condition.” Jimin proposes, leaning back to look up into Namjoon's eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Give me your last name in a couple years.”

“Easy.” Namjoon mutters softly, eyes full of adoration.

-

Had someone looked to the left of the stage, they'd have saw Baekhyuns small figure escaping through the emergency door -- eyes full of unshed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just re-watched train to Busan, nobody touch me I'm still so mad about my man ok.


	22. It's too late to apologize

The smaller boys hands were shaking as he dialed the number he knew all too well. There was a 95% chance that the taller boy had already deleted his contact but it didn't hurt to try.

“Hello?” A groggy voice spoke into the speaker despite the fact that it was only 9:00.

“Jongdae?” The boy whispered back.

“Baekhyun? What the fuck are you doing calling chanyeol at night?” The voice was more aware now, practically booming authority through the phone.

“I-I didn't have anyone else to call. I need a ride home, it's an hour walk from the school and Namjoon dropped me off but he and Jimin are- yeah, just- please?” Baekhyun begged, shivering in the slight wind.

He heard a long sigh before Jongdae spoke up again, “okay. Yeah, I guess I'll be there just give me some time. But Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“Stop messing with Namjoon already.” Then the line died out, leaving Baekhyun in utter silence.

“ _I can't_.” He whispered into the wind.

-

Jimin's face was hot with embarrassment as he hid under the blanket. He couldn't believe that he had moaned out when Namjoon grabbed his ass. Literally, it's happened before and the other was never that vocal about it.

“Baby, come on.” Namjoon whined as he tried to gently pry the blanket away.

“No.” Jimin pouted childishly, aware that the other boy couldn't actually see him behind the black, fluffy blanket.

“It's not even that bad!” Namjoon argued, fond smile creeping on his face.

“Yes it is!” Jimin peeked over the blanket to stick his tongue out.

He was apparently too slow to go back under because Namjoon gripped his chin and playfully nipped the tongue sticking between his lips. Jimin quickly retracted his tongue and pressed his lips harder against Namjoon, willing the other to let him in. Namjoon just grinned into the kiss and continued to lead, lips dominating Jimin's own and making him feel small.

They broke apart after a minute of fighting for dominance -- Jimin gasping for air as Namjoon continued his way down the others jawline. He littered the smaller boy with wet kisses, sure to leave marks on the open areas of his chest. Jimin sighed in content, allowing the pillowy lips to press wherever they pleased, even as they left visible bruises in their wake.

Jimin whined when Namjoon pulled back, instead smiling up at the other.

“Want to take things slower with you.” He whispered against the smaller boys stomach as he laid his head there. “I want to take my time so when it comes, I can wreck you.”

The smaller was surprised at the older boys show of dominance, something he could most definitely get used to. “Yeah? Show me just who I belong to?”

The older moved up some to nip at his ear before he began to whisper, “just wait until tomorrow night baby, I guess you'll just have to find out.”

Jimin gaped at the older boy who retreated to laying on his thighs like he hadn't just whispered dirty promises into the smaller boys ear. He wasn't sure who had added all this confidence into his usually timid boyfriend -- but Jimin was totally digging it.

“Wait, I thought you had a performance tomorrow.” Jimin asked dumbly, fumbling to find the right words.

The taller lifted an eyebrow in his direction, “and we have a date before then, your point is? I mean if you're too tire-”

“I won't be. Promise.” Jimin quickly cut him off. He wasn't a hormonal teenager, he was just deprived.

The older boy smirked before parting at his tummy with light fingers. Jimin retaliated by tangling his hand in the taller boys hair and tugging lightly. He wasn't surprised when Namjoon's eyes began to close, humming a noise of consent to the actions. Soon the boy was huffing out small snores against Jimin's thighs as the younger grabbed his phone and began to stroll through social media.

-

At about half past twelve, Jimin was still wide awake when a small chime came from Namjoon's phone. He chose to ignore it until another stream of them came through.

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
Hey. U awake rn?

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
Look I know ur still mad about last week but can we talk?

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
I miss u

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
We used to hang out all the time, what's ur problem with me now??

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
I'm rlly sorry joon. Just wish we could be friends again..

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
Ur just going to leave me on seen?

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
Yeah ig u r.   
Look I'm srsly sorry about all that stuff. I nvr meant to take from u. U know my family's struggling rn and I'm sorry joon-ah

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
I know u meant to give Jimin all of it but I just   
Ur throwing it all away   
We used to talk all the time at bb practice   
U always said Jimin didn't need the money  
So y couldn't I have it   
U knew abt my moms condition   
I trusted u w it and u ignored my call for help

 _From: Baek_  
To: joon   
That doesn't explain y I stole from u   
I know i shouldn't have   
Pls talk to me again  
I did all that stuff to get ur attention and all u ever see is him  
Even chanyeol is leaving me now.   
It's ok tho srry for ranting. See u around I guess.

Jimin furrowed his eyes in confusion over the text before almost letting out a scream. Namjoon's skinny hand snaked into his and grabbed the phone. Getting ready to be yelled at, he braced himself. Instead, the taller closed the phone off and tossed it to the side -- Jimin followed suit with his own before meeting obsidian eyes.

“Let's go to sleep Jiminie baby.” Namjoon cooed lightly, pulling himself to level with the younger.

“Is it true Joonie? D-did he steal for you?” Jimin asks timidly, afraid the other will be mad at home for snooping.

Namjoon just sighed out, “yeah but it doesn't matter anymore. He revealed who he is and I don't want to be associated with anyone like that.”

Jimin nodded against the other's chest, “I'm sorry for snooping.” He mumbled, ending it off with a yawn as his eyes began to droop some.

“It's alright. If it wasn't, I'd have a lock.” Namjoon assured him, hand slithering to hold Jimin around his waist.

“I'll pay it back babe.” Jimin promises, sleepy mind unaware of the endearment he was using for the first time.

“You don't have to.” Namjoon chuckled as his own eyes started to slip close.

“Love you.”

“Love you more Jiminie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you watch the Got7 comeback? They're such kings istg i love them


	23. To the ends of the earth

Namjoon awoke to an empty bed, though he could hear Jimin's giggles in Taehyung's room.  
Rolling over and stretching, he grabbed his phone. Realizing it was still open to Baekhyun's texts, he scanned through them quickly.

He felt bad for the older boy -- the one who struggled day by day to support his family. But that didn't excuse any of the actions he had done against Jimin. Namjoon was over the money situation, he wanted an apology to his boyfriend. He want Baekhyun to realize how much he was affecting chanyeol by using him.

Namjoon decided against texting the other one back, rolling out of bed for the day. He and Jimin had a date in less than two hours and Namjoon had some things to get down -- including getting ready himself, which is what he figured Jimin was doing in his little brothers room.

-

Jimin popped his head into the room but it was void of the taller boy. Thanking god above, he quickly scurried into the bathroom for his shower. Taehyung had already picked out an outfit and it was up to Jimin to take care of his own personal hygiene. Which meant washing his hair, body and shaving.

He sighed as the warm water poured down on him, releasing tension from his muscles. Jimin hummed to himself as he got to work with washing himself, a soft smell of tropical fruit clouding the bathroom. He figured he should shave -- just in case Namjoon was serious last night. God, Jimin slightly hoped he was.

-

Namjoon almost felt like crying as the hair dresser dyed his hair back to black, cutting it shorter and allowing his forehead to show as the sides were practically shaved down. Jimin had expressed his support of Namjoon's black hair and figured he should revert to it anyway.

He picked up a pair of black studs on his way home, hoping it would match with the white and black shirt he had picked out and leather jeans. He wondered how Jimin would dress for the movies tonight. If he would look the way he did at Namjoon's last basketball game -- which he wasn't sure was such a good idea in a dark theatre that Namjoon had rented out for just the two of them.

When he got home, the room was empty yet again, aside from the traces of Jimin's fruity body wash and the mist that still clouded the bathroom. Deciding to clean himself up as well, he grabbed the nearest towel and shut the door.

Before he got in the shower, he saw a message in the fogged mirror, written in handwriting he'd never forget.

‘ _I'm madly in love with you. Even when your snores shake the earth, the rest of you shakes my heart ;)_ ’

-

Jimin squeezed into the right denim jeans Taehyung had laid out for him, huffing as they caught around his butt area. Taehyung had matched with a playboy sweater shirt and black timberlands. Glancing at the time he pulled a white cap over his head and a pair of sunglasses.

“You look total boyfriend material.” Taehyung praised as he looked over the smaller boy.

“I'm so excited Tae.” Jimin squealed, nervousness bubbling in his stomach.

“I'm sure Namjoon is too.” He assured the older boy, patting his butt.

Jimin just giggled and hummed, ‘ _I hope he is_.’

-

Namjoon was _struggling_. First of all, he couldn't decide where to take Jimin out for lunch. Should he take him to Chanyeol's family restaurant that served high class or Italian, or go for traditional Korean? Not to mention, he had managed to crumple two of the roses that he bought for Jimin, leaving him with only ten.

Glancing at the time once again, he rubbed his palms against his pants before standing. The weak from his door to Taehyung's felt nerve wracking as he lightly knocked on the youngers door.

“Coming!” Jimin squeaked out from the other side. Namjoon smirked, apparently he wasn't the only nervous one.

When the door open, Namjoon took in the smaller boys natural beauty as his face was void of any makeup.

“You look beautiful.” Namjoon murmured, handing the roses to Jimin.

“What are these?” Jimin gaped, grasping them lightly.

“They represent your beauty.” Namjoon answered smoothly, proud of himself for the quick response, “it dies when the last rose does.”

“One of these are plastic.” Jimin giggles, pressing them to his chest.

“I'm well aware.” Namjoon winked, taking one of the smaller boys hands from the bouquet to grasp it instead. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, yes shoo.” Taehyung interrupted, eyes peeking through the crack in the door. “No wait! Jimin you forgot something!”

“Wha-” the smaller boy is cut off by a bottle of lube smacking him in the face. “T-Tae! What the fuck?” He sputters embarrassed.

The younger just winks before slamming the door shut. Jimin is even more embarrassed when the older boy reaches down and picks the bottle up, winking at Jimin when he catches his eye.

“You're hair looks good.” Jimin comments as they make their way downstairs. Carefully, he places the flowers on the table as he passes.

“Yeah? Thought I needed a change from the blonde.” Namjoon smiles, dimples on full display.

The truth was -- Namjoon looked like a full meal right now. But Jimin wasn't going to come right out and say that, so he kept it to himself. Instead, shyly examining the taller boy from his short hair to the timberlands on his feet. Couple shoes, Jimin noted, looking down at his own.

“I hope you don't mind Italian at the Park restaurant after the movie.” Namjoon asked, glancing at Jimin on his side.

“I'll follow you anywhere.” Jimin promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your girl is having a super shitty day -- my dad decided today's a great day to be a dick ((: 
> 
> Anyway, here ya go! 
> 
> -jae eun


	24. Got an automatic bitch

The date was going amazing so far -- in Jimin's opinion. They had watched the movie that wanted too, and loved it. After that, they went to their dinner reservation where Namjoon had pulled out Jimin's chair like a gentleman and allowed him to buy whatever he pleased on the menu.

“I know this isn't much..” Namjoon said as they walked back to the car, hand in hand, “but I had fun with you. I just wish I had the day off so I could spoil you.”

Jimin came to a halt, their connected hands causing Namjoon to stop too. “There's only one thing that could make this day perfect.”

“What's that?” Namjoon asked, eager to please the younger boy.

“Kiss me.”

And so Namjoon did, he wrapped the younger boy in his arms under the bright sun and meshed their lips together. Even after all this time, Jimin still made Namjoon's heart race and his ears ring whenever they touched. When the younger pulled back, Namjoon could feel him everywhere but kept his hand on Jimin's cheek and strokes the smaller boys chubby face.

“You look beautiful.” Namjoon whispered, finally moving back from the younger boy.

“You don't look too bad yourself.” Jimin whispered back into the noise of Seoul, like the two were trading the worlds biggest secret.

-

“Hey Jimin, joon I need you to go over the track list.” Yoongi spoke as soon as the couple walked into the club.

Namjoon sighed but shook his head, “that's my cue to go princess, I'll see you after the set.” He kissed Jimin on the forehead once before retreating behind the scenes.

Jimin wasn't the only one there early, people already standing in place for the show as they chatted around. He could easily spot Chanyeol and Jongdae conversing with Jinyoung and Jackson. Making his way there proved to be easy as everyone was spread out as if scared to touch one another.

“If it isn't the man of the hour, Park Jimin!” Jackson greeted when he got there, loud as ever as he scooped Jimin into a hug.

Jinyoung hugged him next, “how did the date go?” He asked before passing him to the other two who hugged him and looked interested by the question.

“It was perfect.” Jimin answered shyly, hiding his face behind sweater paws.

“Aw! That's so cute!” Jongdae announced loudly before turning to smack Chanyeol, “why don't we ever go out?!”

Chanyeol was saved by Seokjins arrival, “ho ho ho, I am Seokjin and I'm ready to suck in a girlfriend!”

Jackson was the only one that laughed while the rest looked disappointed. “Jin, first of all, please stop with the puns.” Jongdae groaned.

“Second, I thought you were gay?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrow raised at the other male.

“What else was I supposed to say?!” Seokjin threw his hands up, “hi I'm seokjin and I'm ready to suck in some dick?!” Jimin snorted as the three of them launched into an argument.

“I'm Jackson and I'm ready to jack off your son!” Jackson loudly interrupted as the bar suddenly fell silent. “Oh shit!” He cursed as Jinyoung backhanded him.

The entire club was now entirely focusing on the small group, Jimin was about to Jim out if this was how the night would be.

“That was lame.” Seokjin scolded Jackson, disappointment on his face.

“Your face is lame.” Jackson counterattacked.

“Your boyfriend doesn't think so.”

“That was one time during truth or dare!”

Jimin figured it would be a long night -- judging by the way other groups still shot wary looks at the group. Sometimes Jimin locked eyes with a classmate who smiled and waved, he returned the gesture out of politeness. He was shocked out of his thoughts by someone grabbing a whole handful of his ass.

“You alone tonight baby?” A voice purred in his ear, his friends had fallen silent and were staring at the other figure.

Chanyeol spoke up first.

“Hey, don't touch him you prick.” He stood taller, grabbing Jimin and pulling him behind Jongdae.

“And if I do?” The taller guy smirked. He was roughly around Namjoon's height with thick lips and a chiseled jaw line.

“Leave him alone.” Jimin almost pissed himself to see Baekhyun there, lazily looking up at the other dude.

“What are you going to do, you short shit?” The cocky guy asked again.

“I'll kick you right under your jaw, it'll knock you out clean.” Baekhyun winked around the glass he was drinking from.

The other dude rolled his eyes but winked at Jimin, “I'll see you after the show.” He promised, smiling coyly.

Before Jimin could stammer out his thank you, Baekhyun had disappeared in the crowd once again. His small body blended easily through the people.

“Well, that was nice of him.” Jackson spoke up, confusion laced in his voice.

“No,” chanyeol shook his head. “No, byun Baekhyun doesn't do anything that he won't benefit from.”

“Why do all the cute ones look at Jimin?” Seokjin protested, “I have an ass too.”

“Scientifically speaking.” Jinyoung snorted, “if we're being realistic, I think the bottom of my foot has more curve than you.”

“Yah!”

-

Jimin couldn't help but think of what Chanyeol had said tonight. If it was true -- what could Baekhyun possibly get out of helping Jimin? Where was the ulterior motive? The questions stoke with him as his boyfriend rapped over.

“Got an automatic dick got an automatic stick got an automatic  
Got an automatic beat got an automatic bitch got an automatic  
Got an automatic shine, automatic automatic mind  
Automatic flow, automatic rhyme, automatic automatic automatic” Namjoon spit into the mic. Jimin easily blushing from the words of his rhyme.

“Yah Park Jimin! Don't look so smug you perv!” Seokjin accused as Jimin made a noise of protest.

“I'm not!” Jimin weakly protested as his friend snickered around him.

“With all the sports he plays, Namjoon must have a nice stamina.” Jackson muttered, earning the second hit today from Jinyoung.

-

Myundo watched the scene with a smirk, _‘that little thing sure would be cute in bed, park Jimin_.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bunnies, 
> 
> I know I didn't respond much yesterday but I read all your comments! They made my day much brighter! 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for the amount of kudos on this fic! There's been so much love and support here, I just adore it. 
> 
> So tomorrow, along with the usual update, let's make a Q&A chapter! Ask me any questions that you would like to and I will answer a 100% honestly, ok? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, much love xxx 
> 
> -jae eun


	25. We'll make a great escape

“Hey baby.” Namjoon is sweaty from the lights of the stage but his eyes are twinkling brightly. Jimin falls in love all over again.

“Hi.” He whispers, almost inaudible from the crowd of people watching the show.

“Chanyeol texted that you had a little run in with someone.” Namjoon raised an eyebrow, arms wrapping around the smaller boys frame.

Jimin hummed in agreement, “that dude, over there.” He pointed at the other male who was lurking at the corner of the bar.

“Oh. Him.” Namjoon muttered darkly. “Why don't we get going?” He asked but was already tugging the boy behind him and through the crowd.

-

“Who was that Joonie?” Jimin asked as he buckled his seatbelt in, hand immediately threading with the one on his thigh.

“Some prick who always shows up high. We've gotten into it more times than I can count.” Namjoon's other hand clenches the wheel as his knuckles turn white.

Jimin just hums and uses his thumb to stroke the other boys knuckles. Through his window, he watches the big buildings blur by, lights merging together and prodding the silence of the car. There's nothing awkward about it -- it's just them. Yet the backseat seems empty without the constant chatter of Jeongguk and Taehyung bickering.

“Jimin?” Namjoon asks suddenly, hand squeezing a little at the younger boy's thigh.

“Hmm?”

“When we graduate, let's move away from here.” He mutters into the darkness.

“Away from Korea?” Namjoon shakes his head.

“Let's go to Busan. You said you missed the beaches, let's go to Busan and live on one.” Namjoon whispers the words so suddenly around them. Jimin let's them swirl in the air for a minute.

“Is that what you want?” He asks, afraid that his truth had swayed the other's opinion.

“I want anything that involves you.” Namjoon promises, eyes locking with Jimin's.

“And if I told you I wanted to stay in Seoul?”

“Then we'd stay. We'd stay and I'd buy you wherever you wanted to live at. But promise me we'll leave Ilsan?” Namjoon sounds almost desperate in his pleads. As if the town has sat on his chest and forced the air out.

“We'll go to Busan.” Jimin promises, hand squeezing Namjoon's. “We'll go to Busan and stay on the beach, bet you'd look good tanned like you get in the summer.”

“That sounds nice.” Namjoon sighs out, body relaxing in the driver's seat.

“And your brothers? Your mom?” Jimin pushes Namjoon to see what he's promising him.

Namjoon sucks in a breath, loud as it clashes against his teeth angrily. He doesn't say anything -- he looks sick at the thought. But then suddenly, his hand clenches Jimin's and he smiles brightly.

“I'll go to Busan. I'll go to Busan, _if that's where you'll go_.” He promises again.

Jimin goes to answer -- he's cut off.

-

Jimin doesn't get to answer because the car on the other side of the street runs a red light. It's tires screech as the driver tries to stop the car. Namjoon smiles at him before the other car slams right into the driver's side. Jimin screams and doesn't stop -- he screams and his own ears bleed the color of Namjoon's side.

He screams and begs for help -- but when it comes he doesn't want it. He wants Namjoon. He wants Namjoon and Busan, he wants Namjoon and dimples. He just wants Namjoon. Jimin begs them to take him in the ambulance, he screams and he thrashes. He won't let them tear him away from where he's curled around Namjoon until they promise to take him along.

The world is mocking him as Namjoon's heart monitor blares loudly. They call his family -- he can hear Taehyung screaming into the phone. Jimin doesn't move, he doesn't answer his own. He watches lifelessly as doctors frantically scramble around the bed, he watches Namjoon move further away from him -- wheeled around by a screaming nurse.

-

Out of everyone, Yoongi arrives first. Jimin vaguely wonders how he knew. But his eyes are red rimmed and frantic.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He shouts. Jimin doesn't have an answer. “Please.” He pleads the nurse, she doesn't answer either. “What?! Do you want money?! I have money.” He chokes out, hand grabbing the cash in his pocket and throwing it.

“Yoongi.” Namjoon's mom scolds as she approaches. Jimin thinks she settles next to him. He can't tell -- he just feels cold.

Taehyung and Jeongguk make a lot of noise as they enter the scene. They're red faced, almost as if they'll pass out any second. Big, fat tears spill from Taehyung's eyes -- Jimin thinks he can hear them splash onto the floor. He still doesn't move. Not even when Jeongguk embraces him.

“He'll be alright, my Joonie hyung is stronger than this.” Jeongguk promises through sobs. He doesn't sound sure, his voice full of shakiness.

“The Kim family?” A doctor asks, approaching them unsteadily.

“What? What is it?” Yoongi pleads, like he's been doing.

The doctor begins to talk but Jimin can't hear anything. He doesn't even know if the news is good or bad -- he just knows he feels numb. Jimin asks god why it couldn't be him. He begs and pleas for the answer to unveil itself. He wonders if Namjoon would feel appreciated -- or if he'd hate the others question.

“He's taking visitors now.” Jimin stands up first, head rushing with dizziness.

“Take me to him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao y'all prolly hate me


	26. Won't you stay with me?

Namjoon feels like he's dreaming -- he isn't too sure what's happening anymore. But Jimin is there. Jimin is there in all white clothing, standing on the beach in Busan. He's splashing at the waves, running into them and retreating when they do. Jimin is there, so Namjoon must be okay.

The scene quickly transforms, Namjoon is confused by the suddenness but there's still Jimin. There is Jimin with small, soft chubby cheeks as a sign of his youth. He's small and glowing as the sunlight shines on half of his place. Namjoon is panicked as he remembers this scene from their childhood days -- but then Jimin smiles at him, those chubby cheeks pushing into his eyes. The light from the sun surrounds his head, Jimin is a cherub. Namjoon thinks he's okay -- as long as Jimin keeps looking at him like that.

Namjoon thinks he sees his whole life, his whole future and it scares him. But every time he begins to feel nervous -- Jimin is there and it's okay. Jimin is there through it all, as far as his mind reels back. There is small and perfect Jimin, and he's still there, even when the fat on his cheeks start to lessen and his eyes start to grow more wise -- there is still Jimin.

He dreams for a long time, the longest he can ever remember. It awakes his senses, thrums through his whole body. He dreams of strawberry scented angels and a pretty giggle. Namjoon dreams of ever changing hair colors and pink lips.

-

Namjoon wakes up with a start, his heart beating loudly on the monitor. Despite everything, his body doesn't hurt. Judging by the minimal coverage over his skin and bones, he figures that the crash wasn't anything spectacular.

“Hello Namjoon. It appears you're awake!” A friendly nurse greets him. “According to your charts, you were just in luck. You've only suffered with a few misplaced ribs an-”

“Jimin.” He blurts out, eyes frantic and hands searching.

“Please don't move Namjoon, you may disrupt the needle under your skin.” The young nurse scolds him.

“I-I Jimin, where is he? Please I-i need him. Where is he? Don't keep him away from me. Is he okay? Please.” Namjoon begs, his heart monitor frantically rising. “I need m-my Jiminie, please.”

“I'm guessing this Jimin is the small pink haired boy?” Namjoon nods his head frantically. “He's in the waiting room with the doctor, I'm sure he'll be here any second.” The nurse then bows and excuses himself.

-

“Namjoon.” Jimin breathes out as he enters the room.

The older male is sleeping soundly, snores wracking his body as a nurse writes something down. She turns to Jimin and smiles.

“Hello! Namjoon is relatively okay, aside from a few misplaced ribs and cuts here and there. Though the doctor had to sedate him because he was getting hysteric for someone named Jimin -- I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's you. Anyway, when he wakes up, everything may seem a little foggy for him. Please bear with it.” She looks apologetic before bowing and exiting the room.

So Jimin waits, he plays with Namjoon's fingers and waits for the time to pass by and Namjoon to wake up. It doesn't take long, the other startling awake and looking around the hospital room before he sees Jimin.

“Hi.” Namjoon smiles shyly, looking the other boy over. “Did it hurt?”

“You're the one in the hospital bed.” Jimin giggles, squeezing the older boy's hand.

“No,” Namjoon shakes his head, “I meant when you fell from heaven.” The taller boy is smirking now, trying to lean closer.

Jimin's eyebrows furrow before he realizes that this must've been what the nurse meant.

“I uh. Do you recognize me Namjoon?” Namjoon's eyes widen before he shakes his head.

“No, should I? Trust me, i'd recognize a face like that anywhere.” He leans off the bed rail and looks around Jimin. “Yeah no, I’d definitely remember that ass. Wow.” Jimin giggles loudly.

“I'm Jimin, you're boyfriend.” He reintroduces himself, smiling as the Namjoon gapes.

“No fucking way. I-I’m tapping that ass? Are we, are we okay? We're a good couple?” Namjoon asks, worry creasing his eyebrows. “I don't like, come on too strong and push you around right?”

“No you don't, baby. We're perfect.” Jimin promises, watches the way Namjoon's eyes droop back down again.

“Tell me about us.” He whispers to Jimin. “Tell me about you.”

“I dance and you rap -- we're practically a power couple. I go to all your basketball games and-d we went on our first date today, even though you've been mine for all these years.”

“How was it? Did you like it?” Namjoon asks, face flushed and sleepy.

“I loved it. It was a dream come true, but that's a story for another day. Why don't you get some sleep baby?” Jimin negotiates.

Namjoon just hums, eyes closing shut and body falling a little limp. Jimin almost thinks he's fallen right to sleep when a large hand twitches in his own, a low voice speaking.

“I promise we'll go on so many more, want to make you happy.” He slurs before a snore wrecks his body.

-

Jimin waits a few hours -- but he's not alone. Yoongi is curled up in the lap of Hoseok, who had shown up almost an hour ago. Jeongguk and Taehyung are watching tv on the small screen in the room. Namjoon's mom is on his other side, running her hands through Jimin's hair -- like she used to when he was a small child and threw tantrums. Seokjin hadn't stayed, but he dropped off a warm meal for Namjoon -- protein he had said.

They're all here to support Namjoon. They're all here to support Jimin. But mostly, they're all here because this is their small _family_. Jimin vaguely wonders if Namjoon ever realizes it. How many people he's reeled in like a fish on a hook with his charms. How they had all been walking along the road when suddenly, a hole in the street tripped them and they fell into deep dimples and conversations.

Jimin is near sleep when the warm hand in his own twitches. Namjoon's heart monitor picks up a little and everyone in the room focuses their attention on him. Small slanted eyes open up, scrunching at the brightness of the light before scanning the room.

“Hi.” Taehyung reacts first, moving forward to grab his older brothers face, inspecting the damage.

“You're okay.” He breathes out before moving Namjoon's head towards his chest.

“Yes Tae, I'm fine.” Namjoon chuckled, smiling into their hug.

Jimin feels Namjoon's hand twitch in his own, he squeezes back a confirmation. ‘ _We're okay_.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love antagonizing you guys -- but here's a better chapter to soothe you all.


	27. You're so beautiful, to me

Jimin awoke to the steady beat of Namjoon's heart monitor and his gaze on him. The doctor had assure them that Namjoon would be fine but the medicine would leave him loopy and disoriented each time he took it. Which would probably explain why Jimin was being stalked in his sleep.

“Hi.” He whispered, despite the fact that it was just the two of them.

“Hi.” Namjoon smiled brightly, “you're so beautiful. Are you sure we're dating?” He asked bluntly.

“Of course I'm sure. You are so handsome, and even if you weren't I'd still want you.” Jimin confirmed sharply -- Namjoon was a little insecure at times and it was showing yet again.

“Do I treat you right? Are you happy? Do I show you off? Do I make sure you eat lots? You look skinny, am I feeding you?” He fires at Jimin steadily, eyes wide and curious.

“You treat me like a prince, so yes, I'd say you treat me well. Of course I'm happy, I'm always happy with you. As for eating, I can take care of myself but you insist on overfeeding me all the time. Sometimes I think you'd just like to see me chubby.” Jimin chooses his words carefully, aware that the medicine will take about an hour to wear out.

“Do I- can you tell me more about us? I-I know I'll remember later but it'd just be nice to hear it from your prospective.” Namjoon rambled, cheeks burning red on his tanned face.

“Sometimes we fight, we argue over stupid things. I like to think we work though. I don't- I don't like being away from you. I don't think you like to be away from me either. We're always together, but I like it. A lot of couples would complain about space, privacy -- but I think we're past that. We don't ever overstep any boundaries with each other because there are none. I don't know if you see it this way. Maybe, maybe you think I'm annoying or that I don't ever take anything seriously. But I think we compliment each other that way. You're very serious, but I'm playful. I think that's what keeps the calm in our relationship.” Jimin cut off with a deep breath and peeked at Namjoon.

The other looked deep in thought, eyes widened and unfocused. Namjoon noticed him looking and smiled, dimples poking out and squishing his eyes up prettily.

“I think, you sound perfect.” Namjoon sighs, chin resting on his hands.

“How long have you been up?” He asks as Namjoon begins to look sleepy, eyes slumping down some as they focus on Jimin.

“Dunno,” he slurs, “was waiting for you. Didn't want to- to miss you.”

Jimin smiles and scoots the uncomfortable chair he's in a little closer to the bed. He takes Namjoon's hand in his own and kisses the top of his head. The older boy smiles and makes a content humming noise.

“I think you should sleep baby.” Jimin whispers, kissing Namjoon's forehead and then his nose. He places another two on the others eyes as they close.

“Please be here when I wake up.” Namjoon whispers, words strung out as he already begins to snore.

-

Jimin sits patiently, waiting for the medicine to wear off and for Namjoon to awaken. The others had left when Jimin promised he wouldn't leave Namjoon's side. The two younger boys had argued loudly that they didn't want to go -- but in the end, had been dragged out by their ears. Yoongi was around somewhere, last Jimin had seen him he was curled up in the lobby and using the wifi to produce a new beat.

Jimin had tried to convince him to go home -- which earned him a hard glare that almost made him pee himself. So here he was, alone in Namjoon's room aside from the steady beep of the heat monitor that sang the song of Namjoon's well being. He almost drifts of to sleep as well when the hand he's holding twitches. Slowly but surely, slitted eyes peek up at him, all traces of haziness gone.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Jimin sighs out. He knows Namjoon is self conscious of them -- but they're just so gorgeous.

Namjoon groans and turns a little, chapped lips brushing Jimin's. “You're so cheesy.”

“Like fondue baby.” Jimin grins and wiggles his eyebrows a little.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, but he looks so fond that Jimin almost cries. “When can I leave? Want to cuddle.” He pouts, more needy than the usually collected Namjoon.

Jimin grins at the display of cuteness, “I'm not sure. The doctor is going to decide today.”

“And my car? How bad is it hurt?” Namjoon asks in an playful tone.

“Hurt enough to save you.” Jimin snorts, amused at the others dramatic personality.

“Guess that's all the really matters.” Namjoon mutters, a frown settling on his lips either way.

-

Yoongi is typing away at his essay when a small boy at the front desk catches his attention.

“Yeah, can I have the room number of Kim Myundo.” Baekhyun asks, fingers tapping against the counter impatiently.

“I'm afraid you can't at the moment. Police officers have requested this time to discuss his car accident with another patient.” The lady answers robotically as she types away at a keyboard.

“Alright then, what time will it be over?” Baekhyun demands, impatient.

“In about thirty minutes or so, please have a seat sir.”

Yoongi watches as the other one completely misses him curled against the corner. ‘ _Who the hell is Myundo_?’ He thinks as he types the name into the Facebook search bar. He finds the Facebook of the dude that was regularly arguing with Namjoon at the bar. Yoongi’s eyes widen as he reads comments from people asking him if he was okay after the car accident.

Coincidentally, it's the exact same date as when Namjoon and Jimin were wrecked. Yoongi adds the tab to his favorites, shooting the other a friend request to unlock more of his private statuses. If he was somehow connected to their crash, yoongi needed to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy, I'm back at it again with the cliffhangers ((; 
> 
> COMMENT UR THOUGHTS I LIKE RESPONDING PLS


	28. NOT A CHAPTER

Hello bunnies! 

I have an announcement to make, don't hate me. Tonight I will be watching my little love bug so I'm not sure if I'll have time to update. If I don't, I'll put out to chapters tomorrow! If I do, then yay! 

With that being said, it's going to be a long night with just me and the baby so message me on tumblr at 'nochuinthestreets' and keep me company (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ I'll be dying of boredom, so pleaseeee.


	29. I haven't seen the sunshine in 3 damn days

Yoongi has been in detective mode all day. He had gone to visit Namjoon one time -- refusing to let the other boy out of his grasp. In a way, Yoongi felt more protective over Namjoon than his boyfriend, but the feelings weren't the same. They weren't for the same reason.

Either way, Yoongi spent this entire time looking into just who Myundo was. He was able to pick up that the other had been in court more than once under the accusation of assault, but was never found particularly guilty because of the lack of individuals around. The situation was similar to the car crash -- Jimin being the only other person that was around. And Yoongi had yet to tell him that Myundo was possibly involved. Not that the other should even know him. Hell, Yoongi barely knew him. Yoongi was going to do this himself, he would prove the other guilty.

-

“Namjoon! You have to eat!” Jimin huffed crossing his arms and trying again. Namjoon only turned his face to the chopsticks.

“No. It tastes like shit.” Namjoon rejected stubbornly.

“I can't cook you anything here so you'll just have to eat what the hospital gives you!” Jimin's temper was rising, irritated with how childish Namjoon was being.

“I'm not hungry!” Namjoon whined, “can't we just cuddle or something?”

“If you don't eat and get healthy, you'll stay here longer. If that's the case than there's no point of me staying here any longer.” Jimin bluffed, he'd stay here as long as Namjoon was here.

The older boy narrowed his eyes, “you're lying.”

Jimin just huffed and reeled back. “okay, okay I'm not having this argument with you Namjoon. Call me when the doctor says you can be released.” He gathered his stuff and threw it into the small backpack Namjoon's mom had packed.

He didn't really plan on going unless Namjoon didn't speak up. However, so far the other boy was only gaping without a word. Jimin just sighed and made his way to the door -- there had been a lot of seats next to Yoongi, he was sure Namjoon wouldn't be able to know he was still there.

“No wait!” Namjoon called, the sound of rustling sheets behind him loudly. “I'll eat, I swear!” He promised, voice desperate.

Jimin turned around to put his bag back, eyes widening at Namjoon. The other was attempting to stand, pulling off wires and needles, whimpering lightly. “Yah! You can't take those off!” Jimin shouted, rushing towards the other.

“Then y-y-you can't l-leave.” Namjoon looked up with watery eyes. The medicine had been affecting his moods drastically lately -- making him a lot more clingy than Jimin could remember.

“I'm not going anywhere joon, but you _can't do that_.” Jimin scolded, pressing the buttons for the nurses to come.

-

Baekhyun sighed as he stared down at his older brother. He didn't know what to do anymore. Myundo was taking every chance Baekhyun gave him for granted -- he didn't know what to do. But he needed Myundo, who else would help him with his mother? At the time that she had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, his father had turned into an alcoholic. There was only three more months until she was gone, the doctors say.

“ _Please_.” Baekhyun pleads, “what is wrong with you?” He asked his brother. “I need you -- I need your help.” He cried into the silence. “I can't do all this on my own. Why are you being a damn bastard?!” He sobbed.

“Tch. Stop bitching to me, you're lucky everyone was around at the club last night.” His brother warned, causing Baekhyun to flinch.

“Hyung, please.” He begged, tears still rolling freely.

“Don't call me that. We don't have the same mother, I couldn't give a damn.” Myundo rolled his eyes, turning over. “Now run along, I need sleep.”

-

Namjoon had ended up getting sedated after he got too frantic in his emotions. So now he was sleeping peacefully while Jimin watched. That's all he had been doing lately -- watching over Namjoon and making sure the other didn't make a mess of himself. Everyone knew how clumsy he could be.

There was a sharp knock on the door as someone peeked their head in. Jimin was faced with a officer from the nearby police department. He smiled at Jimin, bowing as he entered the room.

“You must be Jimin, here I brought these for him.” He offered Jimin a bag of food. “I remember when he was just a kid who'd come to see his dad at the station..” he spoke wistfully as he looked over Namjoon. “He always knew, you know? He'd tell us when he came into work that Namjoon was one step closer to marrying a certain Park Jimin. We all thought you were a female for a while -- though it's more than fine that you aren't. I heard his giving the nurses a hard time?” The officer asked, settling down in a chair near Jimin.

“He is.” Jimin agreed, “it's just the medicine though, I promise. He grew up to be more than respectful, a lot like his dad from what I can remember.. it's a shame he walked away from someone so great -- but it's his loss and Namjoon is fine now I think.” The officer nodded, eyes trained on Namjoon.

“It is. I swear I'll throw whoever did this into jail. I can't say that I know much about what Namjoon's dad would think now.. I do know that when Namjoon was a small child he couldn't ever be anything but proud. We'll watch over him and you, so please give us a call when you're comfortable to talk.” The older man stood up and bowed, ruffling Namjoon's hair as he exited the room.

It was overwhelming to know that people saw Namjoon just the way that Jimin did. Though he wasn't sure they held as much adoration -- it felt nice to know that his boyfriend wasn't being overshadowed. Namjoon wasn't anyone ordinary, far from it in fact and Jimin felt more fond as each second went by.

Maybe this wasn't the boy his father had envisioned him to be -- but this was the product of dedication. This is the product of someone who faced their fears and lived freely. This was someone who felt for others as much as himself -- enough to never abandon them. This was the product of Kim Hyojin and Kim Kiseok. This, was Kim Namjoon and Jimin couldn't be any more proud than he already was. 


	30. AUTHORS NOTE -- IMPORTANT

hi! i know these must be annoying with how frequently I write them. This last week was super stressful for me as I had to watch my cousin, take care of my dad and focus on my school exams. 

I felt so bad the one day that I didn't update that I didn't know what to do. My last update wasn't as good as i thought, I suppose but I'd like your guts personal opinions. 

I've been trying so hard to make this story good but is it working? Are you guys interested or am I just doing too much?? I know there's a lot of drama going on but I figure that adds suspense. A lot have been asking me so I'll answer just this; yes, Baekhyun will be happy soon. But even that will have a dramatic impact on the story.. 

Anyway, im sorry.. 

Much love, until later today. 

-jae eun


	31. Maybe I can touch the sky

Jimin almost cried out as he attempted to carry the older boys weight up the stairs. Namjoon had finally been released from the hospital with a promise to take his medicine until it was completed finished. Namjoon's mom smiled as she attempted to help the two up the stairs. Namjoon was out of it again and couldn't even walk straight if it would save his life.

“Momma, did you know Jimin's my boyfriend?” Namjoon whispered to his mom, giggling like it was a secret he had to keep from Jimin.

“Of course Namjoonie.” She spoke quietly back, smiling and throwing a wink at Jimin. “You're very lucky.” She assured Namjoon as they finally made it up the last step.

“Yeah.” Namjoon sighed out happily, crushing Jimin into his side more. “Where's my babies?” He asked suddenly, causing Jimin and Namjoon's mother to look at him weirdly.

“Babies?” She asked him slowly and he nodded happily. “Which babies?”

“Gguk and Hyungie.” He babbled happily, “want to cuddle. They're so warm all the time.” Jimin smiled as he went on to talk of his brothers so fondly, leading him to their shared room.

“I'll take it from here mom.” He assured Namjoon's mom, smiling brightly at her.

“Okay Jimin, I'll start on dinner then.” Namjoon's mom gave them one last smile before walking back down the stairs.

Namjoon was gaping at him when he refocused. “D-did you say mom? A-a-are you.. are we going to get married?” He blurted our, eyes widening at Jimin.

“How about we talk about that when you aren't so out of it?” Jimin proposed as Namjoon nodded happily.

-

Baekhyun sighed as he made his way to the local market. His dad needed beer again which prompted Baekhyun to take his ID and hope it would pass off as him. It was raining outside and Baekhyun cursed his dad as he shivered through the cold.

“Baekhyun?” Someone called out, an engine purring lightly to his left.

Baekhyun squinted as he tried to make out the person behind the wheel. “Heechul?” He asked unsure.

“What are you doing out here?” Heechul asked, loud voice confirming his thoughts. “Is it your dad again?”

Heechul was the only person that knew about his living conditions. Baekhyun tended to run to him when things got bad at home. Still, he felt uncomfortable when asked about it. He nodded slowly, unsure of whether the other would see him or not.

Judging by Heechul’s sigh, he had. “Get in, I'll eat you wherever you need to go.”

-

Jimin left Namjoon to rest as he headed downstairs to help prepare the house for dinner. Taehyung and Jeongguk's heads snapped up as he entered the living room. He simply nodded at them and watched as the two trampled over each other to get to their older brother.

The house smelled of jjangmyun and kimchi. He found Namjoon's mom in the kitchen and working on mochi for dessert. “Is there anything I could help with?” Jimin asked timidly -- he was afraid he'd just be in the way.

She smiled brightly and nodded at him. “Would you be willing to set the table?” Jimin hummed his agreement and took the plates from her outstretched hand.

-

Namjoon smiled happily as he babbled to his brothers. “Look at you Ggukie, you're so pretty.” He sighed, squishing the youngest boy's cheeks in his hands. “You lost all the baby fat though.” He frowned.

“That's what happens when you get older, Joonie hyung.” Taehyung told him softly.

“Then what about you?” Namjoon accused, bopping the other on his nose, “you're still so small and innocent. Like a little.. a little.. mochi! That's what it is. Oh! Jimin's like a mochi, he's so small and fluffy. And he has a really nice butt!” Namjoon informed them, nodding his head as if he had just decided that.

Jimin opened the door to the room to call the boy's for dinner. To his horror, he had caught the last of Namjoon's rambling. And judging by Namjoon's wide eyes, he knew Jimin had as well. Jeongguk and Taehyung were a laughing mess at this point.

“I-I-it’s time for dinner.” Jimin sputtered out, slamming the door again and practically tripping down the stairs.

“Do you think he heard me?” Namjoon asked the other two, blinking innocently and turning his head to the side in confusion.

-

The dinner was super good and filled with laughter at Namjoon's woozy antics. However, the medicine started to wear off as the night continued on. By the time they were all content and heading their separate ways, Namjoon was completely aware of his actions and surroundings.

That had been almost an hour ago and now Jimin and Namjoon were laying in bed, sitting in silence. It was a comfortable silence that basked around them. Namjoon's eyes never left Jimin though, drinking the other in and breathing him out.

“You're so pretty.” Namjoon spoke quietly.

“M not.” Jimin argued sleepily.

“You are, and I'll tell you everyday if that's what it takes to get you to agree with me.” Namjoon decided, watching the other boy nod off to sleep. “I'll tell you it every second of every minute of every day until I can't remember how much time that is anymore.”

“You're so cheesy.” Jimin mumbled, yawning lightly.

“Only for you baby.” Namjoon hummed into the silence, aware that Jimin was already letting out little snores.

-

On the other side of town, Baekhyun cried out as his father struck him with a bottle of the beer he had bought -- the wrong one. He could hear the cries of his mother in the background as his dad shouted at him loudly. What he couldn't hear, however, was the sound of the police sirens as they followed the directions that Heechul had given. If no one was going to save Baekhyun, Heechul would.

But for now, Baekhyun didn't know that as his consciousness slowly shed from him like a second skin. He felt tired and at ease as a dreamless slumber washed over him. Maybe this way, he could fly again, like he had been taught all those years ago in Hapkido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my bunnies! 
> 
> I am back with another dramatic update! Let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments! :3


	32. You're the one who makes me cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would never ever save me...

Jimin sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. He was able to get the next week excused from school to take care of Namjoon -- though the school was only doing it because soccer started soon and they needed the star athlete. However, Jeongguk and Taehyung still had to go which had upset a medicine induced Namjoon.

That was earlier today and thankfully, Namjoon was well aware of himself and actions at the time being. Jimin could sense him staring as he walked around the room to tidy up strewn clothes and get some stuff done today. He'd start by cleaning up the room and then cooking the older boy whatever he wanted to eat.

“You're so perfect.” Namjoon said suddenly. “Want to keep you forever.”

“That's a relief,” Jimin joked, “I’d rather not be with anyone else.”

“Even though we'll have to ride the train until my car gets out of the shop?” Namjoon joked, poking fun at the accident seemed to be his thing lately.

“Even then.” Jimin promised as he gathered the last of their clothes and the hamper to take downstairs. “I'll be back, you sit tight.”

Namjoon just hummed, eyes following Jimin as he walked out the door.

-

Jimin sighed as he threw the clothes into the washer and started it. He figured Namjoon would be okay with eating kimchi fried rice and black bean noodles -- there wasn't much ingredients for anything else. Jimin wasn't sure if Jeongguk was experiencing a growth spurt but lately he had been eating his way through most of the food in the house. God, Jimin sounded like some sort of single mother. The house phone ringing startled him.

“Hello, Kim residency, Jimin speaking.” He greeted the other like professionally. Tucking the phone with one shoulder he started to wash the pot.

“Jimin? Park Jimin?” A deep voice asked, somewhat familiar though Jimin couldn't quite put a face or name to it.

“Yes, this is him. May I ask who's speaking?” Jimin was confused thoroughly and the voice gave him a sinking feeling.

“It's Kim Kiseok, Namjoon's father.” Jimin dropped the phone, letting it clatter loudly.

Cursing, he turned off the water and wiped his hands on his pants before picking the phone back up. “My apologies Mr.Kim.. can I ask why you are calling? With all due respect, I'm not sure it's very appropriate.” He wandered away from the kitchen and back up the stairs.

“I'd like to speak with Namjoon please.” The voice was quiet and timid now, still laced with respect but holding a sorrow tune.

“P-p-please give me a minute to talk with Namjoon.. call back in about 10 minutes.” Jimin begged before clicking the line off.

-

“What do you mean my father called?! What the fuck does he want?!” Namjoon shouted, straining from his spot on the bed.

“I-I-I don't know.” Jimin stuttered as he clenched his eyes shut. “Please, he just called and I didn't know what to do.” Namjoon yelling had affected Jimin and made him scared.

“Of course I don't want to talk to him! And I'll be damned if he talks to Gguk and Tae! Why the hell didn't you hang up?” Namjoon accused Jimin, eyes glaring at him harshly.

Jimin quietly stood from his seat at the edge of the bed. He wasn't going to sit there and take the blame because his boyfriend was still hurt over his own father. “ _I_ didn't walk out on you. _I_ didn't force you to take care of your family. So don't you dare raise your fucking voice at me Kim Namjoon. Especially when _I_ have been nursing your ass back to health and missing out on _my_ schooling. I don't give a damn what your father did to you, he wasn't the one that loved you through it. So don't you ever, ever raise your voice at me over something I didn't do.”

Namjoon reeled back like he had been burnt before his eyes steeled over. “I didn't fucking ask you to do all that shit! No one asked you to do it so don't try and make it seem like I did! I can take care of my damn self, I did all those years without someone and I can do it for many more”

Jimin shook his head and laughed, “yeah I be you could huh?” He asked, tugging the promise ring off his finger. “I'll help you out to see if you can. All that shit about Busan? You can forget it. I'm not going anywhere that my help is obviously not needed nor wanted. You can cook yourself and clean your own wounds, I don't care anymore. I give up trying with you Namjoon. Why does everything have to be a competition with you? I keep having to fight for you. You can't even tell Baekhyun you aren't interested! I don't even know why I fought him for so long, you were the one entertaining him!”

“This has nothing to fucking do with Baekhyun! I bought you all that shit you're wearing right now. I let you stay here under my house, I let you into my family! Really? You're going to sit there and accuse me of entertaining other people when all my time and money has gone into you? How much more do you want? If I buy you more jewelry will it shut you up? And Baekhyun wasn't the one spreading his legs so easily anyway!” Namjoon knew none of the words he was saying were true, but hurt was sleeping deep into him and making him spew things that he didn't even believe himself.

“Fuck you!” Jimin cried out, throwing all the stuff Namjoon had mentioned off of himself and Namjoon. “I never fucking asked for all of this! But like you said, anything to shut me up right?! But fuck you, you can have it back because I don't fucking want it! I don't want shit from you Kim Namjoon, _not your heart and definitely not your home_ if this is what it comes with!” He threw the promise ring he had clutched tightly at the other. “I let you sleep with me because I trusted you. You knew how much that meant to me and yet you're sitting here throwing it in my face. I thought we both knew how special that was!” He was a sobbing mess by now, stripped down to nothing but a tank top and spandex. “Keep it all. I don't want anything to do with it.. I'm tired Namjoon. I'm tired of running after you when you're already flying. I'm tired of it all, but most of all, I'm tired of loving you. It shouldn't feel like a fight. I shouldn't feel so insecure all the time.” He sobbed, shaking his head.

Before Namjoon could speak, Jimin was bolting out the door. Slamming right into Taehyung who was just coming up the stairs. The younger boy tried to grab him but he easily dodged it and continued out the front -- ignoring Jeongguk's look of concern. On the way out he passed Namjoon's mother who called after him from the driveway but he kept going.

-

Namjoon sat there numbly as his mother and brothers questioned him. Had everything Jimin said been true? Namjoon was so used to pushing people away but he always thought he held Jimin pretty close to him. Apparently, it had all been an arms distance -- right on the edge of a cliff. All it took was a spin from Namjoon for the other to tumble right off and down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hunnie bunnies, 
> 
> I'm back with the angst because I really needed a little tear jerker today.. I'm not leaving them apart I swear. Besides, how long can Namjoon be away from Jimin before he turns crazy? 
> 
> Much love, xxx 
> 
> -jae eun


	33. Save me, I need your love before I fall

The rain outside reflected everything Jimin felt. His house was cold and void of all life. His mother hadn't been home in ages, the food he cooked the last time left a rotten spell in the air. He dismissed it as he climbed the stairs numbly to his room. His room -- that felt weird to say.. Everything had been theirs. He wonders weakly if he just broke up with Namjoon. He doesn't understand himself much anymore.

As Jimin settled on the bed, he shivered at the cold sheet against his thighs. Everything had been so cold -- especially after running through the rain. His room that he used to take pride in and adore was much too big, his bed too bare, desk lacking clutter. There wasn't much time he'd like to spend in there, opting for the bathroom.

Jimin blankly sat in the filled tub, clothes still completely on. He ignored the water that splashed over the brim of the tub, letting it run and fill the floors. He wondered if he dunked under the water, could he hold his breath long enough to cleanse the idea of Namjoon from his head? But that'd mean 17 years spent under the water -- Jimin was up for testing his lungs.

The sound of his phone ringing caught his attention as he numbly reached out for it, his arms still dry where they clapped out of the tub. Without checking, he clicked the answer button.

“Jimin?!” Namjoon's voice begged. “Hey Jimin, jimin please.” He pleaded, voice raw with emotion. Jimin hated the sound of it -- mostly the way it caused a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. He hates butterflies. “Listen to me, I don't need you to answer just. I love you, okay? I love you and everything I said today was all wrong. I'm so in love with you and the way you smile with your eyes. I love the way your lips puff out when your thinking and your cheeks turn a pretty pink when you blush -- like a China doll. Please Jimin, I-I said so much shit today that I never meant- please just believe me. I can't see anybody else ever, there is nobody else.” Jimin hated the way his chest ached at the words, the way his body reacted.

He hated the way he got out of the tub and yanked out a towel from the rack. Hated the way he picked up the phone and clutched it close to him. Most of all -- he hated the way he responded so easily.

“This relationship isn't anything I thought it was going to be. I dreamt up all these things with you, things you managed to ruin in a day. I think there's a reason they call you God of Destruction. And yet, I'm still yearning for you, still searching for you in everything I do. There's so much we need to learn and grow..” Jimin trailed off as he wasn't sure where he was going with this conversation.

“Please, let me make it up to you. I know you don't want materialistic things -- this isn't about that. I just want you. I want us to grow as separate people _together_. I want to learn all the new things I love about you every time you wake up. I've been screwing up so much lately. But all I ever do is think of you. I want to be your lasts and all your firsts. Please don't push me away Jimin. _Teach me_. Teach me how to love you properly and I swear I'll do it. Teach me all the things you'd wish I could and would say. I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to be the only one for someone. But I know what it's like to have someone who’s the only one for me, and now I know what it's like to lose them.” Jimin's ears filled with the deep sorrow of Namjoon's voice.

“Promise me,” Jimin starts shakily, falling into Namjoon's web again. “Promise me we’ll take things at my pace. I wasn't kidding when I said I felt insecure -- you haven't been helping that much. But I'm so weak to your words and I'm starting to think maybe you know that. Despite the fact that I _know_ I shouldn't feel like this with anyone, I know you can fix it. I'm giving you one last chance, Kim Namjoon. I won't stand for it if this happens again -- I won't be someone's second or third. I want to be your first. Don't treat me like dirt, before the wind comes and shifts me away to a new section of life.” Jimin whispered into the phone.

He was insecure and tired -- tired of fighting for Namjoon and against Namjoon. They were meant to be a team, a two man team who had each other's backs. It wasn't seeming so now a days but he knew it'd get better. Namjoon was a man of his word, until the day he no longer roamed the earth he was a man of his word -- Jimin was sure of it. And so he agreed and fell again, into the Namjoon's web. Only this time, it felt less like a trap and more like an endless hole. Full of possibilities but without escape.

“I promise I'll work with you, we'll talk things out more, I'll go to see someone -- a counselor. I'm willing to show my commitment in anyway I can, Jimin. I've hurt you more times when we have been together than when we have been apart. But I'm just so scared. I'm scared of being in love with you and the things it makes me do. But I think the best part is that you're always along with me. Though I'm just learning how to ride this bike, you still haven't let go of the handlebars. I want you to come home and back to me -- where you rightfully belong.” Namjoon confessed, his heart on his sleeves; bleeding and beating for Jimin.

The other found himself nodding, despite everything he had said during their argument. “Okay, Kim Namjoon. This is your final straw, before someone else out there loves me the way you can't. You aren't the only one that's scared -- I've never felt so strongly about anyone or anything before. Don't take that away from me.” He begged, voice a lot less desperate than he felt but still there, lingering.

-

And so Jimin fell into Namjoon's bed and into his arms again. He soaked into the warmth and let it cling back to him just as tightly. His heart was still heavy, cold like the rain that had dug under his skin and pierced him thoroughly. Namjoon's arms melted it a little and shone through the coldest parts. They were equally a mess -- ugly and unrealistic. They were an organized mess, two pieces of a puzzle that constantly changed shape, melting around each other to mold.

Sometimes they didn't fit -- too odd for one another. But most times, they followed. Their directions changed based on each other. They're unrealistic, the way they work far from the average couple. But the average couple didn't spend every waking and sleeping second with one another. Park Jimin and Kim Namjoon were each one half of a whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jimin are a beautiful mess. A beautiful mess that mold and work around each other to become better understanders -- because that's what relationships should be.. 
> 
> There's always fights but again -- there's always a calm after a storm and a rainbow after a rainy day. 
> 
> Double update to make up Saturday for my lovelies (:


	34. Fly me to the moon

Jimin woke up without partial vision. Panicking, his hand shot out and enclosed around a small sticky note that was covering his eyelid. ‘ _Kim Jimin, you're very gorgeous when you sleep -- and when you're awake.. love, namjoon♡_ ’ Jimin smiled and clutched the small note in his hand.

Speaking of the other, he wasn't in bed this morning -- his side limp and cold. Jimin shuffled his way to the bathroom, stopping when a small blue post it on the mirror caught his attention. ‘ _I loved you yesterday.. I love you still.. I always have, I always will♡_ ’ Jimin reminded himself to grab that note on the way out as well.

When he finished washing himself up and sticking the small notes in his phone case, he stumbled down stairs. There was a distant smell of something burning and the sound of Namjoon cursing. Jimin prayed the other wasn't cooking because the only way he'd eat that was if hell froze over. Not to hurt his boyfriends feelings but -- he couldn't cook if there was a gun pointed to both of their heads fully loaded.

“Namjoon?” He asked cautiously as he rounded the corner. What he saw made him laugh until he was clutching his chest.

Namjoon wasn't burning anything except an empty pan. Considering he was holding the bowl of pancake batter in one hand -- his other hand’s fingers stretching desperately from its sling. When he noticed Jimin, his ears turned red and he turned the other way as if to hide the fact that he couldn't pour out the contents.

“You weren't supposed to see..” Namjoon mumbled, shame evident in his voice. “It was supposed to have surprise, I wanted you to spend the morning feeling loved..” he sounded almost as if he would cry.

“I loved the notes,” Jimin chided softly. “And I’d love the pancakes if they were edible, won't you let me help?” He asked softly, voice careful like he was walking on eggshells.

“I wanted to do this for you…” Namjoon muttered, shaking his head. “How ridiculously useless.” He turned back to Jimin, embarrassment evident in his eyes.

“Think of how fun it'd be to make it together though.” Jimin tried -- voice as if he was talking to a young child.

“Okay.” Namjoon agreed easily, like he himself was scared. Scared of overstepping any boundaries that Jimin may have created last night.

The only thing is, there are none. Not any that barricaded Namjoon -- he was never one to be caged anyway.

-

Jimin sighed happily as he chewed on a pancake. They were made with a mix of chocolate chips and white chocolate chips -- his favorite but also something he didn't expect Namjoon the remember as he had only mentioned it once. They were tucked against each other on the couch, a sports anime playing quietly as background music.

“How did you know? About the pancakes…” Jimin asked awkwardly but genuinely interested.

“You mentioned them.. didn't you?” Namjoon asked, turning to look at him intensely. Jimin nodded without a word. Namjoon grabbed his own phone and opened the notes, “everything you tell me goes in here.” He opened a section labeled ‘ _Jiminie_ ’ to lazily flick through a list that was longer than the chapters Jimin used to read through.

“Y-y-you save it all?” Jimin asked, eyes misty with tears. He was quite emotional -- you can't blame him. He had thought that Namjoon just hadn't cared as he typed away on his phone while Jimin talked.

Namjoon nodded, chewing innocently as he stared at Jimin with bewilderment. “Do- do couples not do that? Is that stalkerish? I mean I already know you best considering how long we've been together but I thought maybe it'd be important to remember one day when we're down the line and I don't know it was probably creep-” Jimin placed a small hand over Namjoon's mouth to stop his rambling.

“You're really keeping the promise you made last night..” Jimin said softly, eyes melting into his cheeks as he smiled.

“I plan to.” Namjoon said with determination that was so raw, it left Jimin feeling exposed.

That afternoon was quiet. Namjoon and Jimin actually basked in each other's presence -- no arguments. It felt nice, warm like it was spreading through Jimin and straight to his heart. This was the Kim Namjoon he had fallen in love with. The one who picked him off the street when he first learned to ride a bicycle and fell. The Namjoon that held his hand in middle school despite all the slurs from the kids who learned the words that damaged lovers with pure intentions. This Kim Namjoon was reborn as _his_ Kim Namjoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very short chapter today with only around 600-800 words or so. That's because I spent the entire day trying to find merch for my dads upcoming birthday. And ended up being scammed by some chick claiming she had an exo album. 
> 
> Then I tried to bargain off my photocard for one that my dad may like and fell short again. Yikessss, i suck at this. Anyway, if y'all are selling/giving away merch or want to trade p l e a s e help a child in needddd.


	35. Like you want to be loved

Yoongi huffed out a breath of cold air as he followed the figure through a side alleyway. His phone had been turned to mute since Hoseok wouldn't stop sending him cute messages. And that was not about to be the reason he was caught stalking a dude who was just released from the hospital.

They had been walking for a while, so when they suddenly came to a halt, Yoongi was shocked -- and then he was terrified. The place that Myundo had stopped at was in the deepest secrets of Seoul. Everyone knew of it, they just chose to ignore it. Who would want to sell their soul to taking others anyway?

Quickly, Yoongi turned around as his blood ran cold. As much as he loved Namjoon, there were a lot of things he had to live for. Like his dog and Hoseok -- Hoseok cuddling his dog. Obviously, there were a lot more enticing things in life that he'd rather see for a while longer.

As Yoongi took off down the alleyway, Myundo sighed. He had walked onto the dangerous part of town in hopes of getting the creepy, ghost like kid to stop following him. If he wanted to pick a fight, there wouldn't be much Myundo could do despite his stature. And the small boy looked like a tiny fairy murderer.

-

Namjoon sighed as he struggled. He had took of his sling and was carrying it with his teeth while he struggled up the stairs with Jimin. The sling was more to cover his pain than anything -- but he would not wake up Jimin for anything. So he struggled up the stairs with Jimin his arms and ignored the pain.

Finally making it to his room, he placed the small boy down on his bed and sighed -- wiping a tear or two that might have slipped. Next, he worked to change the younger. Slipping off his jeans and leaving him in spandex and then switching his shirt into one of Namjoon's hoodies. Struggling, he changed his own clothes into nothing but sweatpants and settled into the bed next to Jimin.

It was easy to fall asleep when the younger boy instinctively curled around him -- searching for Namjoon even in his sleep. It was easy to fall asleep -- and even more in love with Jimin.

-

Jeongguk moved to open the door to Namjoon's room. However, when bareskin flashed at him, he yelped and yanked the door close. Meeting Taehyung's smirk, he felt disturbed and disrespected.

“Mom, Jimin and Namjoon totally had sex.” Taehyung blurted to their mom as soon as they got down stairs, despite Jeongguk's begging eyes for him to not.

“Please,” their mother sighed, “Namjoon couldn't hover over Jimin with one arm.”

“Uh. Jimin could be a top.” Taehyung pointed out as Jeongguk watched in horror.

“Trust me sweetie, that man is all twink.” Their mom argued, “I'll put money on it.”

“What is wrong with you guys?!” Jeongguk cried out, disgust evident on his voice.

“I'm sorry hun. Why don't you go to wake them up again? I'm sure they didn't do anything.” His mom smiled sweetly as he made a noise of discontent.

-

It turns out, Jimin's spandex where hidden under Namjoon's sweats as his leg was thrown across him -- fully clothed, thank god for that.

-

Jimin sighed as he closed the front door. He felt like a mother -- sending off the teenage boys with packed bento boxes to school. Even though he'd rather they stay home with Namjoon and him. Speaking of Namjoon, Jimin noted that he had fallen silent in the living room. However, what he didn't expect when he turned the corner was to see the man passed out on the floor -- especially when they had barely woken up two hours ago.

Which led Jimin to wonder how had gotten into the bed last night. He had no memory of going up stairs whatsoever. “Joon, joon how did we go upstairs last night?” he asked, poking Namjoon in the stomach with his foot.

“Carried you.” Namjoon grumbled, swatting at Jimin's foot.

Jimin gaped at the other. For Namjoon to carry him up the stairs -- all his weight and mass, must've meant one hell of an ache in his injured arm. Jimin, being the emotional person that he was began to tear up. Quietly, he walked to the linen closet and grabbed a soft sheet. Placing the sheet over Namjoon, he set a pillow under his head.

Now would be the perfect time for him to catch up on school work that he had missed. As well as finishing their laundry that still needed to be washed and folded. Placing a kiss on Namjoon's forehead, he retreated upstairs to their room to finish whatever deeds he could before the older boy woke up.

-

“No way Taehyung, Jimin is not a top.” Seokjin argued as he sipped his boba tea.

“But he totally is! Just imagine, I'm telling you hyung.” Taehyung argued as Jeongguk rolled his eyes.

“According to Namjoon, he isn't.” Yoongi added suddenly, throwing his boba into the trash.

“Yeah, and Jimin said so as well. Why are you so interested in your brothers sex life, Tae?” Hoseok asked, loud laugh ringing across the field.

“Could you keep it down?!” Jeongguk hissed as he flushed with embarrassment. “Not everyone needs to know about our conversation.”

“I'm only curious about their dynamics. I'd let Jimin top me, seems like he has a fat di-” Jeongguk cut Taehyung off.

“Don't you dare fucking say it. That is the person who has been caring for us. Not to mention he is Namjoon's.” Jeongguk muttered, not wanting to hear anymore about Jimin and his other regions. Yoongi hummed in agreement.

“Look, I have no interest in Jimin at all. I'm just saying if I was Namjoon I would.” Taehyung shrugged as he finished the last of his boba.

“But you're not.” Yoongi added as he curled up into Hoseoks side for a nap.

“No, I'm not.” Taehyung agreed happily, “I'd rather not be.”

-

Namjoon woke up to a cold sheet covering his body. He sat up and noticed how quiet the house was -- aside from the rumble of the washing machine. Gently, he stood to his feet and stretched the arm that he could. Where was Jimin?

Creeping up the stairs quietly, he heard the sound of his own voice coming from their room. Upon further inspection, the younger boy was asleep. His head laid on the computer desk, ear pressed to the speaker that played Namjoon's mixtape. There was a pile of clothes folded nicely in the laundry basket for Namjoon to put away.

For now though, he lifted his small, personal cherub and gently laid him onto the bed. He must've been tired after constantly caring for Namjoon. And yet -- he whined out when Namjoon removed their contact. But as always, he followed close. Because every light, has its shadow -- even if it's taller by a good amount of inches.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bunnies! 
> 
> I've missed you guys! So here is a normal sized chapter. I am still on a search for merch for my dad. Please, if you know any one selling some, write out a comment. 
> 
> AND as always, feel free to comment because I love to hear from you all. Mucho gracias, mi amors. (Saranghaeyo bc I don't know much Spanish) 
> 
> -jae eun


	36. I'm in love with the shape of you

When Jimin woke up, the first thing he noted was that he had slept from the afternoon of the previous day until the morning. The second being that he was once again, tucked in-- probably by the snoring monster next to him. Despite it being only a few days, the difference with him and Namjoon felt greater -- he felt more loved and consistent than before.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the arm around his waist dragging him closer. “What are you thinking about?” Namjoon slurred into his ear -- deep voice dropped some octaves from sleep and stirring butterflies in his stomach.

“Us.” Jimin answered truthfully.

“Good or bad?” Namjoon mumbled into his shoulder.

“Good,” Jimin confirmed, “always good.”

“I'm glad.” Namjoon hummed contented with the thought of Jimin thinking of him -- of them.

“What do you think we'll be like after we graduate, joon?” Jimin wondered aloud, something he had always thought about.

“I think -- I think I'll be a rapper, pay for creative writing or philosophy classes until you graduate. You'd make a great dancer; but I'll support you no matter what you choose to do -- emotionally and physically. I like to think we would make it to Busan, though it may take time and money. I'm willing to do whatever I can to take us there; to give you the house on the beach you always wanted..” Namjoon sighs out, thoughts clouded of them on the beach.

“I think you'd be a rapper too, maybe a big one. You'd probably leave me for idol training the second you can. But I'll still support you -- even if you find someone else during that time.” Jimin's words made Namjoon sad and angry.

He pulled the smaller boy tighter to him. “ _No one_ is replacing you ever. I wish you'd stop thinking like that..” Namjoon sighed. “I don't want to wake up to anybody but you-- probably for the rest of my life. You already let me see your heart and I'm a hundred percent sure you've ruined anybody else's chances. Why would I trade a cherub for a human? I'm not God, I don't know if I'd be able to disown an angel for someone who's a mere human compared to you.” Jimin giggled a little, imagining himself with soft wings and a small halo.

“I'm just telling you, it's okay Joon.” Jimin said softly, not wanting to upset the older boy anymore.

“You're right. It is okay because it's never going to happen. And don't you dare tell me that never say never shit. I'm serious about you, crazy about you, seriously crazy about you -- but also seriously in love.” Namjoon admitted, pressing a kiss to the top of Jimin's head.

-

Jimin hummed happily as he helped Namjoon's mom set the table. She had been so happy when he had asked, like she expected Jimin to be angry with her. It wasn't until he was setting down cups that she revealed why.

“I know Kiseok called the other day… when you and Namjoon fought. And I never got to say this, but I'm so sorry Jimin. On Namjoon's behalf, I'm sorry. He should've never said the things he did to you -- but we weren't good examples. Maybe you always remember us as smiling, but there was a lot that Namjoon witnessed and heard, and I'm not too sure that it ever left. In fact, apparently it didn't. He told me what he said to you, I wanted to tell him that his father had said the same things too, that it wasn't his fault that he had no examples. But I think I'd like to tell you first, so it seems less like I'm picking sides and supporting him as his mother. Especially as I have always categorized you as one of mine. I want you both to know I'm on your side, and you can talk to me.” She told him, staring at him with a sad smile.

“Mom,” Jimin started, and watched as her eyes grew wide. “I know Namjoon didn't have much of a father example, I think that's why I give him so many chances. Because I know him, and I know all his quirks and flaws. And I'm _okay_ with them -- more than okay with them. Because even if he didn't have a man in his life, he's hell of a man himself and I respect that. I never felt any way about anybody before, just Namjoon. But I like the feeling and I like being around you guys. It feels like home here; it feels like how home is described.” Jimin confessed, laid himself bare for anyone in hearing range to witness.

Namjoon's mom -- his mom, smiled at him through unshed tears as she pulled him into a hug. It was warm and comforting, like Namjoon in a way. Jimin thinks that he's just been associating everything positive with Namjoon for as long as he can remember.

-

Baekhyun wakes up to Chanyeol’s worried face hovering over his own. The taller boy let's out a breath, “thank _god_ baek, you scared me. I thought I had lost you.”

“Not quite yet.” Baekhyun croaked out, voice scratchy from the lack of use.

“I'm glad you're awake.” Jongdae said as he entered Baekhyun's line of sight. “You've been out for nearly 72 hours, the doctors were slightly worried.”

“D-d-doctors?” Baekhyun stuttered out, his dad would kill him if he knew he had to seek medical attention.

“Don't worry,” jongdae added softly, “your dad was taken into jail. It'll be a while before he gets out.”

Baekhyun cried again; this time in relief and in pain. He knew there was nothing to worry about now, but who would provide him with the money he needed for his moms medical bills? He couldn't pay them himself, his money barely covered their food. Why was everything crashing down for him? It felt like once he got the chance to breathe, his lungs collapsed in on themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 1,000 words!! 
> 
> I managed to start my dad off with a small starter of exo collection -- though I've been a kpop stan for 10 years, the first time I tried, a "friend" stole from me. So I feel super proud of myself. Also, this chapter is late as I had to work on a chemistry project. Sorry bunnies!


	37. Now my bed sheets smell like you

“I'm getting fat.” Jimin complained as he frowned at himself in their bedroom mirror. “I've been skipping way too many dance practices.”

“You are not getting fat,” Namjoon retorted, “and I promise once I heal we'll both do well to get back into shape.” He suggested as he stood behind Jimin and wrapped his arms around his waist. The sling was gone now-- his arm close to healing at a rapid rate to the doctor's surprise.

“You have no room to talk. This is all pure muscle.” Jimin complained as he reached back and poked Namjoon's broad chest.

Namjoon shrugged, “you aren't fat either then? Like, literally you have abs as well babe.”

Jimin pulled up his shirt to show off his flat stomach, “the chocolate melted. Now I'm just chubby.”

Namjoon smirked as he placed a hand on Jimin's stomach. “I like when you have a tummy, it actually looks kind of hot for some reason.”

Jimin snorted and pushed the others chest, “you're such a pervert in the weirdest ways.”

Namjoon hummed in agreement as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him. “You made me like this.” He accused, lowering his eyes at Jimin.

“How did I do that?” Jimin asked innocently, tilting his head up at Namjoon.

“By being born with this.” Namjoon answered swiftly, hands reaching down to grasp the others butt.

Jimin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I didn't come out the womb with a fat ass Joon.”

“Oh yes, you did. Trust me, I've been peeping it for my entire life probably.” Namjoon sighed, leaning down to rest his head on Jimin's shoulder.

Jimin completely ignored him and reached for one of their phones to snap pictures of them. They looked like aesthetic couples you see on Instagram. The lighting was perfect, clothes similar as Jimin wore Namjoon's shirt and black spandex-- Namjoon himself wearing only black sweats. Snapping a few pictures, he looked them over and nodded to himself. These would be good for his Instagram.

“We look good like that.” Namjoon peeped over his shoulder as Jimin nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should do a photoshoot or something. One to put in the scrapbooks for my senior year.”

Jimin liked the idea of that-- of them being like a domestic couple. Not that they weren't, he just really liked to show off Namjoon. As the older boy was always showing him off everywhere they went. Hell, Namjoon's phone case was a selfie of Jimin with chopsticks in his mouth from the night they had went out.

-

Jimin sighed as he helped Taehyung and Jeongguk with the groceries and taking most of them up the stairs. They had come home with pizza and snacks, demanding a movie night in their hyungs room. Apparently, the world didn't want Jimin to lose weight. Especially considering they had bought him 2 cartons of his favorite mochi ice cream.

“Did you guys have to buy this much?” Jimin huffed as he struggled up the stairs with 6 bags cutting the circulation from his wrist.

“Of course,” Taehyung chirped as he climbed steadily, “it's been awhile since we had a movie night together.” Jeongguk nodded in agreement, showing off with his thirteen bags that didn't seem to be much of a problem to him-- damn young kid had to be on steroids or something.

“We've got Train to Busan since it's Namjoon hyung’s favorite! Oh and my annoying brother.” Jeongguk stated happily as they reached the room.

“Those movies make me cry.” Jimin mumbled bashfully. It was the truth though, they had made him cry tremendously.

Jeongguk looked at him sympathetically. “We figured hyung. You look like someone who cries a lot at movies.”

Taehyung patted him on the back and moved to push into the room. Namjoon looked up at them from his computer desk before looking down again to scribble something onto a notepad. Jimin placed the snacks on the dresser and sprung to his side of the bed.

“Joon come on.” Jimin whined for his boyfriend. He had spent the day writing a new song-- claiming he had been hit with inspiration.

Sighing, the older boy shut off his monitor and put his glasses back on the desk. Taehyung and Jimin moved back and forth through the room, grabbing the blankets from the closet and piling them on the bed. Once Namjoon was secured to Jimin's side, the other two instantly clung to his.

Train to Busan caused Jimin to jump at a few parts, still scared despite how much he had seen it. Namjoon just pulled him a little tighter each time. But it didn't take long for the older boy to fall asleep-- face tucked into Jimin's neck and his arms around his waist. Jimin continued to munch on pocky as he watched the movie, jerking where the zombies got vicious.

-

Jimin was the only one to make it to the saddest part of the movie-- the other three sleeping peacefully. As he wept, he used one of the comforters to dab at his eyes. It was such a heart wrenching movie.

“Jimin?” Namjoon asked, body alert and sitting up the second he heard a small sniffle. “What's wrong? What is it?”

“This movies so sad.” Jimin cried into his hands while Namjoon sighed and laid back down.

“Then stop watching it baby.” He said softly, pulling Jimin into his chest.

“I-I like the m-m-movie so much-h though.” He wept, babbling on about how sad the movie is.

“Don't be sad baby, I’d do the same for you, ‘till the end.” Namjoon assured Jimin, however-- it only made the younger sob louder. Not surprisingly, the other continued to sleep, unaware of Jimin's sadness.

-

It took over a half an hour and all the happy parts of ‘My Annoying Brother’ for Jimin to stop crying. Slowly, his eyes began to close and he turned away from the screen and into Namjoon's chest. Putting his ear right to Namjoon's heartbeat, Jimin was lulled to sleep by the sound of his life. Surrounded by the people he loved, Jimin felt safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! 
> 
> Is anyone still there ㅠㅠ i barely hear from you guys anymore )): is it getting boring? 
> 
> Also I spent over $100+ on my dad, I'm sure he'll love everything though! If you guys would like to see everything I've gotten him when it gets here, let me know! And I'll definitely post it on tumblr or something!


	38. Not a chapter whoops I'm sorry

I'll update later today! 

 

Anyway, idk if you guys read VMon (my lowkey fav ship) but if you dooooo, you should check out my wife's story and tell her we're breaking up lmaooo. She pissed me off @melodiesatmidnight (her story is so so so good though???) she really played me w that last chapter though. I snap chatted her that we're breaking up bc wtf. 

 

ANYWAY UPDATE TONIGHT MY LOVELIES I PROMISEEE


	39. We push and pull like magnets do

Sometimes Namjoon had grey days. Waking up today had taken him a long time-- sluggish movements and depressed sighs. It had been happening since he was a kid. It rarely ever happened anymore-- today was an exception. Which is why Jimin held him close, clutching to his back from behind him like the older would ever run and just leave him there.

“I always want you around, but I never really give you a reason to stay… do I?” Namjoon asked bitterly. The words felt sour on his tongue and Jimin shook his head where it lay between Namjoon's shoulder blades.

“What caused this Joon? You were doing so good, yesterday was fine.” Jimin asked timidly; afraid the wrong words might set Namjoon off.

Namjoon just shrugged limply, “I dreamt of you.” he admits casually, “I dreamt of you but I couldn't reach you. Yet you were so happy-- so full of life. It made me wonder if I'm giving you to breathe in is poison.”

“Then infect me.” Jimin says suddenly, “if you really think all you're giving me is poison then infect me. It isn't really much of your choice-- it's mine.”

Jeongguk and Taehyung snored softly from their place on the bed. The sun had yet to come up, the light blaring from the alarm clock alerting Jimin that it wasn't even close to sunrise yet. Still, he had woken up the minute his side felt cold-- found Namjoon settling down on the floor and breathing heavily. Jimin shivered slightly as the cold from the cracked window hit his exposed skin.

That set Namjoon into action. Lifting the smaller boy, he placed him back on the bed and pulled away. “Get some sleep baby. I'll be right here at the computer.”

Jimin looked up at him with big eyes-- but despite how much he wanted to protest his eyes began to become lidded. Namjoon smiled halfheartedly before kissing his head. Jimin fell asleep to the feeling of pillow like lips on his forehead.

-

Namjoon sighed in frustration, replaying the beat to Wale’s song. He had been hit with inspiration-- _Park Jimin_. But he couldn't tweak the words to fit the boy. Instead, he wrote the song out with ‘she’ then went back and replaced every word with ‘he’. Once he was satisfied with the lyrics, he saved the beat to his computer and flipped the page.

It was only around 3 a.m so the boys wouldn't be awake for a while now. Glancing over, Jimin caught sight of Jimin cuddling his pillow close to him. Smiling, he turned back to his computer. He had one more song in mind that could be easily jotted down.

Writing rapidly, Namjoon nodded to himself. The last thing he needed to do was to convince Jeongguk to sing with him. Shutting the computer down, he quietly made his way towards the bed. As soon as his body hit the sheets, 6 pairs of hands wrapped around him in a cuddle.

“Oh good, you're back hyung.” Jeongguk slurred sleepily.

“So cold.” Taehyung complained from where he was tucked into Namjoon's right side.

On his left, Jimin squirmed happily-- smiling in his sleep. He cuddled closer to Namjoon subconsciously, making the older boy smile. Lightly, he tugged the blanket tighter around the four of them. Moments like these made Namjoon happy-- where he had 3 of the most important people at his side. They made him feel warm and soft and _so, so, so_ fond.

-

Jimin awoke to the sound of the bedroom door closing lightly. Peeking over he confirmed that the younger boys were leaving to get ready for school. It had only been a few hours since he had been up with Namjoon. Said older was completely covering Jimin-- his head pressed into Jimin's neck and half his body slung over Jimin's right side. He was snoring today-- something he rarely did unless he was extremely tired, which usually fell under the days he had games.

Jimin himself was extremely exhausted-- the week wearing him down into nothing. He loved spending time with Namjoon, that part he couldn't complain about. Thankfully, his boyfriend was able to teach him all the things he was missing in school. Yet, it still felt like the most stressful week of Jimin's life. He felt tired and aged, like he was living the life of a full grown adult. But with Namjoon by his side, literally, it made everything a lot easier.

The second Jimin pulled away from Namjoon, his snored stopped and his eyes blinked open. “Where… going?” He mumbled out incoherently.

“I need to use the bathroom Joon.” Jimin said softly. The only response he got was a huff and a small shuffle that released the weight on his chest.

Patting the other's bare chest, he climbed out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. The lights were way too bright in the bathroom, the tile too cold. After doing his thing, he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked gross-- sickly pale with big bags under his eyes. Jimin's soft cheeks he had lost were beginning to come back, round and rosy on his face. Frowning at his image he turned away and dried his hands.

As he crawled back into bed, Namjoon wrapped around him like an octopus. “Stop thinking about it… look pretty.” Namjoon slurred out nonsense. Though Jimin thinks he knows what the older meant; always reading Jimin's mind.

He kissed the other's cheek lightly in gratitude. “Thank you baby.”

“Mmm.” Namjoon hummed in agreement, pressing the boy tighter to him and rubbing his cheek against Jimin's.

Jimin laid there and let Namjoon rest, running his hands through the taller boys hair. He felt calm and at peace; even if he didn't look too well, it obviously didn't matter much to Namjoon. There was no reason it should matter to Jimin either then. They were happy and he was okay, that was that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bunnies! 
> 
> Another chapter exactly 1,000 words I think I'm slacking. Jesus I'll pick it up tomorrow, lets shoot for 2,000 yeah. 
> 
> SO I NEED YOUR ATTENTION RIGHT HERE-- what do you reckon the next chapter have? Fluff, drama, smut? Give me a small scenario that fits into the story??? 
> 
> Thank you for your support babes!
> 
> I NEED KPOP FRIENDS. PLS BEFRIEND ME OFF OF AO3 I HAVE PRACTICALLY NONE??? KMS


	40. We need to have a talk (not a chap...)

y'all... I'm sorry to say this but... 

 

FUCKING STREAM MONSTA X IF YOU LOVE ME PLS I LOVE GOT7 BUT MY MEN WORKED SO HARD AND THEYVE NEVER WON AND THAT MAKES ME EMO AND THEY LOOKED SO GOOD AND I CRIED AT LEAST 10X DURING BOTH THEIR COMEBACKS. 

 

also, I meant to write a chapter but I'm so stressed over chemistry I literally just finished and it's 11:19 at night ((((((: what time zone are y'all in? I need Arizona kpop friends pls lmaoo. (But like, you guys could all befriend me that'd be cool pls) also also, LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND TELL ME WHAT SUCKED IN THE CHAPTERS they're prolly all trash but ayyyy B) recycled trash, the nice kind of trash. I NEED SLEEP. 

 

Also, again wow. My dad programmed our computer so everytime I open the chrome, 20 tabs open up to Monsta X's song and I feel attacked??? Lmao. I love you allllllll :3 I need to find more gifts for my dad but someone literally stole money from me so now I'm left with six dollars rip brb gonna KMS. 

 

BUT YESSS DOUBLE THE REGULAR WORD COUNT TOMORROW I PROMISE AND ILL UPDATE EARLY IF YALL PROMISE TO COMMENT BELOW AND LEMME KNOW ANYTHING LIKE LITERALLY JUST TALK TO ME P L S 


	41. I'm in love with you

Namjoon glared as his phone rang quietly in his earphones. He had set a specific time for it to go off and wake him before Jimin; the clock telling him that the time he set was 5am. Detangling himself from Jimin, he smiled at the little whine the smaller boy let out. Namjoon took off his hoodie, quickly pulled it over his pillow and left that in Jimin's embrace. He had a mission to complete today.

After cleaning himself up, he changed into another hoodie and some jeans. His first step today would be to pick his car up from the shop which was around a fifteen minute walk in the dead of the morning. Namjoon could only hope that Jimin wouldn't be waking up anytime soon-- or it'd ruin all of his plans.

-

Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol and Jongdae moved around his hospital room. The two hadn't left him alone since he woke up. Chanyeol was constantly bringing meals and Jongdae would make sure he was getting proper sun and that the room was clean. It felt… nice. Like they actually cared for him.

“Here you go Baek.” Jongdae handed him his favorite boba, “we snuck in some snacks from that one little bakery too.” He whispered as if someone else was in the room.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun smiled up at them. It felt nice for once, to be free of drama and degrading people. It felt like home-- in a cold, bare hospital room, Chanyeol and Jongdae felt like home.

-

Namjoon sighed as he finished the last of the lights. The morning sun was peeking out at where he was in their backyard. It had been two hours since he returned home and had begun the last phase of his day. Jeongguk and Taehyung had left quietly this morning-- leaving Jimin to sleep instead of cooking their breakfast. Namjoon was the only one home now.

Wiping his sweat, he returned to the house and quietly shut the back door. There were still a few other things he needed to prepare for the day. Quietly tiptoeing upstairs he peeked on the smaller boy. Jimin was spread across the bed, still snoring softly. Namjoon chuckled quietly before sneaking into the bathroom. There, he laid out the bath bubbles and soaps he had purchased this morning. That would be a process he'd work on when Jimin actually woke up.

The first step was cooking breakfast. Well, actually setting the table-- breakfast was something he had ordered and could just be reheated. Carefully, he put down the plates and utensils adorned by cute little heart napkins he had found at the local store. Next, he tied a small heart balloon to where Jimin would be sitting.

-

“Baby,” Namjoon kissed over Jimin's face. “Baby, come on. Wake up.”

“Joon?” The smaller boy asked, blinking up at the other before puffing his lips out, “kisses.”

Namjoon chuckled and pecked Jimin before moving back. “Come on baby, I have something for you.”

Namjoon lifted the smaller boy bridal style into his arms and kissed his head. Walking into the bathroom he placed Jimin onto the counter and stopped the running water. He dropped a small gold bath bomb into the water along with bubbles. Turning to Jimin, he saw the small boy playing with rose petals that Namjoon had bought to decorate the tub and counters.

“What is this Joonie?” Jimin asked, blinking innocently at Namjoon.

“Don't worry about it baby, just take a bath and I'll be back.”

-

While Jimin showered Namjoon set out their breakfast. He had went to the small Japanese restaurant near their house and picked up cute omelettes and rice that were shaped to look like a sleeping bear with a blanket. Feeling childish, he drew a small heart with ketchup on the ‘blanket’. Next, he poured Jimin's favorite strawberry milk into cups and placed macaroons on a center dish.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Namjoon looked around. The kitchen table was set, the curtains drawn close all through the house that Namjoon had decorated with fairy lights all by himself. Phase one was complete-- Namjoon would show his love for Jimin through actions.

Speak of the angel, “Namjoon?” Jimin's small voice called out.

He was stood at the bottom of the stairs in one of Namjoon's hoodies and boxers, hair still wet and looking absolutely breathtaking. “Wow. You're so gorgeous.” Namkook breathed out.

“W- what is this Joon?” Jimin asked, voice shaky and eyes tear filled.

“This,” Namjoon gestured around at the house, “is all for you. I got the boys to stay at Yoongi’s and mom has a all nighter shift tonight. I- I'm not saying I expect, like sex or anything… I just really want to spend more time with you.”

“I- I don't u- understand..” Jimin cried lightly, patting at the tears with an oversized sleeve.

Namjoon just grinned at him and pulled out a chair, “hopefully you will when the day is over. For now, let's eat before the food gets cold.”

Jimin sat down, gasping as soon as he did. “Wh- a-are these?” He looked up at Namjoon for confirmation.

“Those are houses near the beach in Busan. I figured if you really still want to go with me someday, it'd be nice to buy an old one and fix it up while we still live here.” Namjoon proposed as he sat in his own chair.

“A-and this? Is- is this my promise ring?” Jimin asked, looking at the small diamond that was weighing down the straw in his cup.

Namjoon nodded, scratching the back of his neck. “I know you said you didn't want a future with me… but I still want with you and I don't think I'll ever stop wanting one with you..” he confessed, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You aren't perfect,” Jimin started shakily, “you aren't perfect and you make a lot of mistakes for someone so smart. B-but I still- I still want a future with you. I want you in any way you'll have me. For some reason, a smart, sporty, genuine, rich and hot guy wants me-- for me and he thinks I don't know why but I'll give myself to you. I've already given myself to you Joon, and I'd do it again whenever you ask.” Namjoon shook his head with a frown. Did Jimin really think all of these things?

“No, Jimin. Namjoon wants you. It doesn't matter what I have-- take it all away and I'd still want you. I'd want you even if you were different but you're you. You're so selfless, so smart, so beautiful and so graceful and _you chose me_. All the schools eyes are you-- but yours are on mine.” Namjoon said in awe.

They had a lot of roads to drive, paths to cross but Namjoon was sure that pretty soon they'd both be able to fly together. As for today though, Namjoon wanted to reveal Jimin's true angel wings to him-- and just hope he wouldn't fly away before Namjoon was ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my bunnies! 
> 
> Before you guys ask, yes, the rest of the phases of Namjoon's plan will be revealed. And yes, more Baekhyun will appear (look out, maybe even a full chapter) I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon, but I do plan on writing another Minjoon. What do you guys think about a/b/o verse?? Hypothetically speaking??? And no, it wouldn't all be smut or necessarily wolves.


	42. You set me free

Namjoon went through the entire morning calmly. After their breakfast, he and Jimin watched movies and ate all of Jimin's favorite snacks. It was nice and comforting-- like a glimpse into their future. It made him wonder if that's what they'd be like-- Namjoon and Jimin in a couple years, on the beach side in Busan.

At exactly 6:00, Namjoon sent Jimin upstairs to dress in a pair of jeans and whatever else he wished. The truth was, Namjoon needed to get the dinner, having sent the delivery man to the side gate, he ran and quickly paid. While Jimin got ready, Namjoon set the food in the small basket he had nestled on a blanket in the grass.

-

Jimin got ready slowly, sensing that Namjoon was once again up to something. He settled for a striped shirt, skinny jeans and thick framed glasses. Skipping down the steps, he frowned down at a trail of rose petals leading to the backyard. What was his giant goof of a boyfriend doing? Pushing the back door open, he gasped.

Namjoon was there, smiling at him in a white button up and slacks, hair disheveled like he had scrambled to change. But behind him, all the trees had been wrapped in fairy lights to make up for the sun that was slowly setting-- cascading his gorgeous boyfriend in soft oranges and reds. A picnic set up behind Namjoon, the smell of Chinese takeout wafting through the air. He'd even gone as far as to play Jimin's favorite song by Taeyang quietly on a Bluetooth speaker.

“W- what is this joon?” Jimin asked, blinking through tears. He was met by the sound of Namjoon's camera clicking as he hummed in satisfaction.

“This, my love, is my poor attempt at being romantic.” Namjoon nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I can't cook-- which you already know, so I ordered Chinese instead. I didn't- I thought it'd be more romantic if it was just the two of us…” he trailed off nervously.

“I- this is all so beautiful… I don't know what to say.” Jimin admitted, tears flowing lightly down his cheeks.

“Don't say anything then,” Namjoon walked to grab his hand and guide him into the grass. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, for once. I don't expect anything back-- I just- it feels so nice to see you smile; especially when it's directed at me.”

Jimin giggled happily as he grabbed Namjoon's hand, following him to sit on the blanket that was spread out. Leaning forward, he kissed the older boy before grabbing his phone and snapping a picture of the two of them and another of Namjoon's masterpiece.

“I love you so, so, so, so much.” Jimin giggled happily, reaching over to smack a kiss onto Namjoon's cheek; also taking a picture and posting that on his Instagram. Surprisingly, he and Namjoon were a quite well know social media couple.

“I love you more.” Namjoon grinned, kissing Jimin's head. “Now come on, let's eat.”

-

Jimin sighed as he layed back, pulling Namjoon with him to use as a pillow. “Tonight was perfect,” he said happily, “you're so perfect.”

Namjoon chuckled and closed his arm around Jimin's shoulder, tugging him until he was under his chin. “You stole my line.” He accused, kissing Jimin's head.

“Thank you for tonight.” Jimin said as they watched the stars, “for today as a whole actually.”

“You're more than welcome, mochi.”

“Oppa might even get something tonight.” Jimin teased, bring their hands to his mouth and kissing the back of Namjoon's palm.

“Oppa isn't expecting anything.” Namjoon argued, wanting Jimin to know that wasn't what today was about.

“I'm not saying you do babe. I just- I want to… give everything to you.” Jimin whispered shyly, like this wasn't something they had already done.

“You've already given me everything and more. I'm so in love with you.” Namjoon said again, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“You're so cheesy,” Jimin giggled, placing their clasped hands over his heart. “But I love you too.”

They stayed like that, basking in each other's warmth over the sky of a million stars. The back of Namjoon's palm pressed firmly against Jimin's heartbeat, pulsing and beating beautifully. The stars winked back at them, shining almost as brightly as the fondness in Namjoon's eyes.

-

Baekhyun sighed as he looked out the window. The skies were beautiful tonight-- full of stars that twinkled playfully. It seemed like so long since the last time he had been under them, shining like one of them. The walls of the hospital were dull, lifeless and pale. But they bloomed to life a little, with the sound of Chanyeol’s snores and Jongdae’s constant humming. All the noise thrummed through him and breathed a whole new life into him.

It was a while since he had been under the sky-- but he had a sun sitting on his left, and a moon on his right. Together, they made Baekhyun feel loved-- like he was meant to be there, the sky that conjoined them. It was one thing to be bonded together-- another to be clasped. Either way, it felt nice to be connected. Reaching for his phone, he did something he should have done long again.

 **Contact** : _Joon_   
_OPTIONS: ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE? THIS CONTACT CAN NOT BE RESTORED._  
 ** _YES_** _No_

Namjoon was never his to keep or to lust after. Baekhyun would accept that and begin his process onward to healing. Maybe, over time, Baekhyun could be able to see Jimin as a friend. Only one step at a time, there was no need to run. It was like learning to fly, or falling in love. Only this time, he was falling out of lust and maybe into something new.

Begin Baekhyun would make a change, starting today. Under the sky of a million stars, he would become one that shined brightly. Jongdae smiled knowingly at him, genuinely gentle and it made Baekhyun smile right back at him. He had already been accepted somewhere, there was no reason to try so hard anymore.

 


	43. Again, not a chapter but extra important

Firstly,  _sorry I didn't update._ Im not too sure what happened to me last night, but I crashed out around 8, literally right in the middle of a chapter. I even forgot to do my skin care routine which isn't normal but oh well~ one will be up soon today. 

another thing; it was brought to my attention that some of the actions or things I write in this story from a cultural prospect, may not sit well with your culture. Please, if that is the case let me know.. I felt so bad, I'm not even sure I'll keep that chapter, I may just scrap it. 

Now having to do with Baekhyun, some people have expressed wanting to see more of his story and some people think I ended it nicely on the last chapter (: 

what is your guys personal opinion? 

 

Let me know please, this is all important to me.. 


	44. Lead me back to you

Namjoon laughed quietly as he picked Jimin up. The younger had fallen asleep there under the grass. The ache in Namjoon's arm was almost completely gone now-- replaced by his muscle spasming as it was actually being used. As carefully as he could, he walked them back into the house-- holding Jimin's shivering body as close to his own as he could.

Once they reached up stairs and Namjoon properly laid him down, he changed Jimin with small movements into nothing but Namjoon's oversized sweater and his boxers. Despite the fact that Namjoon needed the sleep after today's events; he tucked Jimin in and returned downstairs to clean up after them. Today had been a success in his eyes-- Jimin smiling more than he had ever seen in a long, long time. And that was all they really mattered, right?

-

Namjoon sighed as he returned to bed-- the second his body touched the mattress, two crescent moons stared back at him. “Hi,” he whispered to Jimin, “why are you awake?”

“Couldn't sleep, side was cold.” He mumbled tiredly, “was missing you.” Namjoon chuckled to himself and nodded.

Laying in the bed next to Jimin, the younger curled up to him easily. “Love you.” Namjoon whispered quietly, despite being the only two at home.

“Love you more.” Jimin argued, puffing his lips for a kiss which Namjoon happily granted him.

“Sing me something, please.” Namjoon requested with a small pout. When they were younger, Jimin would always sing to him-- voice soft and without puberty still but beautiful.

“I am in love with you, you set me free. I can't do this thing called life without you here with me, cause I'm dangerously in love with you.” Jimin sang softly, English shaky but still so cute.

Namjoon hummed along softly-- it being a song Jimin never stopped playing or listening to. He felt himself being lulled to sleep as the song went on-- Jimin's voice like a siren that called him in and made him fall deeper and deeper in love. Slowly, he began to fall asleep as Jimin hummed and played with his hair.

-

Jimin stayed awake that night-- thinking to himself in the vast open space. Often times, him and Namjoon failed to communicate. Or so it had seemed, but it was apparent that Namjoon had hung onto every word spoken to him. The thought made him warm and fuzzy-- fond all over for his dork of a boyfriend. Comments on his Instagram praised them and their aesthetics, how good they looked together.

Jimin smiled as he looked down at his promise ring. Thoughts of Busan flashed in his mind-- of all those times he and Namjoon celebrated on the beach. Even back then, Namjoon was more physically capable than Jimin; still clumsy though. A small boy with the deepest dimples and cute little curls, smile wide and inviting always. How he'd taught Namjoon to swim, to enjoy the ocean life around them. Then one day, Namjoon had grown bronze from the sun, contrasting against the paleness of Jimin. That had never changed though-- the two of them contrasting in every which way possible.

-

‘ _Come on Jimin!’ Namjoon urged him, wading further into the water. ‘It'll be fine, you told me so, remember?’_

_‘Namjoon? Namjoon, come back!’ Jimin warned, a wave behind Namjoon growing in size._

_‘Don't be silly,’ the other turned just as the wave crashed over him, sweeping him under._

_‘Namjoon!’ Jimin cried out, arms pulling him away from the water as he thrashed frantically. ‘Namjoon!’_

_-_

_‘He's just in your head, Jimin.’ His mom spoke softly, ‘it isn't possible, Namjoon's been gone for a long time baby.’ Sadness spread in her eyes as Jimin stubbornly shook his head._

‘ _No-- no we're going back to Busan, he promised me!’ He argued loudly. ‘He wouldn't leave here without keeping his promise mom.’_

_She let a small tear slip as she looked at her distressed son. ‘No, baby. Namjoon isn't taking you to Busan…’ she whispered quietly, like the secret was being passed between the two._

_‘W- why wouldn't he be? We talked about it last night, at his house.’ Jimin said stubbornly-- wondering why his mom cared all of a sudden._

_‘Jimin, baby.’ She warned as if she would say something he didn't want to hear._

_‘No mom, tell me. Tell me why Namjoon wouldn't show up and take me back to Busan? Tell me why I'm here, with you. You don't even want me!’ He cried out, a bitter laugh followed by a warm tear._

_‘Namjoon isn't coming… baby, Namjoon died that day in Busan. I know it's hard for you to believe but it's been years, Jimin. I think it's time to move on already, the doctor is scared you won't get any better.’_

_Jimin sobbed lightly, small hands covering his mouth. ‘No, no Namjoon isn't dead. We're going to Busan, he told me! He promised me!’ There was no way Namjoon was gone._

-

Jimin woke with a start, coldness seeping around his body. Tears spilling softly over his cheeks. Glancing around, he caught sight of an open window. Frantically looking down-- he realized that there was no one next to him.

“Namjoon!” He cried out, “Namjoon!” The sound of feet moving across the floor alerting himself of someone being in the house.

“What's wrong Jimin?” Namjoon asked, busting through the room and looking around quickly. “Hey,” he caught sight of his crying boyfriend, “hey what's wrong?”

“Bad dream…” he cradled his hand in his face-- the thought of the other boy being gone scared him so much.

“I'm right here, come on baby, let's sleep.” Namjoon wrapped Jimin up in his arms-- shivering slightly at how cold he was. The other already snoring lightly in Namjoon's arms.

-

_White lungs, pale face, breathing in the snow flakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did those last last lyrics mean? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER that I don't know either, Namjoon is very much alive I just needed some word count. 
> 
> IM A MESS, I BARELY FINISHED CHEMISTRY AT 7 PM AND I COULD KMS (:(


	45. Is this love?

Jimin felt weird about the dream, but he knew it wasn't real. There was never an instance where Namjoon had been hit by a wave-- picking up the motions of swimming from Jimin rather easily. He was always like that though, someone who could pick up a skill from another and master it like one of their own. Besides, the Namjoon he had saw was far too old to be Namjoon when they were in Busan. In fact-- the part that scared Jimin the most, was the Namjoon in his dream had been a man.

“Let's not go back to Busan,” he blurted out. Instant regret seeped into him when Namjoon's eyes widened. “I just- let's go to Daegu or-- or let's go to somewhere in the states. Arizona-- I hear there isn't much natural disasters there.”

“Baby,” Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought we agreed on staying in Korea? What's wrong?” He asked Jimin, the younger boy obviously distressed.

“I- I just don't really feel comfortable around the beach.” Jimin answered-- keeping his answer short and clipped.

Namjoon looked at him strangely but nodded. “Okay… yeah, we can look into Daegu if you'd like.” Jimin nodded eagerly, trying to get the horrid dream from his mind.

-

Jimin kept his eyes on Namjoon the whole day. Sometimes the older would catch him staring and chuckle lightly, offering him a smile. Jimin got shy during those times and felt like such a weirdo, though he tried to keep a still face as not to show any emotion. Tomorrow they would go back to school-- Namjoon returning to sports and Jimin to dance.

Despite how much he despised school, Jimin was excited to return. As always, so was Namjoon, who was ready for the next sport season-- always one to stay active. It contrasted significantly with how clumsy Namjoon really was in day to day situations. It was endearing in a way though, in a way that was so Namjoon and Jimin was always endeared by the other-- everything he did making Jimin fond.

“Hey hyung,” Namjoon greeted as he opened the door wider for Yoongi and Hoseok. “Hey Seok, missed you.”

Their hands were intertwined, cheeks a little pink under Jimin's stare but they smiled back just as brightly. “Hey Joon, we're so happy you're okay.” Hoseok spoke-- loud and bubbly as always. Yoongi nodding his head with a small grunt, something that Namjoon seemed to accept as he hugged Yoongi tightly with a deep smile.

Hoseok laughed and moved towards Jimin. “Hello hyung.” Jimin greeted with warm eyes, something deep down telling Hoseok that everything was not all right.

“Jimin,” he started seriously, “what's wrong?”

-

“So you- you think it was a sign? To not go to Busan?” Hoseok asked as the two whispered amongst each other-- slipped off into a crevice in the living room that was partially hidden.

“I don't know,” Jimin admitted in a desperate voice. “I'm not sure what it means? But it's scared me so much and I couldn't- I'm not going to Busan if that's a possible thing.” He stated, voice firm aside from the small shake at the end.

“I think you're doing the right thing. But I also think you need to tell Namjoon. It might feel better if you feel like he knows to protect himself.” Hoseok stated calmly, hand rubbing Jimin's shoulder in a soothing manner.

“You're right… I'll- I'll talk to him tonight.” He promised, a small smile tugging onto his lips.

“Please do,” Hoseok said seriously. “This isn't something to brush off Chim.”

“I won't,” he argued, “I won't, I promise it isn't like that.”

“Okay, I'll believe you.” Hoseok smiled warmly at him before leading them back to the couches.

As they sat, Namjoon's hand instantly searched for his, eyes not moving from what Yoongi was showing him. Jimin didn't know what this was-- liked to associate it with love, despite never having experienced love before. But he does know that Namjoon's all he ever thinks of. And when Namjoon turned to look at him, eyes fond and illuminated by the screen of Yoongi's phone-- he thinks, ‘yeah, this is most definitely love.’

-

That night, Namjoon holds him while he sobs-- promises Jimin he won't be going anywhere anytime soon. They settle on looking at houses in Daegu, somewhere Namjoon wanted to take Jeongguk and Taehyung. It was an easy decision, one that they make together. Jimin's sobbing helping the situation settle itself. It lifts a huge burden from his shoulders, the weight of waves crushing his chest recedes some.

“I'm here, always going to be here.” Namjoon whispers quietly into Jimin's ear-- trying to reduce the sound of his cries, whimpering lightly in pity.

Soon enough, Jimin's only letting out small hiccups-- running out of tears and noise dying down some. Namjoon's voice sings quietly to him in English, a soothing timbre that chimes like the deepest note of a piano or a wind chime. It lulls Jimin to sleep quicker than he'd like to admit, his eyes easily falling close. Before he is fully asleep though, he thinks how ironic it is that Namjoon's voice pulls him like the waves on a shore-- dragging him deeper and deeper into sleep.

Before he fully falls asleep, he hears the sound of the room door opening and closing. Taehyung and Jeongguk’s footsteps small pitter patters on the ground as they sneak across the floor. It's been awhile since the last time they had snuck in-- though this could hardly be considered sneaking in. Jimin falls asleep to the sound of the sheets rustling under them, trying not to associate the sound with crashing waves on Busan’s shore. Instead, he thinks of the leaves the fall in Seoul, getting stepped on as strangers pass.

The entire time, Namjoon's arms are an anchor around him. An anchor that settles deep in the ocean floor and keeps Jimin afloat-- keeps them both afloat. This time, their love no longer feels like they're drowning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late by 19 mins but I'm here!! 
> 
> Leave your thoughts below, tell me if you went to the concert. Also, someone suggest me some giveaways lolssss. I'm so broke I've resorted to trying to win some stuff-- help a girl out plssss


	46. Sorry...

Hello bunnies!

I have an announcement to make... I could not update yesterday and today I'm not sure if I'll get one tonight. However, please take this time to tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter.

I will continue to do updating daily, if I don't update tonight, there will be _two_ up tomorrow morning. To put it shortly-- I haven't any idea what to do with the next chapters so that's why they haven't been out but I also love writing this story so I won't be stopping any time soon. Also, I've been dealing with some mental stuff so it makes me really happy to read your guys comments. 

Please continue to leave them and support me with this fic and I promise to do the same in return! 

 

Sarangheyo 


	47. I know one day it'll all turn around

Jimin sighed happily as he entered the dance room. It had been a while since he had been showing up for practice-- and now that he and Namjoon were back at school, what better than to come back again? Plus Namjoon had fallen right back into the motion of sports, like there was never any injury to begin with.

Noting he was the first to enter, he put his bag down gently in the corner and began to stretch. Halfway through his flexibility stretches, the door creaked open some. On the other side revealed Baekhyun-- whose head was wrapped in gauze. Jimin eyed him but the older boy only threw him a cautious smile as he bowed.

“Hello Jimin,” he greeted nervously, his voice a little shaky.

“Hello hyung.” Jimin tried to make him feel more at ease-- wanting him to know that there were no hard feelings. ( _As long as he backed the fuck off Jimin's man_.)

It didn't take long for the others to pile in-- Taemin, Yixing, Jongin and Yugyeom easily filling the medium sized room with their loud laughter and ongoing conversation. Jimin fell into pattern with them but couldn't help but notice how Baekhyun had fallen silent in the corner. Had… had it always been that way? Had they been pushing Baekhyun away and forgetting his existence.

“What do you think Baekhyun?” Jimin spoke up, encouraging him to join the conversation.

“Oh” he mumbled shyly, “I- I really like the blindfolded idea. I think it'd shock a lot of people to see us perform like that.”

“I think so too!” Jimin agreed cheerily-- ignoring the looks everyone else was giving them. “Do you- maybe do you think you'd want to come over before then? I need some help dying my hair and I've been dying to do your eye makeup.”

And just like that, the two of them easily made up. They planned to go over to Namjoon's house (if that were okay with him,) the night of the dance recital to help each other with outfits and everything else that fell under styling. The rest of them easily falling into their conversation without any signs of calling out the strange actions that the two of them were producing.

-

“Dude,” chanyeol said as he made his way to Namjoon's side. “That's so fucking sick,” he gaped at the others arm. “It just like- healed?”

“Yeah,” Namjoon mumbled feeling pretty cool. “It was pretty damn bloody, should've seen it Yeol, it was nearly off the bone.” Namjoon boasted as Jungkook rolled his eyes. It wasn't nearly off the bone but Namjoon was a stereotypical guy-- if he could stretch the truth, then the sky was lilac.

“Dude gross.” Jackson announced as he approached, jinyoung snorted at his side.

“It wasn't anywhere near off the bone.” Yoongi butted in, “Namjoon almost died from a sissy cut.” Hoseok snickered at that as Namjoon tried to defend his honor.

“Yeah, no.” Jongdae agreed, “that sounds more believable to heal in such a short time.”

“Okay, but my car was totaled.” Namjoon butted in.

“Your car had a smashed front end and a broken rear view mirror, it was hardly totaled.” Hoseok counterattacked. Yoongi smiled at him fondly while Namjoon just scowled.

“If your car was completely totaled, Jimin would have sustained some injuries.” Jinyoung pointed out as they continued to walk the field.

Namjoon frowned at that, not sure what to say. “Why can't you guys just accept that I was badass enough to cheat death. Twice!” He pointed to his eye dramatically.

Jackson snorted at that, “dude I thought I was dramatic! You got poked, there was no indication that you would die.” The others hummed in agreement.

“Who almost died?” Jimin asked as he approached them with the dancers by his side. They managed to sneak off considering dance class was technically just their free hour.

“Baek!” Chanyeol chirped happily, slinging an arm over his best friend. Jongdae smiled happily. “Yixing, you're back from your visit to China!” The four of them easily fell into conversation while Yugyeom flitted to Jackson's side.

“Apparently your boyfriend almost died.” Yoongi rolled his eyes at the topic of his dramatic best friend.

“Are you kidding?” Jimin giggled, “they had him on pain medication because he was such a wimp, he told the doctor that his arm was hanging off the bone.”

“Yeah- wait! Hey!” Namjoon whined pathetically, “you're supposed to be on my side.”

“I am.” Jimin motioned between the space between where he stood on Namjoon's left.

Namjoon whined but pulled him closer and tucking him under his arm. He pressed a small kiss to Jimin's head. “How was class today?” He asked-- code words for whether Baekhyun and him had been okay or not.

“It was- it was good, really good.” Jimin hummed happily, “do you think Baek could come over this Friday before the recital?” He asked, looking up at Namjoon with his eye smile.

“I don't see why not,” Namjoon shrugged though he was happy the two were getting along.

“Yah!” Seokjin yelled as he strolled down the field under an umbrella. “I can't believe you guys are out here… In the sun! I can feel my cover up melting right off my face.” He complained.

“I'm surprised the beauty queen is even out here.” Hoseok snorted and the rest backed up his statement.

“The sun brings out my natural highlight.” Seokjin rolled his eyes and pointed to his cheekbones. “Have you guys seen me run? I look good doing it.”

“I'm sorry, it seems you accidentally put yourself and running in the same situation.” Jinyoung joked under the glare of Seokjin.

So maybe Jimin hadn't been excited to come back to school. But he definitely missed this-- all of his friends under the same sun, soaking in each other's presence. He smiled where he was at, still tucked under Namjoon's arm. They had lunch next, so they might as well get comfortable on the field-- it didn't seem like anyone wanted to move anytime soon. Jimin wished he'd never have to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah~ we've come a long way with this story! I'm so happy that I've gotten this far and I plan to keep going if you guys will have me ^^ 
> 
> I meant to upload this last night but I drowned in my tears over Winner and I miss TaeHyun... 
> 
> Anyway, leave me a comment below and I'll go back to responding to them as natural. There will be another chapter tonight to make up for the loss of the previous one ((:


	48. You got a home, for now and forever

They all sat quietly amongst each other during lunch. It was nice just to bask in each other's presence-- having been a long time since the last time they'd been able to sit like this without any drama or arguments. Namjoon smiled at Jimin, tucked into his side and trying to take a nap. Whereas, Yoongi had already fallen asleep pillowed by Hoseok’s thighs. Jackson talked to them animatedly about his day so far-- cracking jokes and probably exaggerating things that never happened.

“How are you guys?” Jinyoung asked Namjoon softly, nodding his head at Jimin.

“We're good. I think we've been through alot but we're working hard to make sure we don't go through it again.” He softly stroked Jimin's hair.

Jinyoung nodded in understanding, “Jackson and I had difficulties in the beginning for a long while.”

“Oh?” That was something that Namjoon hadn't seen coming at all-- the two of them were always so fond.

“I think I was really insecure back then-- I mean, I still kind of am now. He has this friend he talks a lot about… sometimes he gets so excited that he switches to Chinese, when I ask him to repeat it, he deflated a little and just shakes his head.” Jinyoung said, still looking at Jackson with adoration. “It's a boy he knows well, Mark, I think he said. The two of them talk a lot but I think I'm more okay with it now.”

Namjoon nodded, “I don't think Jackson would be that kind of person. I've never met someone with a purer heart.”

“I agree. It just sometimes feels like I'm only holding him for someone else-- someone he can grow well with. But I'm a little selfish when I say that I don't mind. I mean, I am the one that's still holding him.” He looks at Namjoon with a smile, much like an excited puppy and very like Jackson.

-

Namjoon thinks about their conversation a lot. It doesn't feel like he's holding Jimin for anyone other than himself-- for that he's grateful. But he can't help but feel bad for Jinyoung. Despite his cold appearance, he was one of the sweetest amongst their group. It also makes him wonder if that's the way Jongdae feels now-- looking at how excitedly Chanyeol speaks to Baekhyun. But Jongdae doesn't look worried where he's laid back against his elbows, watching the two over his sunglasses and laughing.

Maybe they've missed the bell and now they're just ditching, but Namjoon feels grateful. Feels grateful even when Yoongi rolls about and ends up with his face smushed against Namjoon's thigh. Hoseok just smiles up at him, bright like the morning sky that Seokjin tries to shade away from-- covering himself and Jungkook who he argues is still a baby and shouldn't have sun wrinkles.

“I'm serious,” Jackson argues, “my friend Marks been to Switzerland to snowboard and he told me!”

Seokjin snorted, “let's be realistic Jacks, no one goes to Switzerland just to snowboard.”

“Marks rich,” Jinyoung defended, sending Jackson a small wink which earned him a inflated smile as he eagerly nodded his head.

“Is Mark cute?” Seokjin asked, head cocking to the side in curiosity.

“I don't know,” Jackson shrugged.

“How do you not know? He's your friend.” Seokjin snorted as the others looked at him weirdly.

“I have a boyfriend!” He cried out, “I shouldn't look at Mark in any other way than just a friend if he isn't my boyfriend.” Namjoon wanted to add that he said shouldn’t, not that he hadn't. But Jinyoung’s smile was far too bright so he stayed quiet. Though he didn't miss the look on Yugyeom’s face that told him it was better that he did.

“So whipped,” Jimin snorted out, apparently awake despite his appearance.

“Like Namjoon isn't?” Chanyeol asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“No way dude,” Namjoon argued, “I could tell you that Yoongi is cute as shit.”

“That's different,” Yoongi grumbled. “I thought we were platonically married.” Hoseok nodded in agreement. Jimin only huffed and scooted closer to Namjoon.

“Okay then,” Seokjin challenged. “Name one person that's not in our group that you found cute.” Jimin looked up at him curiously as well.

“Uh…” he wracked his brain for a name. “I don't know.” He admitted as Jimin grinned triumphantly.

Chanyeol went to say something but stopped when Jongdae narrowed his eyes. The thing about Chanyeol was, he was often too soft. Almost everyone on the planet earth was cute to him. Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongdae, the little brat with a defined jawline and arched eyebrows-- he saw them all as cute. Even though arched eyebrows had the scariest resting bitch face Namjoon had seen. Stuff like that didn't scare Chanyeol away-- which was probably why he had the most acquaintances amongst them.

“Well anyway,” Seokjin handed Jungkook the umbrella to hold, “tell Mark to hit me up.” He dramatically ran a hand through his hair and leaned back onto his arm some.

Jackson snorted but nodded, “will do.”

“Could you work a long distance relationship Seokjin?” Jinyoung asked, most likely a snarky comeback on his tongue.

“Wait what?” Seokjin leaned forward. “Where does Mark live?”

“America,” Jackson stated excitedly, “but he's coming to Korea next month to stay with me.” Namjoon caught the subtle roll of Jinyoung’s eyes and chuckled a bit.

“Oh, an American boy.” Seokjin wiggled his eyebrows some, “yeah, I could work it.”

“Gross.” Jongdae chuckled as Seokjin glared at him.

“Work it? You can barely do that at your coffee shop job.” Yoongi bit back, now leaning up and stretching.

“Look,” Seokjin started, “I came out to have fun but you guys are being pricks.”

“You know what they say,” Hoseok stated nonchalantly, “you are what you eat.” Namjoon snorted as Yoongi nodded.

“Damn,” Jinyoung muttered, “I knew Yugyeom was a pussy.”

“Hey!” The younger boy cried out, “what have I ever done to you?”

“Exist.” Jinyoung joked.

Namjoon listened to the two of them bicker, other people occasionally jumping in to voice their thoughts. He settled back against the grass, pulling Jimin with him to snuggle warmly underneath the sun. It felt nice like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! Back to normal updates everyday-- which I actually meant to start yesterday again. However, to put it simply-- I was worried for my dad. 
> 
> I mentioned that I wanted to get him so much stuff. He's been recently having a rough time at work as his boss constantly mistreats and discriminates against him since they aren't the same race and my dad has no one else there of the same race. He already has lost some sight in his eye due to his boss being careless and his eye getting hit with chemicals )): yesterday I think was the first time I seen my dad cry in front of me since his own father passed away. I was very emotional, and while I want to do stuff to make him smile, ya girl is broke. So give me some ideas! P.s. I can't cook so that's out of question. 
> 
> anyway I'm back y'all and I love you all! 
> 
> -jae eun


	49. Love is you

Namjoon grunted with a smile as finally was back to sweat it out. The soccer field was wide and bustling with the rushing of other players-- a few of which he knew, like Jinyoung, Yixing, Jackson, Chanyeol, Luhan and his boyfriend Minseok. Namjoon's own boyfriend was settled under the shade of a tree-- dance class having finished around an hour ago.

He was chatting easily with Baekhyun and Jongdae. The three of them looking up every now and then, Jimin sometimes catching Namjoon's eye and smiling. It caused his teammates to snort at him, knowing grins on their faces.

“Lover boy, eyes on the game.” Luhan teased, kicking the ball from Namjoon's feet and over to Minseok. Namjoon scowled at that and hustled towards the shorter boy.

-

“What do you think?” Baekhyun quietly asked the other two.

“I think they're a cute couple.” Jongdae nodded his head in agreement.

“They're kind of a couple that makes me wonder how their dynamic works.” Jongdae added as the three of them eyed Minseok and Luhan running side by side.

Jimin hummed in agreement, “they seem like a soft couple. Absolutely aesthetic though.”

“Marshmallow couple.” Baekhyun giggled out, an inside joke that he hoped the others got.

“Marshmallow.” Jimin sang out in a soft voice, the three of them laughing lightly.

“I had a boyfriend, one that graduated.” Baekhyun announced randomly, the others turning to look at him curiously. “He graduated and I don't remember what happened. Suddenly we stopped talking-- he went to a university in china. I tried to keep up with him, but he slowly stopped answering my calls. And then I was far too tired to answer Skype. We never really broke up officially-- but I think it was obvious when our connection slowly stopped. Eventually, we just stopped talking and it hurt for a long time. And then he popped up one day, on my Instagram-- said he had been in a relationship for year according to his profile. We'd only been broken up for six months.” Baekhyun laughed bitterly and Jimin could feel his heart clench for the other.

“What a dick,” Jongdae breathed out, making Baekhyun hiccup out a laugh before they all interrupted into giggles.

“Minseok and Luhan went through something like that,” Jongdae nodded at the two of them running on the field. “Not the whole cheating thing but Minseok said it was hard when Luhan was still in China.”

Jimin nods in understanding, “relationships have hardships sometimes-- they just come in different forms. As for you Baekhyun, one day someone will come and sweep you away with them. It'll feel almost like they're letting you breathe again.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “explain that for me, please. Both of you-- explain what love feels like.”

“I think,” Jimin starts, “for me, I've thought a lot about it recently. For me, love is like breathing. Sometimes you choke and other times you hold your breath. But most of the time, it's something subconscious that you don't necessarily need to think of but it's there-- nagging lightly at you. For me, it's the moments when he remembers things that I told him. Or when he asks if I've eaten after a long day-- or even just listens to my day and adds small commentary.” Jongdae nods as Jimin finishes.

“I think, personally for me, love is a lot of new opportunities. It's understanding him on a personal level, and not being offended when I don't. It's a lot of using your senses. Your ears are for listening to the stories they speak of-- your mouth for responding. Your eyes are for mapping their existence and your hands are for pinpointing all the capitals. Taste is for the way your tongue curls around their name-- innocently or exotic, but specific to you.” Jongdae is shocked by a small clap behind him.

Namjoon slithers up next to Jimin before speaking. “I think love is something like a book. It's opened by you, with words that you have to interpret yourself. I've studied six languages, and yet when I think of him, i can't find any words. He leaves me breathless in Korean-- just as much as he does in German. Yet everyday is a new page with new information inscribed into it. I'm still learning-- we're still learning and yet it's thrilling. It's romantic, it's horrific, it's angsty and yet I still want to turn the pages.”

Baekhyun looks on in awe, head nodding slowly in understanding. And then Namjoon is being whisked away by his coach, pressing a small kiss to Jimin's head before he goes.

“He has quite the way with words.” Jongdae compliments, sending Jimin a grin who nods softly.

“I think you all did,” Baekhyun points out.

“My biggest advice for you hyung, would be not to love anyone anymore than they love you. Find someone who can split it down the middle. A lot of people are intent on finding boyfriends that can do things for them-- but what are _you_ doing for them? A relationship is made on the foundation of meeting halfway.” Jimin informs him with a voice soft but firm.

-

“I didn't realize that's how you saw love.” Chanyeol nudges Namjoon as they run side by side.

“I think it's a new concept,” he shrugs with a grin.

Chanyeol pats him on the back, “I don't think it's new, I think it's established.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some minuets late-- however, I was caught up in anime, forgive me. Also I started a new roleplay but I really need someone to roleplay minjoon with me, like im such trash for it ((:


	50. It's all in my head, I think about it over and over again

Namjoon wiped at his forehead as their coach blew the final whistle-- practice was over. Going in for a quick team huddle, he praised his teammates before turning to search for Jimin. Finding the smaller boy under the shade of a tree, Namjoon's duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his eyes trained on him. Namjoon bids his goodbyes to his teammates who only roll their eyes and push him in Jimin's direction.

“Hey baby,” he greets, leaning down to kiss Jimin and take his duffle bag from him.

“Hi oppa,” Jimin jokes, interlacing their fingers together and waving goodbye to his small group of friends.

A couple people give them weird looks as they pass by, obviously having heard Jimin. Namjoon just scowls until they look away. “What'd you think about my practice?”

“You looked good,” Jimin promised. “Though, you should really focus more on the game babe.” He teased lightly.

“It's not my fault you distract me,” Namjoon teased, bring their intertwined hands up to kiss the back of Jimin's palm.

“Gross,” Jimin joked lightly. “My fingers are so stubby,” he complained as he looked over their hands.

“They're so cute.” Namjoon cooed, laughing at the others small hand.

-

Jimin hummed softly as they drove him in quiet peace. The radio played softly in the background and Jimin felt the most ease he has in years. It was something that followed Namjoon around-- a gentle aura that calmed Jimin with the feeling of strength and protection. He glanced at the elder out of the corner of his eye and smiled. There wasn't anything else in the world that he wanted right now-- just the other boy. He'd be enough for now; until they planned out the rest of their future together.

“You're staring,” Namjoon accused with a wide smile-- eyes still trained on the road.

“Was thinking about you.” He admitted shyly.

“What about?” Namjoon quirked an eyebrow and reached over to grab Jimin's hand with his unbusy one.

Jimin shrugged lightly, “just you.”

Namjoon hummed in understanding. “I like the thought of that.”

“Of?” Jimin asked with a small giggle.

“The thought of you only thinking of me.” He admitted sheepishly.

Jimin giggled loudly at that. “Only ever think of you,” he promised lightly.

Namjoon smiled goofily and focused solely on the road. Every now and then, he'd lightly squeeze Jimin's hand. He was extra cautious right now, constantly looking around before driving from red lights. It made Jimin wonder if he was paranoid now-- admittedly Jimin was a little scared. Not that he didn't trust Namjoon. But he was scared that something similar would happen again that may put Namjoon in danger. It made Jimin constantly look around at the cars coming in opposite directions-- maybe Namjoon was squeezing his hand to assure Jimin rather than himself. He just couldn't help it.

The school wasn't far from their home. It didn't take long before they reached there and Jimin finally took a deep breath. Smiling shakily, he unclasped his hand from Namjoon's to take off his seatbelt.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked him strangely, getting out to rush and open Jimin's door for him.

“I'm fine,” Jimin assures. At least he had been this morning when they went to school. Maybe just the thought of having to relive the accident had set him on the edge of uncomfortable.

Namjoon helped him out of the car, eyeing him cautiously, like he was trying to read his body language. He didn't say anything as he closed the car door though. And nothing again when he opened the front one. Complete silence when they climbed the stairs steadily. Though he held onto Jimin's hand tightly-- grasping onto him like a lifeline. ‘You'll be fine,’ the hold said. Jimin smiled softly at that, squeezing some to show his understanding.

Finally, when they reached the room, Jimin dragged Namjoon down into the bed with him. “So tell me, how was your day today?”

He listened to Namjoon rave about his day. From the chemistry lab that had backfired on a student in his first hour until his push up competition in physical education. He went on to tell Jimin how it felt to be on the field again. The younger listened to every word, hanging onto them. Namjoon's aura pulled him in like a fish on a reel. The words were said by a rich melancholy voice that called to him-- surged within him and made him shiver in delight. Namjoon's eyes rivaled the brightness of the sun, stars in themselves. His dimples like that of the moon, cratered in his face pleasantly.

“And then the rest you were there to witness.” Namjoon finishes up, taking a deep gulp of air.

“Yes, the rest I was there.” Jimin agreed with a wide smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hunny bunnies! 
> 
> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I swore it was longer! I'll keep track of word count for now. I'm a few minutes offf again but I suppose it doesn't matter much bc of time zones. 
> 
> I'll answer all the unread comments in the morning but for now, I'm exhausted. 
> 
> xx 
> 
> -jae eun


	51. UPDATE; DELETING LATER

_hello hunnie bunnies_

 

There should be an update today-- however if there isn't... DONT HATE ME BC IM PLANNING OUT THE ABO VERSE. I really need some suggestions for the story and plot -- so please leave some below. I'm thinking this one will have less drama, more smut, more fluff and less angst. However, what do y'all think? 

Also, a few of you have read my vmon, I'm also going to be working on updating that today and then stick w you will have a new chap probably around midnight my time again >.< 

also, god bless. someone sent my dad Hobi stuff today and he smiled lightly for the first time in so long. Gahhh, I want to keep seeing him smile )): thank you all for your support with my family struggles and understanding them~ it's been a rough patch for my family this past year, it seems like we just keep getting the short end of the stick.. 

 

ALSO YA GIRL GOT DISOWNED BY HER GRANDFATHER AYYYYY. It hurt but I don't know what to make of it... i think I'm in shock because of how close we were when I was younger and we spended so much time together. And to top it off with the stress of chemistry~ 

recently, on a personal note, feel free to stop here if you don't care. But recently, I've had a lot of problems with depression and self image. I mean I still don't think too highly of my image or myself, but you guys make it a little easier with your kind words. I haven't been out in months. I'm literally using exo and bts to hang on to. I don't see nor talk to anyone and it gets lonely not having friends. Who do I have to turn to? I've been using exo and bts as an escape. I think I've worn my only cd into nothing LMAO. But they've helped so much... I just wish they knew~ (and all the other groups) also, someone sent me a Jimin photo card and I literally cried??? Like he isn't my bias but just yes??? And she also sent fanmade stickers~ even if it's little, it meant so much to me I think I cried for almost an hour~ I wish I could do more stuff for you guys... one day I'll get lots of money and do a giveaway... 

 

thank you if you read this far and I love you all! Please continue to stay safe and take care of yourselves. That includes both mentally and physically~ please feel free to talk to me if you need to as well! I'm always available and I could use someone to talk to.. 


	52. I found some peace of mind

Namjoon was swarmed in thoughts, drowning in a vast sea of them. It was late outside, the quiet chatter of wind rattled a story to his window, carrying the returned sounds to the next. He couldn't sleep, his mind running from something that he did not know, had not seen.

The memories don't let him breathe, drowning in the light bitterness of age-- something that had affected them all significantly. Something that had whisked Jimin away and placed him on a pedestal, far from the place in which Namjoon stood-- not even close to being a runner up. His two younger brothers stood proudly, just below and yet-- it felt like they couldn't see him. No matter how tall he was, towering over every competitor, they still squinted at him-- eyes misted over and blind to his calls.

And then Jimin had looked down, from where he was perched gracefully on a bed of thorns. Had seen Namjoon, bloodied by all the stab wounds. Yet he had reached down to them, turned the roses into daisies-- guided him through the field. He stood proudly amongst them, a look so different and yet so distinct. He had stood amongst angels and felt their aura. His own was tattered and dirtied, dragged through the dirt countless time and each of them had cleansed him in their own way. And yet he had tainted them in his own.

Namjoon watched as their composure grew rigid-- stiff and cemented to their spots. He watched as he plucked their feathers until they could no longer fly from him. He would no longer be invisible if they stood on the same ground, walked the same earth. And yet, he felt bile rise at the thought of them never rising-- the thought of them never growing as tall as they once were. You're only as small, as the world may make you seem. _And you're only as tall, as your heart will let you be_.

-

It was nearing the early morning hours when a small hand tugged him close to their chest. His sense filled with the soft scent of strawberries and peaches, warming his heart into cobbler. “ _Just look on the bright side, you're roughly six feet tall_.” Jimin muttered quietly into the space as Namjoon's eyes widened.

His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing mingled with the steady drum of a life beating within Jimin. A life that was just as human as he, and just as small as the world made him be. He hummed against a collar bone, tiredness seeping into his bones and making them grow heavy as his body fell limp.

He dreamt of his father that night. Namjoon doesn't know what he was supposed to feel. The colors are all dull, a dark black and grey. It makes his dream grow cold and stale, a smaller version of him shivering in the cold of the snow. They're memories-- ones that he doesn't remember and yet they feel so cold. They cut and kill all the want memories he previously had, shading the nice smiles with hard hits. He heard himself whimper lightly, he hears his mom call for him-- trying to coax him out of where he's hidden.

A small cherub saves him, one that he allows into his hiding place-- invading his space and all his senses. The smell of a soft strawberry soothes his cries and allows him to melt within their hold. It's something he's felt time and time again-- and yet every time he becomes boneless. It drowns him in a vast sea before the small boy anchors him up to float. It takes a while before he learns how to swim on his own, to float freely. And yet, like sea otters, he finds that his hand never leaves the angel’s hand. That his heart never leaves Jimin. Neither leave Jimin as they float together, safe and sound.

His mind reels to all the letters his dad had left them. Words dipped in honey and baked until a golden brown. And yet, the words had tasted tart in his mouth, sour like a pineapple yet they burnt like chili’s. He wrote him words in fancy scrawl, yet they screamed ugly things in his head. And though every word had been thoughtfully written out, Namjoon could read between lines. He felt thorns that tried to reopen gashes he had closed long ago, yet they felt useless. Like he was protected by something. _Jimin_. Namjoon had been protected by Jimin and turned around and cut him with the same thorns until he cried out-- the same ugly words that his dad had wrote and yet Jimin had came back.

Jimin had came back stronger, with a shield big enough for the both of them, equipped with a life raft should they ever drown. He came back and he pressed faint lips against Namjoon's hair line when the sun rose and his alarm clock beeped. And yet, the sound was silenced and the warmth returned to him, as if none of it had ever happened. Arms encircled him again and he felt whole, like the equation to an covalent bond-- they met in the middle and shared what they had to. Before, they had been ionic-- Namjoon stealing all that Jimin had for himself to complete what was missing. But they had come back with a different bond-- something that allowed them to share everything with each other.

So when he woke up again and glanced at the letters, he ignored the numbers that screamed at him how late he was.

-

 _I am a man of six feet tall_  
Just looking for some answers  
In a world that answers none of them at all

 _I'll say hi_  
But not reply to the letters  
That you write because  
I found some peace of mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bunnies! 
> 
> -guess whose back, back again. 
> 
> Leave me your comments, I love to read them.


	53. Make it whistle like a missile

Jimin let out a huff of air as he stared at the clock. Namjoon and he had been late this morning— Jimin wanted him to sleep in some. Still, it felt like the day was barely inching by. The quietness of the class only made him want to be with Namjoon even more. Hell, everything made him want to be with the older boy.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rung loudly and everyone began to pack up all their stuff. Huffing as he swooped everything messily into his backpack, he hastily left the class only to be stopped by a broad chest. Stumbling back a little only to be met with Namjoon's arms. “Careful baby, you almost fell for me again.”

Jimin rolled his eyes despite the fact that a smile tugged onto his lips. “Aren't I always?” He asked playfully before reaching up on his tippy toes to kiss Namjoon.

“Indeed we are,” Namjoon smiled playfully. “Lets go out for lunch today? Just the two of us.” He suggested as they stood in the hallway— his hands around Jimin's waist and the others hands around his neck.

“Mmm, sounds good. Where are you thinking?” Jimin pecked him one time before moving back and lacing their fingers together.

“I was thinking that cute little Japanese place? The one that we used to go to before?” Namjoon asks as he leads them back to their car.

“Are you going to let me drive?” Jimin asks, eyelashes fluttering and smile small and cute.

-

So that's how Namjoon ends up in the driver seat with a lap full of Jimin. Thankfully, they were taking all the back roads and while Jimin was steering-- they weren't going any faster than Namjoon would allow. Jimin seemed to still be having fun as he steered them around with little animated noises coming from his mouth.

“Oppa should let me drive more often.” He winked at Namjoon through the rearview mirror.

Namjoon snickered, “focus on the road or oppa’s going to throw your little ass back in the passenger seat.”

Jimin hummed and focused on getting them there. His eyes were set like stone on the road ahead of him, while Namjoon's looked for any nearby cops. Soon enough, they reached their destination safely— something Jimin would probably brag about for the rest of their lives. However, Namjoon couldn't feel regretful when Jimin looked up at him with wide triumphant eyes.

“Good job,” he praised as he smashed Jimin's cheeks together with his palms and gently kissed the boy's lips.

Jimin smiled up at him shyly, “thank you.” He whispered before scurrying out of the car and into the shop. Namjoon shook his head, Jimin was probably the most confusing boyfriend of them all. Though, there wasn't much that he would change-- even if he could.

-

“So let me get this right.” Namjoon's mom narrowed her eyes. “The two of you were picked up by the station, because you decided to teach Jimin how to drive on your lap?” She accused Namjoon.

He snorted in return, “it's hardly all my fault.”

“Oh no, it is.” She huffed, “you should've let him drive the damn car on his own. Steering is simple, what about gauging the gas?” Jimin giggled lightly as Namjoon gaped.

“That's what you're mad about? That I didn't let him drive alone?” Namjoon accused right back.

“That's why you got picked up, isn't it?”

“I- well… yes.” Namjoon admitted with a long sigh.

“Alright then.” Namjoon's mom wiped her hands off on her apron. “You can leave your car with me for the next month. Have fun driving the mini van.”

Namjoon made a noise of protest-- more of a gurgle than anything else. How embarrassing would that be? To drive a minivan filled with your boyfriend and two brothers around? God, Namjoon was going to lose all of his street cred after this. There was no way he was driving the van anywhere.

“I- Mom!” He whined, completely flustered.

“Don't mom me, now go clean the upstairs bathroom. Despite your basketball playing skills, apparently your aim is off.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wanted to update last night but I had to care for my dad. And then the chapter ended up being short anyway bc my parents got into a big fight. Long chapter tomorrow though.


	54. I'm sorry!

As I'm sure you guys noticed, I had to do a small hiatus for some time. But I'm ready to come back if you all are interested! However, I need you guys to drop what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. Minjoon? Jinmarkson? Chanbaekchen? I don't really have any plans for a three person relationship but do comment thoughts please! 


	55. I'll be your man

Namjoon smirked as Jimin settled over his lap, back resting lightly against the steering wheel of the van. Which he had been forced to drive all week and endure the laughter of their friends when Jeongguk and Taehyung piled out-- dressed like the rich school boys that they were.

“I can think of something else we can use this van for,” Jimin smirked before quickly pressing the unlock button and tumbling onto his own seat.

“What the fu-” Namjoon was cut off by the sliding door opening and Jackson and Jinyoung wearing shit eating grins.

“Thanks for agreeing to drive us to the airport,” Jackson chirped as he buckled his seatbelt.

“I didn't,” Namjoon deadpanned as he glared over at Jimin who was sitting smugly.

“That's rather unfortunate, Marks flight lands in an hour, we can't be late.” Jinyoung scolded as he buckled his own and double checked that Jackson’s was buckled.

“And my brothers?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow, looking at Jimin with a smug grin.

The smaller boy shrugged. “Your mom picked them up an hour ago. I just told you we were waiting for them because Jackson had detention.”

Namjoon groaned but buckled his seatbelt, glancing to make sure Jimin's was in place before backing out of the parking lot. Jackson made a small noise of content, flashing Namjoon a smile in the rearview mirror.

“Is someone going to play music? The airports a long ride,” Namjoon muttered quietly. Jinyoung smirked but nodded, fishing for his phone.

There was never any doubt that Namjoon was going to listen to Jimin.

-

The first thing Jimin noticed was that Mark was tall, almost as tall as Namjoon. Another was that his smile was super nice, pearly whites that shone pridefully. He was tall _and_ extremely handsome-- Jimin looked away awkwardly when Namjoon huffed and turned back towards the car. Jimin giggled lightly, greeting Mark in favor of himself and his jealous boyfriend.

The second thing he noticed, _really noticed_ , was how clingy Jackson was to him. Which yeah, Jackson was naturally clingy. But something about it seemed different-- probably considering how he had jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around Mark who had only shown off his million dollar trademark. Jinyoung’s smile looked a little pained as he waved at Mark-- though that quickly changed when Mark pulled him in for a hug too.

“Jimin's boyfriend drove us here.” Jackson babbled to Mark. “You'd like him, he's such a cool hyung! He drives an Audi usually but we have his moms van today. And he's a rapper! And a basketball player and soccer player! He's so cool,” Jimin could only understand half the words. Jackson apparently had a tendency to shift through languages when he talked with Mark. Who in return, answered those parts in their respective languages.

Jimin glanced at Jinyoung-- taking in how the older boy was hanging back, walking at a slower pace. When they reached the van, Jinyoung climbed in the very back as Jackson and Mark occupied the aisle seats. Sending Namjoon an exasperated look, Jimin climbed after his friend, not that Jackson seemed to notice.

\--

“Jinyoung-” Jimin started but was soon cut off by Jinyoung.

“Don't,” he muttered. “Please don't say it. I know, you're sorry-- nobody feels more sorry for me than myself.” He whispered between the two of them, Jackson’s girly giggle floating over the two of their voices.

“What are you going to do?” Jimin asked, wrapping a arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“What do I do?” Jinyoung asked, voice cracking towards the end. “What are you supposed to do-- when your boyfriend is so invested in someone else but you're too invested to let go?”

“Just… give it a couple days. After Mark has already settled in and Jackson is used to Mark being here. Maybe he'll be a little less star struck and he'll go back to normal.” Jimin suggested, affectionately running a hand through Jinyoung’s hair.

“And if it doesn't?” Jimin didn't have an answer. He didn't have an answer-- but he knew someone that did.

“Then talk to Jongdae.” Jinyoung gave him a side glance.

“That's how bad my relationship is huh? That I have to go to someone that literally invited the vermin into his relationship?” Jimin frowned, but he understood that Jinyoung was hurt.

“He didn't… they're not like that…” he stumbled out in defense.

\--

Jimin sighed as Namjoon pulled up to their own house, having dropped the three boys off at Jackson’s house. He'd felt a little unsure about leaving Jinyoung there, but he'd only gotten a shaky smile in return.

“I'm guessing it didn't go so well?” Namjoon asked, thumb lightly stroking the back of Jimin's palm.

“Not at all,” he sighed as he flattened into his seat. “I felt useless. Our relationship hasn't ever been that rocky, I didn't know what to say.” Jimin admitted as he let his eyes slip close.

Namjoon let a low chuckle, “let's put you to use then baby,” he suggested. Jimin's eyes flew open to witness his boyfriends smirk before he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

Quickly he rushed towards the door. “Hurry up, Jeongguk and Taehyung will be home when your mom finishes work in an hour. And god knows how long it takes to make you cum.” He shouted behind him as he struggled to unlock the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hunnie bunnies!! Your girl is back~ 
> 
> Yes, I know I abruptly cut that off, but sexy times come in the next chapter. How have you all been? I'm failing 2/2 of my classes and I hate my life but I'm relatively good ((,: I'm back for good and I'm so excited to put out more chapters. 
> 
> I hope you're all well!!


	56. NOT AN UPDATE!

hey guys! 

So I know y'all haven't heard much from me-- I've just been feeling so shitty lately. Like, okay, so this girl I used to have a thing with accidentally admitted that the whole time she was sleeping w someone else (ouch right) and then I started a bts rp and now I'm stuck.. 

because i like someone in the rp and she knows but like, p sure she likes someone else and I feel so embarrassed and dumb?? Like, literally I just need friends omg. Someone hmu on kkt LMAO 

BUT ON W THE REAL NEWS-- My minjoon a/b/o will be out this week! And I'll update the two of these stories regularly again! Woooo. Is anyone even still w me??? LMAO 

sorry for my emotional dump. I just feel like, half dead and half dying so... someone help me out? I cri. 


	57. UPDATE: STATUS

Hello my babies! Sorry, it seems I've been stuck in a small hiatus. But as summer is approaching, the updates will return to their daily manner/fashion. I've also been trying to boast my confidence as I've decided i want to pursue modeling (: wish me luck! 

By the middle of this week, there should be an update and from their, it'll be smooth sailing onto Minjoon's story! Thank you my loves -- for waiting so patiently and for appreciating my story as a whole. This will most likely be my last time interrupting the story for my nonsense: I'd love to keep up with you all though! 

Follow me on twitter @JaeEunLeilua   
Follow me on tumblr @nochuinthestreets   
Follow me on instagram and help my career (; @jae_eun_evelyn01 & @sadieevelyn 

Alright, until later this week, mucho love my bunnies!


	58. I got you under my skin

The sound of breathy whispers and skin on skin contact filled the room as Jimin arched up into Namjoon's touch. His mouth open in a repeated mantra of the older boy's name. The air was humid around them, their scents intermingling and lingering with the soft smell of sweat.

It was times like this that Namjoon wished he could savor. When they were intertwined as one whole rather than two separate. All their intimate moments that breathed them to life and filled his senses with the alluring noises that Jimin released -- drawing him in like a siren out at sea. It was times like this, that Namjoon wished that everyone and no one could see his masterpiece.

—

There was a soft silence between the two as Namjoon laid on his back, arm wrapped around Jimin's shoulder and eyes admiring his handiwork. Jimin was almost asleep already, having exerted himself during their… activities. He had created a masterpiece, a galaxy of colors on the canvas that was Jimin.

“Joonie?” Jimin mumbled tiredly, eyes still opened just slightly -- enough to take in Namjoon's figure and the way he was scanning over his smaller boyfriend.

“Hm? What is it baby?” Namjoon asked curiously, eyes stopping as they trailed over Jimin's figure the fifth time.

“Let's go somewhere this weekend,” he looked up at Namjoon hopefully. “Like… on a real date…”

Namjoon couldn't help but feel a little sorry about that. All the shit he had put Jimin through and never once took the smaller boy on a proper date -- never once showed off their love. Jimin should have left by now, but he hadn't. He continued to put up with Namjoon and it made him sorry.

“Yes baby,” he promised put in a quick breath. “Yes, we can go on a real date.” This time, there would be no interruption from people and Namjoon would be extremely careful in making sure that it wasn't messed up in any way.

Namjoon was met with silence, glancing over and realizing that Jimin had drifted off with a happy smile on his face. It made Namjoon grow warm to know that the smile was in place of him -- after all the tears he had caused Jimin, all the hurt.

Maybe Namjoon had left his fingerprints in the colors of the masterpiece -- maybe he had rubbed them until they ran into each other. But together they had built lines, they had made shapes in which the colors would never run or overlap. Park Jimin was a masterpiece with no painter behind him -- Namjoon was someone who viewed the gallery and had crossed boundaries to touch at the paint and revel in the colors. And in his place, he left trails of his own colors -- ones that had never meant to be associated with the painting.

Together, they made new shades. They drew outlines around the colors that should never mix -- there were boundaries now, in a sense. It was a comfortable boundary though, Namjoon never felt like he was overstepping. They worked well together, like two primary colors that joined to create a secondary.

—

Namjoon slept until the colors of Jimin painted the sky, the sun just barely peeking up. Normally, he'd never wake up that early. However, there was the scent of food and lingering kisses that peppered his skin. He could feel himself instinctively leaning into the kisses and letting out a soft sigh.

“-by, wake up. I made you breakfast before school.” Little hands shook him awake, tickling the bare skin of his chest and stomach.

“Hng,” he grunted out in response. His mind was still clouded with the dark colors of sleep.

“Baby, wake up. I made breakfast,” Jimin repeated. And he had. When Namjoon was finally able to run the sleep from his eyes -- he glanced around at the food that had been cooked. Pancakes, hash browns, eggs and bacon awaited him with a hot coffee that was still steaming from the mug.

“Oh, thank you baby.” Namjoon mumbled with a big smile, his voice still a few octaves deeper and raspier with sleep.

Jimin flushed the pretty reds that painted the sunrise, “you're welcome baby.” He settled himself back into the bed -- there was still time before they needed to be at school.

—

They ate together in peaceful silence, Jimin sneaking Namjoon pieces of his spam and rice to eat -- making sure that he was completely full. And then they showered in peace, Namjoon washing Jimin's hair and making sure to carefully catch whatever of his dye that dripped from recently colored hair. In return, Jimin ironed Namjoon's school uniform and removed all the creases the dryer may have left.

They learned to work around and with each other through some mutual understanding over night. What Namjoon did for Jimin, was returned in his own gesture of kindness -- and vice versa. The morning was a peaceful and eventful one, full of silence but actions that spoke over and through it.

When it was time for school, Jimin stood on the tips of his toes to fix Namjoon's tie. He tightened and straightened it, buttoning the top of Namjoon's shirts before dusting off invisible dirt. Then he was using the tie as leverage to yank Namjoon down into a kiss.

“Hi handsome,” he greeted before pecking Namjoon softly. “Have a good day,” he mumbled between their lips.

“Baby, we're gonna see each other between classes.” Namjoon pointed out but kissed Jimin's nose softly.

“That's more than an hour away,” Jimin pouted but moved back to stand flatly against the floor.

—

They parted ways as the bell rang, kisses stolen before they did. And promises to see each other in between classes. Today was the beginning of a relationship -- a real, solid relationship.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABIES! 
> 
> —firstly, thank you all for sticking by me and continuously supporting me -- even as I went on a small hiatus to get some control over my life. With that being said, guess who's back for daily updates (; 
> 
> —secondly, I am now a sponsor for aesthetic clothing. Which means, if you'd like to help support me by buying some clothing, comment below and I'll give you discount and some pictures of outfits! 
> 
> —thirdly, my life is going extremely well! Well, that's a bit of a lie. But it's better than it was. I have a beautiful ass girlfriend with a huge heart, I am still failing school ): lol but ah, I'll bring it up in no time.. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to follow my social medias and befriend me!


	59. My youth is yours

Jimin sighed as the bell to lunch finally sounded, catching his boyfriends attention from outside of the door and smiling. He gathered his belongings quickly and hurrying outside -- his school day was already going by relatively fast but he had missed Namjoon the entire day.

“Hi baby,” Namjoon greeted as he got out of class, kicking off the wall and kissing the top of Jimin's head.

“Hi Joonie, how was your day so far?” He asked, lacing their fingers together and tugging him towards the back of the school -- where all their friends usually hung out.

“It was good, I spent most of the day introducing Mark to his classes and making sure he got by. It got me out of my own classes,” he shrugged and easily followed Jimin.

—

“Well, well, well.” Jackson grinned from his place of straddling Mark. It would've been suggestive -- had he not also had his hands on the boys throat he was obviously not too appreciate of it. “If it isn't my two favorite lover birds.”

“I'd say the same to you but apparently there's a third,” Namjoon nodded down at Mark and plopped down next to jinyoung. “How are you holding up Jinnie?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm,” Jinyoung looked up from the book he was reading. “I'm doing okay.. I had a talk with Mark already…” he admitted sheepishly.

“Oh?” Jimin asked from his spot on Namjoon's lap, eating the grapes that he'd packed in Jungkook's lunch.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung ran a hand through his hair and closed the book. “He's assured me that it's completely platonic -- besides, he's got his eye on someone I think.”

“Mm,” Jimin hummed and nodded his head, content with the answers given to him. “And Jackson?”

“I'm starting to just think that my boyfriend has an attention kink,” Jinyoung admitted. “If I talk more, he pays more attention to me than Mark. I think it's just got something to do with him hating silence.”

Namjoon could see that being true. His friend was very much a loud mouth and was overly affectionate whenever someone would give him the time of day. Not to mention how clingy he could be -- which contrasted greatly with Jinyoung. Though younger than Jackson, he was easily annoyed and not too much of a talker.

“He's a lot like Hoseok,” Jimin chimed in as he finished off the grapes and snuck the empty tray back in Jungkook's backpack.

“Mm,” Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement. “He really is.”

—

Their peacefulness was interrupted by everyone else that appeared. All their friends chattering loudly as they arrived. Baekhyun and Jimin started their conversation on a new boy group that had debuted -- A.C.E. Meanwhile, Namjoon rejoiced in the silence that Jinyoung allowed. No one would bother him if he laid near the boy -- too worried of interrupting his reading and further irritating him.

That was until Yugyeom came to bother the two, purposely sitting on Namjoon as he began to harass jinyoung loudly -- later being joined by BamBam. It was a nice kind of noise though -- a lot of giggling and happiness, despite Jinyoung’s fake annoyance.

“Namjoon,” Yoongi plopped down next to him, stretching like a cat and laying back.

“Hey Yoongs,” he greeted back quietly, offering his hoodie to shield the boy's face from the sun. Yoongi took it gratefully.

“Thanks,” he grumbled softly. “Did you finish the project for music class?”

“Nah,” Namjoon admitted. “I don't have a partner.”

Yoongi moved the jacket from his face to give him a look. “We're always partners -- don't be a fake.” He accused and put the hoodie back down.

It made Namjoon laugh loudly. “So mine or your place?”

“Yours,” Yoongi decided. “Ahjumma always makes my favorite when I go over.” That made Namjoon laugh and nod -- it was true, his mom had always been particularly fond of Yoongi.

The rest was silence. That was their friendship, mutual bonding over borders that didn't exist but were obvious. It was a nice silence though, something that Namjoon found himself drifting off in as everyone around them continuously chattered. The only sound being Yoongi's deep breaths and Jinyoung turning the pages in his book.

—

Namjoon wasn't sure how long he slept but he was woken up by bodies piling over him, laughter quietly reaching his ears. It seemed like their friends were all trying to rest with Yoongi and him -- Jimin giggling softly in his ear. Class had probably already started, but this wouldn't be the first time they had all ditched just to sleep.

They'd been caught before. But administration never had the heart to do anything, instead asking that they slept as long as work was done. Namjoon vaguely wonders if the situation is the same -- hopes that Mark won't get in trouble because he's sure the high pitched giggles on his left belong to the boy.

But it's hard to think for too long because Jimin is kissing his right cheek and whispering at him to go back to sleep. And so he lets sleep invade him, mind slowly closing off. Before it's completely dark, he heard Mark whisper suddenly, close to him but referring to everyone.

“ _These are the memories I won't forget.._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello. 
> 
> -you guys should know by now that I'm always fashionably late. However, in my own defense -- it's only 10:37 here. And my girlfriend barely got home from work so I was talking with her for a bit buuuut she's off to study now ): 
> 
>  ALSO, IF YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SAN FRAN/BAY AREA FOR MONSTA X'S CONCERT -- HMU. My dad and I have tickets to the pit so we'll probably be there relatively early. Idk though, he's got a bit of a temper and has no remorse in saying shit when it comes to line cutting and shoving so we might have to trade our tickets out. But either way, hmuuuu. 
> 
> Anyways, I love you all. I genuinely hope you're spending your summers safely but with fun involved. And if you aren't -- hmu, let's do something (probably just talk because no one ever lives in Arizona rip.)
> 
> -jae eun


	60. It's fine by me, if you never leave

Namjoon grunted softly as someone's head rolled onto his arm, pushing against his bicep. There was the soft illumination from someone's phone at the end of the loft. Somehow, Namjoon had been convinced to let them all spend the night in his loft after lunch. Which, by the way, had landed him detention for ‘encouraging Mark to skip class.’

Jimin was already curled up in his chest, asleep. The television in the loft was playing Moana -- something Jackson had insisted. Namjoon's stomach had become a pillow for Taehyung who was laid awkwardly with his lap over Jimin and his head on Namjoon. Against his right arm, Yoongi had already curled up in the heat of his side and fallen asleep -- spooned by Hoseok. The rest were curled into each other as well.

If Namjoon listened close enough, he could hear Jackson humming along to the music softly with Jinyoung. Mark would let out soft squeals whenever something cute occurred. The body heat was a bit overwhelming -- even with the AC and fan blasting. However, there was something comforting about the extra noise and heat against him.

He didn't pay much attention to the movie, playing with Jimin's hair as the smaller boy slept -- dragging a blanket over him when he shivered slightly and trembled against Namjoon's chest. Once the sheet covered them, Namjoon felt himself begin to drift off due to the relatively warm presence against him. And if he was awoken by Jeongguk worming between him and Yoongi -- he didn't comment on it.

-—

The next morning was absolute chaos. Jimin and Baekhyun had accidentally swapped pants, making Jimin's pants a little too loose and Baekhyun’s a little too tight. Namjoon and Chanyeol had arrived at school in each other's shirts -- Chanyeol’s being too tight and Namjoon's too broad. Jongdae accidentally took Jinyoung’a shoes, who in turn took Jackson's -- who had been okay because he'd brought two (just in case he decided to go for a different look.)

The mini van and Seokjin’s truck was packed with kids who were frantically trying to find their backpacks. Namjoon sighed as he stopped at Starbucks.

“Okay, I'll pay for the coffee bu-” before Namjoon could finish, the car was evacuated and his card was swiped from his hands. “-t only coffee..” he finished with a sigh.

“Should've known better baby,” Jimin teased as they got out of the car together, hand in hand.

“I should've,” Namjoon admitted with a sigh. “Hopefully they'll be considerate.” He looked at Jimin with hopeful eyes.

“Not a chance, Yoongi's the one who snagged your card.” Jimin responded, amused as they leaned against the van.

“Fuck,” Namjoon cursed softly and watched through the window as the boys made a mess of things, stumbling over each other to order and probably disturbing the people around them.

—

After three spilled drinks, refills and a crying Jackson -- they finally managed to make it to school. More than an hour late but really, who was counting? Aside from the administration lady who signed their tardy slips with an irritated face. Namjoon handed each of them their respective slips.

“I'll see you all at lunch?” He leaned down to kiss Jimin softly. “Let's go out to eat baby?”

Jimin hummed and raised up onto the tips of his toes to kiss Namjoon. “Yeah, let's go to that cute little japanese place?”

“I wanna go too!” Jackson chimed in, automatically turning to bat his eyelashes at Jinyoung.

“Chan, we're going.” Jongdae decided with a grin that left no argument.

Namjoon groaned softly but smiled anyway. Even if it didn't give them much alone time -- it'd make great memories with their friends. In fact, Namjoon was a little happy that they chimed in. It gave him some time to interact with his boyfriend and others like a normal couple.

—

“Stop it you little shit,” Jinyoung scolded as he hit BamBam for stealing his fry. “That's what you get,” he scoffed when BamBam started choking.

“Give it back,” Jackson demanded as Jongdae grinned and shook his head.

“I don't have it.” Jongdae teased as he passed the chopsticks to yugyeom.

“You signed up for this,” Jimin pointed out when Namjoon let out a deep sigh.

“Yeah… I guess I did.”

U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —this chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be. But something came up and.. it really made me feel worthless. I just wanna say -- my girlfriends a blessing, she fixed it with just a couple texts. 
> 
> —so im sorry guys! Also, I'm coming out with a namkook story so keep an eye out if that's a ship you appreciate (; 
> 
> As always, stay safe and please be healthy! 
> 
> -jae eun


	61. You know it all, you're my best friend

Namjoon ended up gathering all his children -- aka, his very childish friends. The restaurant owner had kicked them out after Jaebum put Yugyeom in a headlock and the other had screeched in pain. Not to mention, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had attacked Jongdae with food that ended up all over the floor. BamBam, being the disrespecful shit that he was -- wouldn't stop spitting spitballs at innocent people.

“I can't believe you guys,” Namjoon groaned as he started up the van. “That was literally my favorite place to eat.”

“On the plus side, they were so angry they kicked us out with having us pay.” Taehyung pointed out as he fought with Jeongguk over who got to sit behind Namjoon.

“That's not the point,” Jimin scolded as he double checked Namjoon's seatbelt. “It's very embarrassing -- especially when you're a regular.”

“Sorry hyungie,” Jeongguk apologized, his wide eyes looking at his older brother through the mirror.

“It's fine,” Namjoon muttered and pulled out of the parking lot -- trying to avoid the eyes of judging people.

“But wouldn't you have choked him out too?” Jaebum asked as he glared at Yugyeom.

“You're just old and grumpy because you never get lai-” the sound of Yugyeom was cut off which Namjoon was sure had something to do with Jaebum but that wasn't any of his business.

—

The entire car ride was relatively quiet, Namjoon's hand intertwined with Jimin's as he used the other to drive. Everyone in the back seemed to have fallen asleep, soft snoring played a melody with the song on the radio. It was endearing and made Jimin feel fond of everyone in the car.

“You have a game tonight baby?” Sometimes Jimin forgot that soccer season had started…

“Mm,” Namjoon glanced at Jimin with a grim expression. “We’re gonna have another run in with Taewoo…”

“What? I thought their school would've at least been suspended from playing you guys.” Jimin was angry at the new finding -- wanting the other boy nowhere near his boyfriend.

“In official matches,” Namjoon pointed out. “Tomorrow's game is a scrimmage.”

“And we’ll run them into the ground.” Jaebum promised, obviously not asleep but quiet enough to pass for it.

It was times like these that Namjoon was thankful for the other boy. Though he mostly kept to himself and was really only loud around the younger ones -- he was similar to a pillar. The boy was always reliable and strong, someone to talk to if you ever have any problems. Jaebum wasn't much of an emotional dude but Namjoon knew he could rely on him.

And Jimin -- don't get Namjoon started on Jimin. There's literally no other person in the world who could be as great of a boyfriend to him as Jimin was. He was absolutely perfect in a sense -- holding down situations for Namjoon. Though they were complete opposites, Jimin was the reason Namjoon could stay sane. Because while they were opposites, they took care of and balanced each other very well.

Really, Namjoon was thankful for all of their friends. Even if sometimes they didn't all get along, they were a group of friends that couldn't be separated no matter they went through together. And times like these made him realize that more -- glancing in the mirror to see how despite earlier, Yugyeom was curled into Jaebum, asleep. He smiled widely before turning back to the road and squeezing Jimin's hand tighter.

—

And then there were times like these…

“-And that is why Kanye is better than Kendrick.” Namjoon finished up his thought with a smug grin.

“What the fuck? What type of bullshit did you just spew everywhere?” Yoongi was obviously not as satisfied with the answer.

“I personally prefer Big Sean..” Hoseok mumbled softly.

“Who the fuck?” Namjoon and Yoongi asked, in sync as they turned towards Hoseok.

“I like Far East Movement.” Chanyeol spoke proudly at his decision.

“Who the fuck?” Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi asked this time, eyeing the taller boy wearily.

—

“Wow, I really love Vixx.” Baekhyun sighed on the other side of the room.

“Same, Leo is just so…” Jimin cut off with a dreamy sigh.

“Uh, Ravi is where it's at.” Jongdae declared with a triumphant grin.

“No, no, you're both wrong.” Baekhyun sighed as if he was a teacher teaching small children. “Ken is a vocal god.”

—

“Chris brown is such a great dancer,” Yugyeom sighed out as they watched the video.

“Really?” Yixing cocked his head to the side curiously. “You've already surpassed him though, Gyeomie.”

“Really?” Yugyeom asked the older boy with hopeful eyes, breaking out into a smile when he made a firm noise of agreement. “Bro, I love you.”

“No way, I love you too dude.” Yixing responded happily as Jongin just rolled his eyes and continued to scroll through his phone.

“Wow,” Jaebum muttered, completely unamused. “That's- this is brokeback mountain all over again.”

—

Jimin was content as he watched the interactions around the room from his place -- curled up in Namjoon's side. This was a sense of home… No, this was home. Because all of the love that Jimin had missed in his own home could be found right here, in Namjoon's arms and among his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —comment and tell me how you guys have been! I've missed you guys ): 
> 
> -jae eun


	62. Who the man told you crazy?

Jimin sighed as he plopped down against the stands. It was pretty cold for soccer season, the air still crisp with the bitterness of winter. Luckily, he'd snagged Namjoon's hoodie from the locker room while his boyfriend was warming up. Baekhyun looked up from his phone with a smile.

“Hyung!” Jimin was a little surprised. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“Oh, hey Jiminie!” He chirped, obviously more happy than usual. “I came here with Jongdae! Chanyeol, Luhan and Minseok are all on the team.” Ah, Jimin almost forgot -- Luhan and Minseok were the star players.

“Oh! Where is Jongdae.” He scanned the area for the short, lean boy but fell short.

“He went to the bathroom,” Baekhyun scrunched his nose up. “Chanyeol accidentally kicked the ball a little too hard when Dae was walking by.”

Jimin winced and hummed in understanding. “Where's Jinyoung? I thought he and Mark would've been here?”

“Oh, you didn't hear?” Baekhyun glanced around nervously.

“Hear what?” Jimin leaned in closer, curious as to what Baekhyun would say.

“That they're running late.” He bust out giggling, leaning to flick Jimin's forehead teasingly. “You're so nosy Jiminie!”

—

“Wang, what the hell?! Why're you late?” Namjoon asked as he ran up to rub his knuckled furiously over Jackson's hair.

“Hey!” He pouted and tried to duck away. “I couldn't find my jersey.” Jackson admitted sheepishly.

“That's because we haven't gotten them yet,” Namjoon deadpanned.

“Well I know that now!” The smaller boy threw his hands up in frustration.

“You're so small and slow,” Chanyeol teased as he walked by and clapped a hand over Jackson's back.

“What do you mean by slow?!” Jackson shouted as he threw a cone at the back of Chanyeol’s head.

“Exactly what I said,” the taller boy was able to dodge the cone easily, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway,” Jackson turned back towards Namjoon. “Are you nervous for today?”

Namjoon shrugged as he dribbled the ball between his feet, “I just really don't want anything to happen like last time.”

“That's why I have a plan,” Jaebum announced as he walked up.

—

“I heard Jaebum has a plan,” Jinyoung informed the boys as he sat down with Jongdae.

“A plan?” Jimin turned towards him with a quilted eyebrow.

“A plan,” he confirmed with a grim look. “The objective of the game today is to isolate Luhan, Minseok and Namjoon away from the opposite team.” Jinyoung whispered among the boys.

“And the rest of the players?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“They'll be decoys,” Jongdae supplied. “Since we've already seen that this time plays dirty, the point of the other members is to take the hit.”

“Isn't that dangerous?” Jimin asked worriedly. Though he was more than thankful that his boyfriend could be protected -- what of their friends?

“That's why only the strongest members will be taking the hits,” Jongdae supplied. “Minseok offered to take them but Lthan is extremely against the idea.”

“So, Jaebum, Jackson, Chanyeol and Yugyeom will be taking the hits in today's game.” Jingling finished off in conclusion.

“Woah,” Mark chimed in with wide eyes. “And if it doesn't work?”

—

“And if it doesn't work?” Jackson asked Jaebum, arms crossed over his chest.

“If you can't complete the task,” Jaebum smiled irritably, “then Namjoon is on the line of injury.”

“This seems a little risky…” Jackson mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

“If you can't protect your teammates, then don't do it.” Jaebum waved dismissively.

“That's not what I'm saying,” Jackson bit back. “I'll be able to protect Namjoon well, if I'm placed on him. No offense Joon, but Luhan and Minseok are much faster and I won't be able to keep up…”

“Leave them to the rest of us,” Jaebum nodded his head in contentment. “There's four of us as defenders -- that means we’ll break into two. You and Chanyeol will be given the task of protecting Namjoon. Yugyeom and I will protect the pair. While it'll be a little harder to protect one on one -- we’re counting on Luhan and Minseok to also protect each other.”

Namjoon hummed softly as he tried to consider the possibilities and statistics -- strategizing quietly in his head. “Take me off the center,” he announced.

“What?” Jaebum and Jackson looked at each other with unreadable expressions.

“They'll expect me on the middle. Play me on the left wing of defense. That way I won't have to move up so much -- but I can move up if necessary.” Namjoon explained as he tried to think of possibilities in his head. “Play Luhan on the center and Minseok on the right wing. Luhan is quick and agile -- with Minseok on his right and me on his left, they won't have much time to move on him closely.”

—

“All they have to do,” Mark spoke up for once. “Is to take Namjoon off center and place him near the back for the line of defense. That way, he’ll only come in face to face interaction should the other team be towards the goal. If you put Luhan in the center, there's a possibility that the team won't be able to make it that far -- since by what you've all said, he's the most agile. Minseok on his right will ensure that he's covered and Namjoon will still be on his left. Then you put your defenders -- or your ‘strong people’ in the spaces between.”

“That's the most I've ever heard you talk,” Jimin breathed out in awe.

“Did you catch anything I said?” Mark asked with a soft sigh.

“No, but your teeth are really nice.” Jimin admitted sheepishly.

Mark slumped down some with a sigh. “Thanks Jimin,” he muttered and kicked a rock by his foot.

“So, you're suggesting that Luhan play forward, Minseok play midfielder and Namjoon play defender?” Jongdae concluded with a soft hum.

“Exactly.”

—

“Exactly.” Namjoon nodded at Jaebum and Jackson.

_Let the games begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —woooo, I'm late but it's 11:38 pm my time so I'm really not late (; 
> 
> —let the games begin. Here, we get to see more of Mark's character as a sports strategist. And Namjoon as a normal brainiac. What do you guys think? 
> 
> —also, im so hype and yet so nervous for the Monsta X concert. This is my dad and i's first concert and we have no idea what to do.. so if any of you guys have GA for San Fran, pls help. Be my friend and meet me there and guide us through )))): 
> 
> -jae eun


	63. Lights will guide you home

Namjoon took a deep breath as he focused on his spot in the game. Jackson was close enough to him that his tension was a little eased. As expected, Taewoo was met Luhan instead of Namjoon. So far, they hadn't been able to catch onto Luhan but there was a confused huddle around the forwards.

With Namjoon at the back, there wasn't much that he was doing offensively. Especially considering Taewoo couldn't seem to get passed Luhan. There was something entrancing about the way Minseok and Luhan moved in correlation to each other -- dancing around but never crossing borders. As if they had set boundaries.

—

Mark hummed softly in his spot next to Jimin. “This is an interesting game. I didn't realize Luhan and Minseok were as talented.”

Jongdae nodded, “they've played soccer the longest. Always together -- so it's almost as if they have their own private routine.”

“They do,” Mark pointed out from his position. “If you watch, Luhan never uses his left leg. Minseok is babying his right though. So where Luhan lacks, Minseok is picking up and vice versa. Chanyeol in the middle of them is all over the place. No offense, it's actually a good thing. In a sport as physically challenging as soccer, you need someone who is constantly mobile. Chanyeol is unpredictable -- there is no saying where his gangly limbs are going next.”

“Gangly limbs.. that's my boyfriend.” Jongdae sighed happily.

“Have you played sports, Mark hyung?” Jimin asked curiously. The boy seemed far more knowledgeable than the rest of them.

“Yeah,” Mark muttered softly. “Awhile ago. It's… it's been awhile.”

—

Somewhere before the half, there was finally a breakthrough on the front. Minseok had managed to squirm his way past the opposite teams line of defense. Thanks to his small stature and height, it had been too easy. But Taewoo wasn't letting him go and Luhan was moving from further back, trying to regain his spot on Minseok’s side.

“This is going to be bad,” Mark muttered with his eyes widened.

“What? What do you mean, they made a breakthrough!” Jongdae pointed out excitedly.

“You don't understand,” Mark shook his head quickly. “They were relying on Chanyeol and Luhan to watch after Minseok. Taewoo was able to push Luhan back onto the defensive line and Chanyeol is on the right wing. They've made a breakthrough but there's no one protecting Minseok now.”

—

Namjoon tried his hardest to push his legs faster -- trying to recover Luhan’s spot as the smaller boy struggled with defense. It felt like it moved in slow motion, like Namjoon was too slow. The world moving around him, as if he wasn't even there. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Just as Luhan had pushed past the defenders, the sound of a yelp from the opposite team's defensive line sounded. Namjoon could hear himself shout something -- could see the way Taewoo rammed his leg into the back of Minseok’s knee. But the refs couldn't -- not with the mess of teams curling around the scene. But Minseok was falling, his leg twisting opposite of his body.

Time sped up when Luhan ran at Taewoo, ramming his fist right into the taller boys cheek. Namjoon was shoved harshly in his ribs, no one stopping to check on Minseok who had curled in on himself, his scream high pitched and full of pain. Jackson was the first to reach him, skidding onto the grass and taking hold of his hand.

—

Baekhyun jolted out of his seat. That was his brother there, someone he'd loved like one. Screaming and crying in pain. And the only thing the younger boy could think was -- ‘what if he can never play again?’

Jimin could see the harsh hands that moved across his boyfriend's body. The way they handled him messily, pulling at his arms, kneeing at his calves. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Before he could stop himself, the smaller boy was running across the field. This was his boyfriend -- he'd be damned if anyone put hands on the older boy.

—

The tall boy flicked his cigarette out with a sigh, watching the events unfold messily. “You should really do something.” Hoseok spoke on his left.

Hyunwoo sighed and burnt the cigarette out. How many times did he have to save his half brothers lanky ass. “Yeah, I guess.”

‘ _Kim Namjoon, you fucking owe me.’ He thought aloud_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey— 
> 
> your author is back with the drama! :D i will most likely be posting the namkook tonight (; so be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> Also, next week I'll be in California with my friends on a trip soo, no idea how updates will be but we'll work through it. Also, if any of you live in Cali, hmu LMAO. Let's hang out on the beach or something. 
> 
> -jae eun


	64. GIVEAWAY?!

—I know, I know - how annoying, right? But I am officially back from California so there will most likely be an update tonight IF my dad isn't smothering me since I was gone for long. 

— 2, i made a jimin blog on tumblr where I'm going to try and uh, get big i guess? But I figured I'd let you guys know becausssse - this has reached almost 700 kudos guys. With that being said, i want to do a give away on that blog! It's @jiminiechoos if you guys want to go and follow - ill post more updates when i get home and settled down! And of course, extra entries if you follow @nochuinthestreets and leave askssss (; 


	65. I won't hesistate to call, wherever you are

Hyunwoo remembers when he first saw the hidden kid has dad had - Namjoon. Remembers how his dad had been infatuated with the smaller child and how much he looked like him - even leaving them for so long. Hyunwoo had envied the kid and all that he had; a mom, his dad and two younger brothers.

Namjoon was what Hyunwoo envied as a kid; his features were nothing like Asian beauty standard - yet that's what made him painstakingly beautiful. Caramel skin, beautiful monolids, thick and puffy lips, a small button nose; Namjoon was gorgeous and much like their dad.

Somewhere along the envy - Hyunwoo grew a desire to know his hidden brother.

—

Namjoon could see Jimin running towards the field, eyes distressed and focused on every pull made to his body. He steels his body some in an attempt to stop the feeling of assault and focus on the smaller boy. The school officials are going wild now - there's yelling and teachers pulling. None of them are making it to Namjoon. He vaguely thinks of how Jackson was supposed to be protecting him. (He takes the thought back when he hears the boy yelp in pain.)

Jimin is there now, but he does not help physically. There's nothing he can do. His voice, instead, calls to Namjoon - encourages the boy to move. To make it to him and he’ll be alright; Jimin promises. He cannot make any moves that may risk his spot on the team - especially after Minseok. He closes his eyes and yanks his body instead - praying a lanky limb does not hit anyone on accident. There are still encouraging words that tell him he's doing great. And then his body is free suddenly.

Before he can feel triumphant - he stumbles into a solid chest.

—

Jimin's eyes widen as Son Hyunwoo of the swim team yanks the hands that are prying on Namjoon's body. There's always been something intimidating about the boy - his build far too large for that of the average Korean. But his breathtaking features are as Korean as they are childish; and that is very much. He's taken out of his trance by a loud cry from Jackson on the right of Namjoon. There is a boy on his chest, another on his legs; Jackson is being completely railed.

The soccer field has turned into a mess of fights. Jimin can practically hear Mark and Jinyoung’s feet as they slap along the ground - pushing their bodies towards where Jackson is flailing. Namjoon is there too, hands prying people off of the smaller, foreign boy. It's a mess - and Jimin would be scared but the looming figure of Hyunwoo is on his right. And though he does not know the boy, there's something about the way he'd saved Namjoon that tells Jimin he’ll be fine.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Should probably not be the first words that spew from Jackson's mouth. “You tag teaming, sons of bitches.”

“Calm down some JackJack,” Jinyoung mumbles, hands soothing Jackson's hair - even if he looks like he'd rather be fighting.

Mark still isn't saying anything, eyeing the opposite team lazily and letting out a soft sigh. “Well, it's safe to say the plan didn't work.”

“Uh, yeah? You think so?” Jackson muttered irritably, shaking his head as if he was clearing thoughts from it.

Mark ignores the comment - eyes instead wandering to focus on Luhan. The boy is in a total rage fit, teachers and officials holding his arms down and pinning him to the grass as he screams. Jimin wonders vaguely if Minseok and him ever get into fights - and if they do, how the hell does Minseok survive? Because this - this is not Luhan. Not the tall, lanky boy with the wide eyes and kind personality. This boy is flushed in his face, profanity spilling from his lips and body flailing wildly.

—

It takes almost an hour for the field to be clear. Namjoon watches amusedly the entire time as Luhan wears himself out until the point where he's blinking sleepily at the sky - the teachers all panting. Minseok is long gone to the hospital.

“Thanks,” he turns towards Jackson. “I mean - you totally got railed, but that should've been me.”

“Yeah, it should've.” Jackson snorted in return. “But it won't. Ever. Not if it's you - and not if it's me.” He promises.

Jimin smiles at this - happy that there is someone, that adores Namjoon, just a little less than himself. “Yah! Don't steal my boyfriend.” He teased Jackson.

Jinyoung snorted in turn. “I'm surprised on how long Jackson and I have stayed together. Considering how much of a hoe he is for all of our friends.”

“Hey!” Jackson yelled out as they all laughed in agreement. “I am a loyal man, until I die.”

“That my friend,” Namjoon smiled widely. “That, I can absolutely agree with.”

—

Hyunwoo shoved his hands back into his pockets, eyes following Namjoon's moves as he finished his last cigarette.

“Will you ever tell him?” Hoseok asked, turning towards the taller boy curiously.

“Mm… maybe one day, when we’re a little older and he's a little less angry. I know what it's like - to be left and to be angry. But I've also been returned to. Namjoon needs the time to heal - and only Jimin can do that. I can't promise him anything in return for the truth. Once he finds the internal answers that he's looking for - I'll have the reality that he does not want, but will not need.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my hunnies, 
> 
> guess who is back with a brand new chap? That's right, it's me (: i took some more time off due to severe depression but then i realized, writing and seeing your comments make me feel better than you'd imagine. 
> 
> i hope you're all doing wonderful, healthy and well! Sighh, befriend me people - i could use some lately (; also, if any of you are going to see Monsta X in San Fran - come find my dad and i (;


	66. It's over...

Thinking of ending this here and creating a sequel... however - i don't think anyone would be interested?? So if you are - let me know in the comments! Otherwise, I'll probably just end it here...


	67. THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP IN MINS! IF YOU ARE EXCITED, AS AM I, LEAVE ME COMMENTS ON THE SEQUEL AND DEF CHECK IT OUT


End file.
